Tiempos Cruzados
by Jackieslove
Summary: Esta es la historia de Ranma y Akane, relatada por ella, ya han pasado 10 años desde la boda fallida, ya no son niños inmaduros, todo mundo cambio y aunque confesaron hace años sus sentimientos muchas cosas tuvieron que pasar para llegar al punto en el deben decir arriesgarlo todo para estar juntos o seguir cada quien su camino.
1. Chapter 1

Tiempos cruzados

Capítulo 1

Después de la boda fallida debía tomar una decisión, no podía seguir permitiendo que pisoteara mi orgullo, lo escuche él había dicho que me amaba y se retractaba nuevamente. Bien si eso es lo que quiere así será, basta de prometidas, basta de peleas, basta de compromisos que no llevan a nada, existe amor, pero poco respeto, existe admiración, pero ¿y las muestras de cariño?, no me quería dar cuenta y necesitaba abrir los ojos, si me ama a mi vendrá a mí, necesita tiempo, necesitábamos madurar. Comenzaba el verano y las inscripciones a las universidades, me decidí por inscribirme a una universidad lejos de casa, lejos de todo, con suerte él maduraría y para cuando yo regresara todo cambiaría ….

Regrese a casa un par de veces sobre todo en verano, vaya mala época para regresar él usaba los veranos para irse a entrenar a las montañas, escuchaba de parte de mi padre lo mucho que él había mejorado, lo grande y fuerte que se estaba poniendo, Nabiki siempre me tenía fotos se veía hermoso ese tipo se estaba poniendo de lo más sabroso ja, maldito seas Saotome, ¿por qué nunca preguntabas por mí o por qué nunca me dejabas algo, un detalle, algo que me hiciera pensar que no te habías olvidado de mí? Apenas dos años después de mi partida a la universidad la familia Saotome se mudó a su casa, vivan a unas cuadras del dojo Tendo, y me decían que seguido pasaban a saludar o salían, por mi parte estuve enfrascada en la carrera de medicina y terminando quise hacer la especialidad. Supe de sus otras prometidas, mis hermanas siempre me tenían al tanto de ellas, como si me importara. Xianpu a los 3 años y después de una gran pelea en la que al parecer Mouse reto a Ranma por la mano de Xianpu y por extraño que parezca le gano, que según Nabiki, pelearon en un lote abandonado, pelearon alrededor de dos horas y al final de una patada Mouse venció a Ranma, lo curioso es que Ranma ni siquiera sudo, o uso alguna técnica, recibió la patada directo en la cabeza y cayó al suelo sin moverse, Colagne dio por finalizado el combate y partieron los tres, dice Nabiki que apenas se escuchó que Xianpu se lamentaba, en cuanto se perdieron de vista Ranma se incorporó como si nada y se fue, bien raro ¿no?. Kasumi me platicaba muy seguido de Ukyo con quien comenzó a tener una linda amistad después de que Ukyo se decidiera por dar clases de okonomiyakis, el negocio estuvo pasando por un periodo muy bajo Ukyo enfermo y fue a parar con el Dr, Tofu y como Kasumi y Tofu ya estaban en eso de si eran o no eran novios pues pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, por lo que una noche platicando los tres se les ocurrió la idea de dar clases de cocina a fin de cuentas ambas cocinaban muy bien y después de un semestre volvieron a levantar el negocio daban clases cinco días a la semana por las mañanas. Ukyo formalizo su relación con Tsubasa y llevaban todos una buena relación amistosa, Ranma seguía comiendo casi a diario con ellas ya que les quedaba mucha comida de sus clases. Kodachi se volvió muy famosa en gimnasia estuvo en dos olimpiadas y casi ya no se paraba por Nerima. Así que con los años todas esas locas se enfocaron en ellas; Xian pu y Mouse vivan juntos y viajaban mucho con su negocio ya tenían varias sucursales de tallarines, Ukyo estaba feliz en su relación y su negocio, Kodachi viva en el extranjero, Kasumi tenía planes de boda con Tofu y Nabiki decía que no se dejaba conquistar por Kuno pero nunca dejaba de hablar de él.

En cuanto a mi debo aceptar que me deje llevar por la vida en Sapporo, todo era nuevo, más excitante, más llamativo, más libre, estaba yo ahí sola, sin un prometido celoso, sin peleas que no eran mías, sin nada, era yo sola contra Sapporo no fui a casa, no llame, no mande postales, nada por un tiempo, llevaba la vida normal de cualquier chica, universidad- departamento, departamento – universidad , me enfoque en mis estudios hasta que llego el final del semestre y como era buena alumna exente varias materias, mi primer verano inicio antes que la mayoría de universitarios, compartía el departamento con otra chica, curiosamente estaba en el mismo apuro que yo, tenia un prometido y huyo a la universidad tratando de alejarse de todo, Kagome era muy lista y simpática pero aquí entre nosotros era una loquilla, la vi llegar con varios amigos en todos nuestros años universitarios y siempre decía lo mismo " si me voy a terminar casando con [aquel] que mas da que salga con unos cuantos mientras pueda", varias veces llegue y había más gente de las que cabíamos en casa y eso, eso me hacia sentir tan normal tan viva.

A los dos años de vivir lejos de casa volví por primera vez, en primavera con la gran noticia de la boda de Kasumi, obvio tenia que volver sola, y seguir siendo la Akane que todos recordaban, si esa, que se enojaba de todo y era violenta y un gran etc … no me salió el truco en cuanto llegue todos notaron mi cambio de apariencia, deje crecer mi cabello y me gustaba peinarlo con pequeñas trenzas a los costados o dejarlo suelto, Nabiki insistió en llevarme de compras al parecer aun vestía como niña, pero ¿Qué tienen de malo los overoles O las sudaderas largas con shorts? En fin a mi me gustaba vestir holgada, cómoda vaya, me obligo a comprar nueva ropa mas reveladora y ajustada, honestamente me sentí más sexy hasta más madura ja con el control jaja en fin. Definitivamente había cambiado, dos años de estar lejos sin ver a nadie, solo hablando por teléfono, las platicas con papá eran tremendas, charlabamos por horas, él insistía en que no dejara de hacer ejercicio y de practicar el estilo libre, naturalmente seguí su consejo es más obligue a Kagome a seguir mis pasos, caía mal por lo inútil que era, no le costo trabajo alcanzarme en condición física, juntas corríamos 10 km diarios, practicábamos defensa personal y varias actividades de combate. Estábamos bastante bien no por ser narcisistas, pero había varios detrás de nosotras. Ya se ya voy se están preguntando y ¿Cuándo va a salir mi re-encuentro con Ranma? Listos aquí va ….

Fecha de la boda 19 de marzo

Fecha en que regrese a Nerima 17 de marzo

Fecha en que volví a Sapporo 22 de marzo

17 marzo, 12pm

Aterrizo el avión sin contratiempos, solo yo con mil millones de mariposas en el estomago y las malditas estaban haciendo de las suyas por todo mi cuerpo, me faltaba el aire, me sudaban las manos ¿las manos nada más? No, me sudaba hasta el trasero, tenia la boca seca casi no dormí la noche anterior, papá dijo que no podría ir por mí al aeropuerto puesto que estaba acompañando a Kasumi en casa de sus suegros ellos volverían justo ese día pero en la noche y Nabiki no me confirmo si podría ir ella pero en caso de que no mandaría a Ranma, así que ahí estaba yo con el corazón en la garganta a punto de vomitar todos los cacahuates que comí en el vuelo, naturalmente me vestí para la ocasión usaba un pequeño y ajustado short, mis piernas son hermosas valía la pena presumirlas con una playera holgada junto con una sudadera de puerquitos, recogí mi maleta y pase al baño antes de salir, me refresque un poco, cepille mi cabello, mis dientes, tome agua y me di valor para Salir. Y justo ahí en medio de la gente, inconfundible estaba él, más alto precioso, más musculoso precioso, con su cabello atado en su acostumbrada trenza precioso, ¿les dije ya que el tipo estaba precioso? Aun no olvido ese día estaba tan sexy, para comérselo hasta con pan ( ay pero que cosas les estoy diciendo) vestía su acostumbrada playera roja sin mangas (sospecho que quería presumir sus preciosos y bien formados músculos) ¡ay! como me gusta verlo, me escondí detrás de un pilar solo para poder observarlo bien de pies a cabeza, tome aire y salí justo al momento en que volteo, nuestras miradas se encontraron y fue inevitable ambos sonreímos sin darme cuenta estaba casi corriendo a él, deje caer la maleta y lo abrace sin pena pasaron pocos segundos y el correspondió el abrazo en ese instante todas las mariposas revolotearon en todo mi ser las sentí en cada poro, por toda mi piel una felicidad indescriptible podía incluso carcajearme no podía ser posible que con tan pequeño gesto mi hiciera tan feliz, nos separamos y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, recuerdo perfecto la sonrisa que me dio y el leve rubor de sus mejillas.

-Hola tú, cuanto tiempo sin verte

-Hola Akane, te ves bien (lo dijo escaneándome de pies a cabeza y si, obvio vio mis piernas era imposible no verlas) ¿nos vamos? ¿necesitas algo más?

-No, todo perfecto vamos

Caminamos en silencio, él iba unos pocos pasos atrás de mí, me detuve al lado de los puestos de taxi y entonces tomo mi mano la cual me traiciono y comenzó a sudar como loca, maldita sea Tendo cálmate un poco.

-Aquí no es, ven

Sin soltarme nos dirigimos al auto, no sabia que manejara, era un auto blanco parecía deportivo, la verdad nunca me intereso toda esa parafernalia de los autos así que no se que marca era, pero los asientos eran de piel ja, soltó mi mano para tomar la maleta y meterla al porta equipaje, ¡sorpresa! Me abrió la puerta del auto y espero a que subiera, se dio la vuelta y se sentó del lado del chofer, comenzó un viaje tranquilo sin música, raro, ninguno hablaba, tenia tantas preguntas, tantas cosas que quería platicar con él y permanecíamos mudos.

\- ¿Cuándo empezaste a manejar?

-No tiene mucho, la verdad es que apenas hace unos días que Nabiki me obligo a aprender, este es un auto que dice que me venderá en cuanto maneje a la perfección, creo que le pertenece a Kuno jaja

-Jajajajaja vaya (esa Nabiki, era obvio cual fue su plan desde el principio) ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

-No gran cosa ya sabes, me di un año sabático, Sali a un viaje de entrenamiento con Ryoga y conocimos un grupo de combate libre en las montañas muy interesante e estado con ellos, me voy cuatro días regreso ando por aquí y me vuelvo con ellos, traigo a Ryoga muy pegado a mí, con eso de que se pierde a cada rato, casi no se despega de mí, ahorita está en casa, estamos pensando en terminar nuestro entrenamiento con ellos y después, no sé, dar clases en el dojo o inscribirnos en torneos, aun no lo sé todo depende …

\- ¿De qué? ¿depende de qué? (volteo a verme de reojo)

-De cosas…. ¿y tú? ¿Cómo estás? ¿qué tanto haces allá? ¿ya tienes amigos? ¿sales con alguien? ¿Cuánto tiempo te falta? ¿sigues practicando? ¿vives bien? ¿alguien te molesta? ¿Cómo estás?

-Jajaja ay Ranma con tantas preguntas no se cual responder, haber … vivo con una amiga, seguro te agradaría, vivimos bien, nos hacemos compañía y entrenamos juntas, nadie se mete conmigo, tengo un par de amigos, obvio no salgo con nadie (ya tengo un compromiso), y aun me faltan tres años para terminar la carrera, creo que después quiero hacer la especialidad, me gustaría ser ortopedista, ya sabes en algún momento seguro necesitaras a alguien que te cure los huesos rotos jaja

-Oye que aun nadie logra vencerme

-Jajajaja estoy bien, todo esta bien

-No pensé que te tardarías tanto en volver, vaya sí que has madurado tienes metas y cosas por hacer- se quedo pensativo

-Pues como todos ¿no? Debemos crecer (o si ya me creía muy grande muy madura, que boba)

Se hizo un poco de silencio después de eso, a veces me gustaría poder leer la mente, Ranma siempre tan hermético con sus pensamientos, si tan solo pudiera abrir su cabeza y ver que es lo que piensa.

Antes de llegar a casa pasamos por el puesto de Ukyo, no me encantó la idea, quería platicar con él, pero igual que mas daba los nervios no me dejaban hablar y pasar a comer para conocer como habían remodelado el lugar, ver en que trabajaba mi hermana y ver como estaba Ukyo sería un buen distractor.

\- ¿Hay alguien?

-Ranma pasa en un segundo voy

Detrás de las cortinas se asomó Ukyo, traía el cabello recogido con un chongo alto, se veía bastante bien a pesar y con toda sinceridad de los kilitos extras, vestía pastalones negros, playera azul y un mandil. Llevaba una enorme caja en brazos.

-Akane pero que maravilloso verte, vaya como has cambiado, luces radiante, más delgada, te luce muy bien el cabello (se escuchó sincera) pasen, pasen, dejen que acomode esto por allá ¡Tsubasa!

Apareció de la nada vestido de hombre, si, si de Hombre

-Ayúdame con esto ¿quieres?

Le dio la caja, se sacudió el mandil y corrió a abrazarme

-Si vienes a reclamar tu lugar como prometida de Ranma déjame decirte que yo estoy muy ocupada con todo el negocio y las clases y todo apenas tengo tiempo para mí, y ahora con la boda de tu hermana y su luna de miel, me va a dejar sola, lo bueno es que esta Tsubasa, seguro logro entenderme con él, pero dime que les sirvo, Ranma ¿lo de siempre?

-Que sean dos, por favor Ukyo

-Claro Akane

Pasamos dos horas en su local nos llevo a un recorrido, nos enseño las nuevas instalaciones y la expansión donde daba las clases, claro Ranma ya las conocía a la perfección él ayudo a acomodar todo. La verdad es que hasta me sentí feliz por ella, se veía que tenia grandes planes y tenía mucha energía para realizarlos. Nos fuimos cuando Ranma me vio bostezando, no estaba aburrida me hubiera gustado estar mas tiempo con ella estaba tan cambiada tan positiva que daban ganas de quedarse un rato mas haber si me contagiaba de toda esa energía, pero la verdad estaba algo cansada, entre que no dormí los nervios y el vuelo necesitaba con urgencia mi cama. Ranma tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos al auto, nos despedimos de Ukyo con la promesa de verla en la boda.

Ranma estaciono dentro de la casa, bajo mi maleta y la subió hasta mi habitación

-Perdona, pero es que desde que te fuiste, mamá y papá se adueñaron de la habitación y yo me mude para acá

Mi recamara lucia casi como la deje lo único que cambio fueron las sabanas, ya no eran amarillas cambiaron a blancas fuera de eso todo lucia igual, hasta mi arreglo de flores muertas estaban ahí.

-No hay problema, pero ¿Dónde dormirás? 0 ¿acaso esperas algo de mi Ranma?

Se sonrojo hasta las orejas

-Como crees que yo voy a esperar algo de … de … ti (si anda atrévete a llamarme marimacho, degenerado no crean no me di cuenta que todo el día se mantuvo detrás de mi viéndome las nalgas y las piernas)

-Jajajaj era una broma, debes aprender a relajarte per-ver-ti-do

-Jajaja caray creo que extrañaba esto, ven

Extendió un brazo me tomo por la cintura y me abrazo, fue tan sorpresivo que hasta me temblaron las piernas

\- ¿Ahora quien espera algo de quién? (me susurro en el oído, en ese momento se alejó) te dejare desempacar, ahora no esta nadie creo que Nabiki está con Kuno, y mis papás iban a salir no deben tardar. Yo dormiré en la sala o algo así.

Salió de la puerta muy sonriente, ah me mata ese tipo, como la gran mujer empoderada y de mundo que me sentía en ese entonces debía hacer algo.

-Oye Ranma ¿podre darme un baño?

-Déjame ver, creo que si

Camine hasta el baño me desvestí y arroje mi ropa en la canasta de ropa sucia, agregue burbujas a la tina, me tome mi tiempo, estuve ahí hasta que mis dedos se arrugaron, lave mi cabello, exfolie mi piel, la humecte, use una mascarilla, ahora si todo perfecto; por lo general acostumbraba a llevar mi ropa limpia al baño y vestirme ahí pero en esta ocasión la deje a propósito en mi recamara, lo malo de todo esto es que también olvide la toalla, o sea si quería que me viera envuelta en toalla, pero,¡¿ como rayos lo haría si no tenía la toalla?! (el plan de mujer de mundo, desenvuelta demostrando su dominio fracaso) Ok no desesperes, fácil, abrí la puerta mire en ambas direcciones todo tranquilo no escuchaba a nadie, tal vez salió, tal vez este abajo, tal vez en la recamara de sus padres, cubrí mis senos con un brazo y con la otra mano me cubrí mi "ahí" y salí corriendo, maldita maldición tenia que ir subiendo las escaleras, se quedo de piedra al verme correr en esas condiciones a mi recamara, no me detuve a decirle nada solo corrí, abrí la puerta de una pata y me metí poniendo el cerrojo, me gano la risa nerviosa y me eche en la cama a envolverme con las sabanas, olían a él, estaba perfecto su olor impregnado en las sabanas, seguía riéndome cuando escuche que golpeaba la puerta.

-Akane ¿todo bien?

-Sí, sí solo ja olvide la toalla, ¡no abras!, dame un segundo. -Me envolví en la maldita toalla traidora que olvidé y abrí, mi cabello aun goteaba. – Dime, ¿necesitas algo?

-No, nada en realidad… es que tardabas mucho en salir y solo subía para ver que estuvieras bien, pero estas bien muy bien. – se sonrojo al mil- Me refiero a que no te ahogaste, vaya a que no estabas en problemas, ¿ya sabes? ¿si me explico? O sea …

-Tranquilo, si, todo perfecto

Aparto su mirada y vio en dirección a la recamara.

-Vaya desastre que tienes ¿eh?

-No lo que pasa es que jajaja me gano el nervio y solo quería cubrirme, ¿sabes sigo desnuda debajo de la toalla? (cumplimos el cometido, plan mujer de mundo ¡ok!)

-Oh es verdad, disculpa. – cerro la puerta, pero seguía pegado a ella- te espero aquí, vamos a dar una vuelta en lo que regresan todos ¿quieres?

-Sí claro, dame 10 minutos, oye, ¿tienes un juego nuevo de sabanas? es que se mojo este

-Sí en el armario en la parte de hasta arriba

-Vale

Me vestí con unos jeans y una playerita blanca de tirantes y como hacia un poco de viento use una mascada a modo de bufanda, tenis y deje mi cabello suelto, no me gustaba usar maquillaje así que solo enchine mis pestañas les puse un poco de rímel, abrí el armario y otra gran diferencia, estaba toda su ropa mi pequeño uniforme colgaba en la puerta, se veía en perfectas condiciones, quede maravillada creo que me enamore de eses aroma, ame que mi habitación siguiera siendo la misma con la única diferencia de que ahora todo olía a él. Saque un juego limpio de sabanas color azul marino con líneas azul claro.

-Vaya como demoran las mujeres para salir- dijo en cuanto abrí la puerta, solo sonreí

-Pero valió la pena ¿no?

Me miro de arriba abajo y afirmo con su cabeza, no dijo nada. Comenzaba a parecerme aburrido, ¿qué le pasaba?, antes siempre discutíamos y ahora nada, se limitaba a sonrojarse y darme la razón, ¿pero que es esto? ¿poder? Jojojojo ok me relajo un poco. Ya veremos que pasa

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la feria? Acaba de llegar una feria china al centro, aun no tengo oportunidad de ir y dicen que tiene varios espectáculos y un montón de juegos.

\- Me encanta la idea ¡vamos!

Caminamos a la feria, platicamos de trivialidades, de los planes que tenían sus padres, que tal vez compraban una casa o tal vez esperaban a que las niñas se casaran y se mudarían definitivamente al dojo, estaba algo callado, podría decir que un poco tímido, y entonces recordé

-Oye creí que Ryoga estaba en casa

-¡Tienes razón! ¿habrá querido salir? Jajaja supongo que ya está perdido por ahí, ojalá lo encontremos esta invitado a la boda

Llegamos a la feria y por alguna loca razón corrí a los puestos de golosinas, llevaba mi propio dinero, pero Ranma no me dejo pagar nada, comimos como glotones hasta ya no poder más, estábamos viendo un espectáculo de ranitas cuando…

-Ni hao Ranma

-Xian pu, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Feria China, tallarines chinos-parecía obvio- Ranma ¿saldrás conmigo cuando termine?

-No lo creo acaba de llegar Akane y planeo quedarme con ella

-Akane Tendo, tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿preferiste no enfrentarme y huir?

-Para nada Xian pu, estoy estudiando lejos eso es todo- me ponía de mal humor que siempre vistiera tan llamativa, ¿acaso no tenia frio? Vestía un minivestido chino super ajustado, no cabía duda que la china sabia mantenerse en forma y le gustaba presumir su torneada figura. Lo raro fue que no se restregara en Ranma como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

-Estoy un poco ocupada, pero los veré al rato, debo alcanzar a Mouse con unos pedidos.

Pasamos un buen rato juntos esa tarde hasta que nos alcanzó la noche, quería volver a casa antes de tener que encontrarnos con la china, de regreso nos topamos con Nabiki venia platicando con Kuno, él corrió a abrazarme, quien sabe de donde saco un enorme ramo de rosas dijo que eran para darme la bienvenida, note el cambio de humor en Ranma.

\- ¿por qué no lo mandaste a volar con sus rosas?

-No lo sé, supongo que es lindo que te regalen rosas de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? Desde que me fui ya nadie me ha vuelto a regalar rosas

Se quedo callado, volvimos todos juntos a casa, Nabiki no dejaba de hacerme preguntas sobre mi vida en Sapporo, me alegro verla de nuevo, ella siempre igual, en cuanto llegamos vimos un auto estacionándose frente a la casa, bajaban de el mi papá, Kasumi, el Dr. Tofu, y Ryoga, las luces de la casa ya estaban encendidas lo que indicaba que seguramente los señores Saotome ya estaban en casa. Los saludamos de lejos, en cuanto papá me vio se soltó a llorar y vino a mi lo más rápido que pudo, Ryoga ayudaba a Tofu a bajar las cosas del auto y Kasumi saludaba con su enorme sonrisa y su mano.

-Hija mía, la más pequeña ¿Por qué te fuiste tanto tiempo? ¿no extrañas a tu padre? ¿Por qué me abandonas?

-Basta papi, aquí estoy, por que no entramos

-Akane me da tanto gusto verte- me dijo Kasumi y me abrazo, dejando un beso en mi frente

-Akane pero que grande estas, luces ya como toda una señorita

-Gracias Doctor Tofu

-Llámame Tofu, ya casi somos hermanos, solo un día más- solo sonreí sonaba tan raro empezar a tutearlo, ¿Quién lo diría? El Doctor venció sus nervios y se le declaro a mi hermana, que bien se veían juntos, se notaban enamorados.

-Akane ¿cuento tiempo? - Ryoga tuvo la intención de abrasarme, pero lo dudo entonces solo se quedó ahí parado frente a mi rascando su mejilla y extendió su mano, siempre tan cortes

\- ¿Dónde estabas? Despistado volví a casa con Akane del aeropuerto y no te vimos

\- Ah es que salí por un mandado que me pido tu mamá y ya no .. ya no supe volver, por suerte me encontraron en la carretera y volvimos juntos

Ese Ryoga nunca cambia, entramos juntos a casa, tío Genma estaba sentado en la sala bebiendo un té, tía Nodoka estaba en la cocina, en cuanto nos escucharon entrar se asomaron los dos a la puerta, y fue ahí cuando todos me recibieron, entre risas y abrazos entramos a casa Kasumi y Nodoka se fueron a preparar la cena, Nabiki y Kuno me pedían que les contara todo y con detalles de mi nueva vida, Tofu escuchaba atento y de vez en cuando hacia una pregunta, Ranma, Ryoga y mi papá salieron por un pastel, querían darme la bienvenida todos. Fue una cena muy animada, apareció el viejo Happosai con un gran "tesoro", nuevamente estábamos todos reunidos. A media noche mis tíos se fueron a dormir, los siguió mi papá y entonces Tofu se despidió, Kasumi empezó a recoger con ayuda de Ryoga, así como apareció desapareció Happosai, Nabiki dijo que ya volvía iría a despedir a Kuno pero en toda la noche no regreso, quedamos solo Ranma y yo.

-Deberías ir a recostarte, debes estar cansada

\- Estoy muerta de cansancio, pero no me quiero subir y dejar a Kasumi con todo, ¿la ayudamos?

-Para nada Akane, eres mi hermanita e invitada sube a descansar ya casi terminamos ¿verdad Ryoga?

-Si, si Akane, no te preocupes

Ranma me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que subiera, me despedí y lo seguí se detuvo en la puerta.

-Dormiré en el dojo solo pasare por mi pijama y un futón o dos, si el otro para Ryoga, dame un segundo. - entro y cerró la puerta, dejándome afuera. – buenas noches Akane, es bueno que estés de nuevo en casa. – dijo y tomo mis manos dejando un beso en los nudillos, salió corriendo al dojo.

En cuanto entre a la recamara vi un enorme ramo de rosas sobre la cama(junto a este el ramo que me dio Kuno lucia pequeño) , con una nota "te eche de menos, ya no tardes en volver", me derritió el corazón, descolgué las rosas muertas, las metí en un cajón secreto que tenia en la pared detrás del armario, y colgué ese nuevo ramo de rosas, ¿debería ir a buscarlo? Darle las gracias, tomé mi cepillo de dientes y fui al baño. Regrese a la habitación deje todo y baje por un vaso con agua, ya todo estaba a oscuras, lo vi de pie junto al estanque.

-Ranma

Volteo para verme y sonrío

\- ¿Qué pasa Akane?

-Nada, solo gracias

-Esas rosas son mas grandes y son más, ¿están bien?

-Son perfectas…. ¿No vas a dormir?

-Aun no tengo sueño

Y lo vi, lo supe de inmediato, le contagié de mis malditas mariposas, no podía dormir por que estaba nervioso, por primera vez lo vi sin idea de que hacer, el mal de las mariposas es contagioso y peligroso, te hace vulnerable, tan indefenso como un gatito.

\- ¿No tenías sueño?

-SI un poco, pero, se me acaba de ir el sueño

-Tengo tantas cosas para platicar contigo, tantas preguntas, supongo que ya tendremos tiempo, ven te acompaño a la recamara

Volvimos a subir, el corazón me latía a mil, me sudaban las manos, me sentía mareada, ¡OH DIOS! ¡OH DIOS! Ya todos deben estár dormidos, dos chicos a oscuras subiendo a una habitación ¡OH CRISTO! Estaba segura de haber olvidado como respirar ¡OH SEÑOR! Controlate Tendo ¡CONTROLATE TE DIGO! (me abofetee mentalmente) Abrió la puerta y entro él dándome espacio para entrar, distendió la cama y me hizo una seña para que me acostara, me cubrió con las sabanas hasta la barbilla y presiono las sabanas a mi alrededor, se sentó en la orilla de la cama dándome palmaditas en las piernas.

\- ¿Estás mejor?

\- ¿EH?

-Que si esta mejor así, ¿ya estas calientita?

-Sí, si mucho mejor

-Bien, ¿necesitas que me quede hasta que te duermas?

-JAJAJA pero que cosas dices

Comenzamos a bromear sobre la situación que si parecía bebé, que si me cantaba una canción de cuna, nunca había sido tan gentil conmigo me tenia conmovida, ese Ranma brusco y poco atento parecía estar muy lejos, nos quedamos platicando un buen rato, lo invite a recostarse en la cama, le hice señas para que se acomodara y compartiéramos la almohada, él por supuesto afuera de las sabanas y yo tan cubierta como me dejo. No quiso, se fue a sentar a la silla del escritorio, no me di cuenta en qué momento me quedé dormida, dormí como nunca, desperté con la luz del sol y él seguía ahí recostado en la mesa tan tranquilo viendo hacia mí, ¿se habrá quedado dormido antes que yo? ¿me habrá estado viendo dormir? Me conmociono su tranquilidad, se veía tan apuesto, giré en la cama no quería despertarlo, cerré sin querer me quedé dormida otra vez. Para cuando desperté nuevamente él ya no estaba, la ventana estaba abierta. Y esa mis amigos fue mi primer noche con él.


	2. Chapter 2 Tiempos Cruzados 2

Tiempos Cruzados

Capitulo 2

Bien vamos aclarando las cosas un poco, antes de continuar, quisiera comentarles, desde que partí de Nerima han pasado ya 10 años y mil cosas, todo el mundo cambio, para ser honestos no se si tome las mejores decisiones y ahora en este punto de mi vida no se para donde ir, es por lo que les escribo, y para evitar que me juzguen mal les platicare toda la historia tal y como la viví. La boda de Kasumi fue a los dos años de mi partida

18 de marzo 10 am

Después de notar su ausencia, me levante y fui al baño refresque mi rostro y cepille mis dientes, regrese a la habitación estire las sabanas me puse mis pantuflas, baje a buscar el desayuno. La mayoría de la familia ya estaba abajo mi padre y tío Genma jugaban, Kasumi y tía Nodoka preparaban el desayuno y Nabiki paseaba con una toalla secando su cabello, al parecer terminaba de bañarse, Ryoga y Ranma estaban entrando al patio.

-Te digo que no fue la gran cosa Ryoga, solo me levante muy temprano y Sali a correr, no fui a entrenar solo a correr

-Pero me hubieras despertado, no te quieras adelantar a los entrenamientos, dijimos que progresaríamos juntos

-Bueno ya, mañana antes de la boda salimos a correr. Buenos días a todos

Saludaron los dos al mismo tiempo, esquive su mirada me daba pena verlo a los ojos después de pasar la noche juntos, si ya se, ¡que ridícula! No paso nada, pero, aun así, me daba pena

-Andas muy sigiloso Saotome, anoche tampoco te escuche entrar al dojo

-Ah es que igual me puse a practicar unas katas en el estanque, tranquilo, solo para estirar los músculos, ayer comimos como cerdos en la feria y creo que me sentía muy lleno, no podía dormir y Sali al estanque a estirar, cuando regrese al dojo tú ya dormías

-Que raro, siempre estoy alerta cuando duermo, y aun así no te escuche entrar

-Oye Akane ¿qué harás hoy? - me pregunto Nabiki oportunamente, ese Ryoga estaba muy insistente

-No tengo idea, tenia pensado ayudar a Kasumi con cualquier cosa que necesite para mañana, debo ir por mi vestido para mañana, ese que mandamos a hacer, pero fuera de eso no tengo planes

-Vamos juntas, igual debo pasar por mi vestido.

El desayuno transcurrió muy "normal" considerando donde estaba y con quien, no me había dado cuenta de lo desesperantes que son todos juntos, pero después de 2 años sin verlos me dio un poco de nostalgia, si los extrañaba, un poco nada más. Salimos a medio día, tía Nodoka y Kasumi terminaban de lavar la ropa que usaría Kasumi en su luna de miel, tenían su hermoso vestido de novia colgado en la recamara de Kasumi, era corte princesa color perla, y tenia pequeños cristalitos en el corpiño, aun no se lo veía puesto, pero seguro sería la novia mas bella. Papá cada que veía a Kasumi se soltaba a llorar así que tío Genma lo llevo al dojo a entrenar para que despejara su mente, se les unieron Ranma y Ryoga. Primero fuimos por los vestidos de damas, eran color coral claro corte corazón en el pecho y falda larga ceñida a la cintura, las zapatillas eran tono nude, realmente eran muy sencillos, pero con clase, tal y como era Kasumi. Nabiki me convenció de gastar un poco de la tarjeta que Kuno le había dado para emergencias, y como no tenia limite de gastos pues … decidimos que las rebajas de temporada eran una emergencia, yo tenía pensado apenas comprar unas pocas prendas, mas que nada sudaderas largas casi dos tallas mas grandes, pero en cuanto me vio Nabiki me hizo devolverlas alegando que estábamos de "emergencia" y esos harapos los podría comprar después. Como yo escogía algo y ella lo botaba me resigne y la deje escoger mi ropa.

-Ve nada más el cuerpecillo que te cargas Akane y lo quieres cubrir con esos trapos, que suerte que me tengas como hermana y asesora de modas. – me caía bien mi hermana era simpática, quise preguntarle por Kuno, si había algo ahí o que estaba ocurriendo, pero preferí guardar silencio, total lo que se ve no se juzga.

Nos dio hambre como a las 4 de la tarde, pensamos en secuestrar a Kasumi de casa, su ultima tarde como soltera no debía pasarla lavando y cocinando, Nabiki hizo un par de llamadas y entonces volvimos a casa. Al llegar un auto rojo descapotable nos esperaba en la entrada Sazuke salió de el, le entrego las llaves y desapareció, metimos todas las compras, entramos corriendo a la cocina y ahí estaba terminando de lavar los trastes, secándose las manos con su mandil.

\- ¿Tienes pensado ver hoy a Tofu?

\- ¡Nabiki, ¿pero qué hacen? ! -casi grito cuando empezamos a jalarla, bueno mas bien casi la tacleamos y llevábamos cargando. – Pues sí, hoy nos veríamos hasta la cena, se supone que tenemos reservación para toda la familia en un restaurante, les iba a presentar a mis suegros y cuñados en la cena.

\- ¿a que hora es la cena?

\- Me parece que la reservación es a las 9

-Perfecto tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Sin decir nada a nadie subimos al auto las tres, Nabiki era muy buena conduciendo, cuando le pregunte quien le había enseñado dijo que Kuno, al parecer Kuno tenia un amor tremendo por los autos de carreras y manejaba muy bien. Llegamos a un spa donde nos consintieron desde que entramos, el valet se cargo del auto nos recibieron con copas de champaña, el primer paso fue la pedicura y manicura, pasamos al masaje y en bata nos dirigieron al comedor, nos dieron un menú vegetariano muy bueno para mi sorpresa, acostumbraba a decir que si no había carne no podía ser bueno pero este fue espectacular, de ahí pasamos a una tina para sumergirnos en una mezcla de chocolate y no sé qué tantas cosas, olía delicioso, pasamos a las piscinas termales, al vapor y no debería decir esto pero nunca dejaron que nuestras copas estuvieran vacías, así que probablemente nos tomamos dos copas por estación, para terminar nuestra escapada llamémosla "despedida de soltera" pasamos a la boutique de ropa del spa, teníamos una cena importantísima esa noche debíamos lucir espectaculares, y animadas como estábamos nos dejamos llevar. Nabiki nos escogió la ropa, a Kasumi la vistió con un conjunto negro de dos piezas, era una maxifalda negra con abertura en la pierna derecha tela vaporosa negra sobre una minifalda negra, un crop top sin tirantes mas bien era como un enorme moño atado al pecho, zapatillas altas. dejo su cabello suelto y lucio unos pendientes largos, parecía modelo. A mí me vistió con una falda de cuero rosa palo con un top de encaje blanco, zapatillas altas color nude, pedí que me hicieran tres trenzas del lado derecho de mi cabeza y el resto del cabello lo deje con ligeras ondas, use una gargantilla y un brazalete a juego. Nabiki uso un vestido azul eléctrico y zapatillas altas, ella no necesitaba arreglarse mucho, con lo bella que era ya llamaba la atención de varios. Llamamos a casa a las 8 en punto les avisamos que un auto pasaría a recogerlos a todos para llevarlos al restaurante, que estaba prohibido no ir vestidos de gala.

Fuimos las primeras en llegar, como aún no había nadie pasamos al bar pedimos 3 martinis secos con dos aceitunas, brindamos por toda una vida llena de felicidad para Kasumi, nos abrazamos y reímos recordando nuestras infancias, se nos acercó el gerente y nos tomo una foto, al terminar la cena nos entrego 3 copias, yo después de 10 años aun conservo mi copia. Estábamos a punto de pedir una segunda ronda, cuando entro una pareja mayor, el señor a pesar de los años que lucía su rostro y cabellera seguía caminando completamente erguido, se veía en forma muy en forma, seguramente de joven fue un bombón, la señora que lo acompañaba tenía el cabello recogido y un cutis precioso no podía ocultar los años de su rostro, las arruguitas de los ojos la delataba, estaba sonriendo y seguramente sonreía demasiado por eso tenía esas arruguitas; detrás de ellos los seguían dos jóvenes probablemente de mi edad una chica de cabello corto a la altura del hombro y un chico con barba y cabello largo amarrado en un chongo alto, ambos con lentes y ambos muy apuestos, todos vestían formales. Al final apareció Tofu enfundado en un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra, no quería hacerlo, pero se me escapo un "fiu fiu", todavía no terminaba de chiflar cuando Kasumi se levantó y corrió a él estirando sus brazos a su cuello regalándole un beso. Por un segundo creí ver que los lentes del Dr. Tofu se volvían a empañar tal y como antes, sentí alegría por ellos lucían increíbles juntos. Bajamos de las periqueras y nos presentamos con la familia de Tofu, pasamos a un salón privado en el restaurante, todavía no terminábamos de acomodarnos en nuestros asientos cuando entro mi padre tan guapo como nunca antes lo había visto seguido por el Tío Genma tomando el brazo de su esposa, los dos caballeros vestían trajes color café oscuro, y mi tía un sencillo vestido blanco, inmediatamente después estaba Ranma celestial tan solo como el podía ser, vestía un traje azul cielo con camisa blanca, lo que resaltaba sus ojos azules, el ultimo botón de la camisa desabrochado no llevaba corbata, su cabello se veía un poco desarreglado pero le daba el toque, bueno le vi hasta el cinturón a juego con los zapatos negros, estaba tan perfecto que sí, si lo pensaron acertaron estaba precioso ese tipo estaba precioso, me quede sin habla, sin cerebro no podía ni caminar, tenia ideas en la cabeza pero ninguna llegaba a aterrizar, mis acciones psicomotrices se quedaron por completo nulas, había una falla en mi cerebro y todo por no dejar de verlo, se acerco a mi con su enorme sonrisa, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta le robe un beso, ¡ah, sí! Le robe un beso me sentí completamente valiente y con unas ganas tremendas de besarlo, si hubiésemos estado solos seguramente le habría robado un buen beso, pero el mío fue mas como no queriendo la cosa, me saludo y yo me incline como queriendo besar su mejilla, pero malévolamente me gire en el último segundo y le robe un beso, sus virginales y castos labios fueron profanados por mi jojojojo. O tal vez y solo tal vez ya había tomado demasiado esa noche y no era valor solo desinhibición, como quiere que fuese su primer beso (consiente) fue conmigo. Justo después de nuestro saludo baje la mirada en ese momento mis manos parecían muy interesantes, él después de unos segundos sin reaccionar por fin giro sobre sus pies y desde su lugar en la mesa saludo a todos.

-Que tal buenas noches, soy Ranma Saotome. – Apenas pudo hablar y estaba tan rojo como un tomate, se inclino a modo de saludo y después se sentó. – Luces bien Akane- lo dijo de forma extraña aun no descifró de que forma, entre orgullo, enojo o que se yo- no sé si lo notaste, pero varios te están mirando. – Ambos giramos y varios chicos voltearon a ver el menú en sus manos, que descaro, estaba segura de que no solo me veían a mí, la hermana de Tofu era atractiva y mis hermanas estaban estupendas, era agradable darse cuenta de que Ranma sentía celos de que otros me miraran, me hacia sentir importante para él.

La cena estuvo agradable, no recuerdo mucho pero mas o menos estuvo así, llegaron los platillos conversábamos todos con todos, increíblemente se comportaron todos, los suegros de Kasumi fueron muy muy atentos, sus hijos parecían ajenos a nosotros, entreteniéndose entre ellos, Nabiki al terminar el postre pidió las llaves de su auto y se marchó, no la vi hasta a la mañana siguiente, Kasumi y Tofu estaban increíblemente cariñosos o mas bien Kasumi, Tofu se dejaba querer, Ranma y yo conversábamos animadamente hasta que pedí un trago más y él lo cancelo.

-Me parece pequeña Tendo que usted ya esta muy animada esta noche, puede ser que su consumo de alcohol haya excedido el limite

-Oh cállese joven Saotome, usted que sabe

\- ¿Desde cuándo tomas?

Silencio, no respondas. – Pero si yo no tomo nunca-

-Si ya vi que no estas acostumbrada, que te parece si nos retiramos, yo veo a todos los demás la están pasando muy bien y no creo que nos quieran seguir a casa, y en el auto en el que llegamos no cabemos todos, mejor nos adelantamos sirve que les ocultamos tu exceso de alcohol

\- ¿Porqué hablas así? Jaa tú también estas ebrio

-No tanto como tú jaja, pero si, ya me siento cansado.

Me tomo del brazo hizo una reverencia, se acerco a mi padre y le comunico que nos adelantaríamos a casa que yo ya me sentía indispuesta, vaya disimulo, de no saber que él también se encontraba algo mareado, jamás me hubiera dado cuenta, sí que sabía comportarse. Salimos del restaurante y pedimos un taxi, en ese momento sentí el fresco de la noche, comencé a temblar.

-Vienes muy destapada, toma. – Extendió su mano y me ofreció su saco, estaba tibio y olía a él, era increíble no usaba una loción era simplemente su aroma, embriagante, enloquecedor. Durante el viaje en el auto me recargué en él y cerré los ojos, no me di cuenta de cuando paso su brazo sobre mis hombros. – Vaya estas muy delgada, se distinguen tus clavículas, ¿estás comiendo bien?

-Sigo haciendo ejercicio, trato de mantenerme en forma y fuerte

Me apretó más fuerte, empezó a pasear su mano por mi brazo. - ¿Ya entraste en calor? - Asentí con la cabeza. Llegamos a casa pasando la media noche no parecía haber alguien en casa, en cuanto entre avente las zapatillas por el corredor, necesitaba agua, fui a la cocina él me seguía de cerca. Al tratar de tomar un vaso me resbale un poco me sujeto antes de caer.

-Deja que te ayude. – Me levanto y cargo hasta la recamara- ¿quieres algo más? ¿comida o algo?

-No, solo agua- me dejo sentada en la orilla de la cama.

-No tardo.

Regreso en un parpadeo con un gran vaso de agua, lo bebí de a poco.

-Nunca te había visto beber, ¿sueles hacerlo?

-No, no realmente, lo que pasa es que al parecer todo el día estuve bebiendo, no es algo que pasé muy seguido

-Ok, debería dejarte descansar

-Espera no te vayas, ¿Dónde dormirás?

-En el dojo, con Ryoga

\- ¡Ah claro!, pero no está, quédate conmigo un rato hace mucho que no nos vemos, ven siéntate. – me recosté pegada a la pared para darle espacio y tomara asiento, no pensaba bien que era lo que me proponía hacer, solo no quería que se fuera, en cuanto se sentó lo jale para que se acostara y me recargue en su pecho. – Platícame algo.

No le estaba poniendo mucha atención, escuchaba que hablaba, pero me tenía hipnotizada con su voz, su aroma, su cuerpo, el compás con que subía y bajaba su pecho. En algún momento solo alce los ojos, no me estaba viendo hasta que sintió mi mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿qué haces?

-Nada, solo …- me estire hasta alcanzar su boca, fue un beso dulce muy improvisado, apenas roce mis labios en su labio inferior por un breve instante sentí su cuerpo ponerse rígido, dejo de respirar abrió tanto los ojos parecía que saldrían de sus orbitas, no sabíamos que hacer, paso un brazo bajo mi cintura, me acerco a él, y con su otra mano alzo mi mentón, me volvió a besar pero apenas rozábamos nuestros labios como pidiendo permiso, fue entonces que sénti su lengua paseando por mi labio inferior, cosquilleaba un poco, abrí levemente la boca, atrapando su labio superior, por reflejo él atrapo mi labio inferior, nos despegamos un poco, y volví a besarlo esta vez mas decidida, tome su labio inferior e hice succión hasta sentir que se hinchaba en mi boca, jugamos mutuamente con nuestras lenguas, explorándonos, era algo nuevo para los dos, nunca antes habíamos besado así a nadie, comencé a sentir calor en toda la cara, me faltaba el aire, sentía que desfallecía y cuando no podía más él ahondaba el beso dándome ánimos para continuar aquella sensual danza en nuestras bocas, paseo sus dedos por mi rostro retirando el cabello que peligrosamente me resbalaba por la cara, deposite ambas manos en su rostro, por momentos abría los ojos necesitaba verlo, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando en mi habitación que ahora era suya. Acalorados nos separamos necesitábamos sincronizar nuevamente nuestras agitadas respiraciones, baje la mirada a su pecho y cerré los ojos, me estaba costando más trabajo de lo normal aminorar el ritmo con que pasaba aire a mis pulmones, alzo mi cara y me dio un lengüetazo en la boca, como si fuera un gato, nos causó gracia, supongo que reímos para aligerar la tensión que había.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto entrecortadamente, le di la espalda, no podía creer lo nerviosa que estaba

Volví a girar para verlo a los ojos, él estaba rojo, supongo que yo estaba peor.

-Muy bien, todo muy bien. – volvimos a abrazarnos en silencio y continuo con su relato como si nada hubiera pasado, tal vez creyó que no lo sentí, tal vez ni él se dio cuenta pero me percate que acomodo su pantalón, no se que estuviera pasando "ahí" pero necesito acomodar algo, seguí sin prestarle mucha atención a su historia me entretuve acariciando su brazo, tan relajados estábamos que nos quedamos dormidos abrazados, no escuchamos cuando llegaron los demás, estábamos en completa paz.

Y si, esa fue mi segunda noche durmiendo con él, no me juzguen mal, llevábamos ya 4 años como prometidos y no había pasado nada entre nosotros, ni con nadie más, pudiera ser que tuviéramos muchas ganas de que pasaran mil cosas, pero no sabíamos actuar, sin darnos cuenta apenas dejábamos de tratarnos mal, ya habían pasado dos días y aun no peleábamos, esos besos eran un gran avance en nuestra relación.

Desperté por que escuche un leve murmullo, abrí lentamente los ojos y ¡maldita sea! Toda la familia estaba ahí, mi papá, Kasumi, Nabiki con su cámara, los tíos, Happosai brincando para alcanzar a ver, me incorpore de inmediato.

-¿Pero que rayos hacen?

-No lo se hermanita tu dinos mejor ¿qué hicieron ustedes dos?

Volteé para ver a Ranma ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera durmiendo? Seguía con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios, tenia varios botones desabrochados, bendito Dios tenía su saco cubriéndolo por que eso le ayudaba a disimular lo que ocurría en sus pantalones

-No, no…. ¡No es momento para esto!, salgan ¡salgan todos! – de un portazo cerré la puerta – Ranma por el amor de Dios despierta

-¿Qué pasa Akane? Hoy no hay escuela, duerme otro rato, ven …- dijo sin abrir los ojos y girar sobre su cuerpo

Quise reír pero estaba asustada, ok examinemos los daños, nos vieron durmiendo juntos pero toda la habitación estaba en orden, la cama tendida, los dos vestidos, el labio de Ranma hinchado, pero solo lo verían si se acercaban a él o si le ponían la atención que yo le ponía, y estaba más que segura de que nadie se fijo en su entrepierna, por que eso sería raro, así que no pasa nada solo… platicábamos y nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados por que …por que…. ¡Rayos! Piensa, piensa, pues porque no había luz en toda la cuadra, si en toda y yo tenia miedo y le pedí que se quedara conmigo y ya tan tan, maldita sea ya teníamos 20 años ¿y que si dormíamos abrazados? o no, a ellos que rayos les podía importar. Me senté en la orilla de la cama, comencé a acariciar la pierna de Ranma desde los dedos hasta la rodilla, él solo expandía la sonrisa que tenía, a gatas llegué hasta su oído.

-Ranma, despierta

-¿MMM?

-Anda ya despierta es hora de desayunar- abrió los ojos poco a poco y me sonrío

-Akane que bella eres- puso su mano en mi mejilla y entonces abrió los ojos por completo, asustado- Akane, pero, ¿qué haces aquí? – giro tratando de apartarse de mí, provocando que cayera al suelo.

\- ¿Aquí? ¿en mi recamara, dices?

Permaneció callado un rato mirando a su alrededor- ¡No fue un sueño! Realmente paso, tú me besaste – acuso sonrojándose

-Y tú correspondiste al beso

-¡AH!- tapo su boca con sus manos, empezó a reír - ¡te gusto! ¡te gusto! Seguro deseas este cuerpecito, mueres por tenerlo

Me reí tan fuerte como pude, me acerque a él y puse ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello- ¿es que tú no deseas el mío? – me puse de puntitas, (hay que decirlo pareciera que en esos dos años el chico creció fácil 10 centímetros, me sacaba toda una cabeza) se quedo de piedra, tome sus manos y las puse en mi cintura- Ranma ¿no te gusto?

-Akane.. yo…- lo solté corrí a la puerta y le enseñé la lengua

\- Es obvio que me gustas tonto, si no, no te permitiría besarme, pero ahora se que te gusto tanto o más de lo que tu me gustas a mí – Sali corriendo al baño, necesitaba espacio, o mas bien un escondite acaba de confesarme al idiota ese, ¡que nervios!, ya que estaba ahí me decidí por darme un baño antes de bajar, comenzaba a punzarme la cabeza, sentía seca la boca, me desvestí y sumergí en la tina hoy era la boda no podía permitir verme mal. Me di un buen baño y al salir, lo supe, mi maldita toalla estaba traicionándome, ¿cómo era posible que no me siguiera al baño cuando Sali huyendo?, estaba segura de que en esta ocasión no saldría tan bien librada, estaban todos, que tal que alguien me veía, debía llamar a alguien, asome la cabeza por la puerta estaba a punto de gritar cuando vi a Ranma recargado en la pared con mi toalla en mano, esa toalla traidora no viene conmigo pero si con él ¿no?.

-Gracias, me salvaste

-Saliste corriendo y cuando intente seguirte te vi entrar al baño, te esperé, pero escuche la tina supuse que te darías un baño, que distraída eres, es la segunda vez que olvidas la toalla, no podía dejarte salir desnuda con el viejo pervertido en casa.

-Gracias- le sonreí, intente tomar la toalla, pero la alejo

\- ¿No me darás una recompensa? – dijo haciendo ademan de entrar al baño

\- ¿pero de que rayos hablas? ¡No! - le arrebate la toalla me envolví en ella en cuestión de milésimas de segundo y de una pata lo mande a volar por los cielos.

\- ¡era una broma! ¡marimacho! – se escuchó el grito alejándose desde el hoyo en el techo

Entre a la recamara muy animada, meditando, bien me declare no dijo nada, nos besamos, no hay prometidas, parece ser más cariñoso, más atento, ¿más adulto?, no habíamos hablado en dos años, y apenas en dos días nos pusimos al tanto de nuestras vidas y ahora las cosas parecía como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado, si no hubiera pagado la carrera por completo, tal vez me quedaría en casa pero debía volver, tenia muchas metas que alcanzar antes de pensar en formalizar algo con alguien, seguramente Ranma lo entendería, es más seguramente él no estaría pensando en nada raro con respecto al compromiso, digo apenas nos dimos unos besos, y yo me declare, eso no significa que deban ir preparando otra boda, si no, todo esta bien. Con esos pensamientos tranquilice mi mente, me vestí con un short y una ombliguera, la ceremonia sería justo cuando se oculte el sol para dar en ese momento el "sí, acepto" lo que haría que la fiesta fuera hasta el anochecer no valía la pena empezar a preocuparme por arreglarme hasta más tarde. Me dispuse a bajar a desayunar cuando escuché el timbre de una bicicleta.

-Ni hao familia, traigo el desayuno y una sorpresa que cayo del cielo- Ranma venia en la canasta de la bicicleta ambos traían bolsas cargando, no supe si sentí una punzada de celos, pero no me agrado ver eso, sin embargo, algo no encajaba, no supe que era hasta después.

Traían sopa de tallarines para todos, perfecto nada como algo caldoso y picoso para esos momentos, comíamos todos juntos con nuestro acostumbrado ruido, Xianpu le daba de comer a Ranma en la boca, yo hacia como que no veía y me entretenía platicando con Nodoka y Kasumi, parecía que no le pasaba nada a Kasumi, ni siquiera se sentía mal por lo que tomo el día anterior, Nabiki en cambio termino de comer y se fue a dormir hasta que tuvimos que empezar a arreglarnos para la boda, Xianpu permaneció al lado de Ranma y seguramente se hubiera quedado más tiempo pero se escucho un grito desde la calle, era Mouse llamándola, la amazona se despidió corriendo, salto la pared y desapareció, naturalmente a todos nos pareció extraño, ella nunca acudía al llamado de Mouse, supuse que la gente y las circunstancias cambian.

Al terminar el desayuno papá salió al parque con Kasumi, pareciera que se despedía de su hija para verla irse feliz y hacer su vida con otro hombre, no pude evitar sentirme conmovida, Nodoka y Genma interrogaban a Ranma sobre lo que paso anoche y yo hui con la excusa de ir a ver si Ryoga estaba cerca, la boda seria en unas horas y él seguía desaparecido. Por suerte lo encontré cerca de la casa en un lote abandonado estaba acampando.

-Ryoga pero ¿qué haces aquí?

-Akane, salí a comprar el obsequio de bodas y … me perdí, creí que ya no llegaría a la boda

\- jajaja ay Ryoga, ven ya debemos empezar a prepararnos para la boda – levanto su campamento y empezamos a andar rumbo a casa.

-Y ahora ¿qué harás? Regresaste ¿para formalizar el compromiso? Ranma en alguna ocasión menciono que, si volvías para casarte con él, comenzaría a dar clases en le dojo, pero creo que volviste algo pronto aun no terminamos nuestro entrenamiento, supongo que podría terminarlo estando casado

-¿Qué? NO Ryoga, yo todavía no termino la carrera aun me faltan tres años y todavía me falta mucho por aprender, cosas por hacer, lugares que quiero explorar, gente que conocer, no que dices

-Pero él dijo..

-No se cuales sean sus planes, no hemos hablado de eso, pero MIS planes aun no los termino, no puedo seguir dejando que otros decidan por mí, ya no soy una niña, quiero llegar a mis metas antes de pensar en otras cosas, por mi ustedes, él, puede seguir adelante, hacer lo que tenga que hacer ya después, después veremos como se dan las cosas.

El resto del camino casi no hablamos, me dejo pensando en "eso", ¿sería posible que Ranma siguiera pensando como un niño de 16 años que acepta lo que otros deciden para él?, inevitablemente tendríamos que hablar del tema, seguro tendría que incluir a nuestros padres en la conversación, pero no quería pensar en eso, no en ese preciso momento.

Cuando llegamos, Ranma estaba en la puerta como esperando

-Vaya, no me digas que te perdiste

-Correcto, si me perdí, lo bueno que la dulce Akane se preocupa por mí y salió a buscarme

-No se preocupa por ti, solo estaba huyendo de una plática incomoda y encontró el mejor pretexto para salir.

-Como sea Ranma, aquí estoy

Pareciera que comenzarían a pelear, pero Ryoga volteo a verme, suspiro y mejor guardo silencio, ¿Qué se traían esos dos? Era obvio que había algo de lo que no me estaba enterando y llamémoslo intuición, pero sabía que no debía preguntar, no por el momento, era la boda de Kasumi, no le arrebataría la atención que merecía, si de verdad había algo de lo que debiera preocuparme, ya saldría al tema.

Comenzamos a prepararnos para la boda, mi papá fue el primero en bañarse y en estar listo, uso un traje azul marino demasiado oscuro, tío Genma y tía Nodoka vistieron combinados él de traje gris con moño rosa palo y camisa blanca y ella de vestido rosa palo, lucían bien, Ryoga uso un traje negro brilloso y camisa blanca, Ranma uso un traje negro mate con camisa blanca, corbata negra brillosa, lucia tan sexy, provocaba mis peores pensamientos, y eso que yo a él siempre lo llame pervertido, si supiera lo que pensé al verlo diría que Happosai era un santo, en esa ocasión uso loción olía a madera, como cuando despiertas en el bosque después de una noche lluviosa, en el bolsillo del saco tenia una servilleta color coral claro, idéntica a mi vestido.

-Luces sexy- se sonrojo

-Tú pareces postal y chica del calendario a la vez, te ves muy bien, Akane realmente te ves hermosa- Vaya cumplido él nunca decía nada bueno sobre mí y ahora estaba ahí con ese cumplido completamente sonrojado.

-Vamos apuren, ya después planeamos otra boda, ahora hay que sacar esta, anden- esa Nabiki, siempre tan inoportuna, ella vestía el mismo vestido que yo, solo que mando a hacerle un corte en la pierna, Kuno estaba detrás de ella usando un traje verde bandera, curiosamente se veía muy apuesto y junto parecían la pareja más "cool" que hubiera visto en la vida, ambos guapos y glamorosos. El ultimo en salir fue el viejo Happosai usaba un pequeño traje típico japonés, se fue saltando de techo en techo dijo que tenia una cita y que pasaría por ella, nos veríamos en la boda. Estábamos todos subiendo al auto cuando apareció Kasumi rebosante en su vestido de novia, lucia perfecta, el velo cubría su rostro, no pude evitar derramar una lagrima, que Ranma con mucho disimulo limpio, me gire a verlo y sonrío, me abrazo por la espalda dejando nuestras manos unidas a la altura de mi cintura al frente. No me quería acostumbrar a esos buenos tratos, no cuando en pocos días volvería a Sapporo, no pensé más en aquello, total solo se vive una vez y si ahorita se daba lo gozaría, cada pareja partió en un auto diferente, a excepción de Nabiki y Kuno quienes subieron a la limosina con Kasumi y mi padre, Ryoga se fue con nosotros, algo que no me molesto ni mucho menos pero me hubiera gustado ir sola con Ranma, estaba por irme a pocos días, quería aprovechar hasta el ultimo minuto para estar con él. En mi regazo llevaba el ramo de la novia, debíamos llegar primero era parte del cortejo de los novios junto con Ranma.

Varios invitados ya esperaban pacientes en la iglesia cuando llegamos, Ranma estaciono el auto y bajo para abrirme la puerta, baje tomada se du mano, Ryoga salió después, vio a Ukio y Tsubasa en la puerta y se adelanto con ellos, llego la limosina de la novia, el chofer abrió la puerta, primero bajo Kuno ayudando a bajar a Nabiki, entonces bajo mi papá con los ojos completamente rojos, salió Kasumi con la sonrisa mas bella que le hubiera visto hasta entonces, fue ella quien tomo a mi padre del brazo y comenzó a andar, en la puerta de la iglesia se detuvo, Nabiki se acerco para acomodar su vestido y yo le di el ramo, caminamos por delante de ella cada quien con su respectiva pareja, a cada paso que daba me temblaban las piernas Ranma tomo mi mano con más fuerza.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, solo necesitas ver la cara de Tofu para saber que es lo mejor que les pudo pasar a estos dos- susurro para que solo yo lo escuchara, Tofu sonreía en el altar, si la mejor pareja que hubiera conocido en la vida estaba a punto de unirse para siempre- ¿Te imaginas?, si ahorita tiemblas, ¿cómo estarás el día que te toque a ti ser la de blanco?- tropecé, no me dejo caer y sonrió por los dos, ¿eso que significaba? ¿en que estaba pensando?

Nunca en mi vida había experimentado tal pánico, no sabia que pensar, por un lado, la Akane de 16 años que aun viva en mi saltaba de emoción, ¿Ranma insinuaba que se quería casar conmigo? Ya nos habíamos besado y no habíamos peleado todo parecía nuevo. Por otro lado, Akane de 20 años con mil metas por alcanzar se veía frustrada, la inmadura la jalaba a creer en cuanto de hadas, se que fue una ceremonia preciosa, lo se por el video, estaban todos nuestros amigos ahí reunidos, y familia nueva y todos, pero yo en ese momento me debatía ¿qué hacer?, fue Nabiki la que me vio distraída al salir de la iglesia, me dio una copa, quien sabe de dónde la saco.

-Todos estamos atónitos Akane, pero quita esa cara, es el día de tu hermana, te prohíbo pensar en otra cosa que no sea en desearle lo mejor y si no puedes -saco otra copa – no dejes que se te acabe.

Partimos solo las chicas en la limosina al salón debíamos ayudar a Kasumi a darse una arregladita para la fiesta, deje de pensar en todo y seguí el consejo de Nabiki.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiempos Cruzados

Capitulo 3

Les advierto queridos amigos que en esta parte de la historia hay un pedazo de redacción NO APTO para menores, si suelen ruborizarse con los cuentos que platican las parejas que se aman, mejor no lo lean todo, sin más advertencias por el momento continúen leyendo.

Llegamos al salón las hermanas de la novia, la novia y unas amigas, nos arreglamos, retocamos el maquillaje que con las lagrimas de la ceremonia se veía estropeado, y renovamos peinados, todo listo. Los invitados comenzaron a llegar ocupando sus respectivos lugares, la más ocupada aquí fue Nabiki, ella se había encargado de organizar todo con Kasumi, como yo estuve ausente me ahorre todo ese lio, tenían la mesa de los novios, la de los suegros y su familia, la mi padre y tíos junto con el maestro Happosai y la anciana Colagne, y de más invitados, ciertamente era una boda pequeña no mas de 70 invitados, pero no por ser pequeña estaba exenta de lujos, los candelabros de las mensas eran de cristales rosados, con un adorno de orquídeas rosas y blancas, el plaque era blanco con orillas en oro, los cubiertos de oro, las copas estaban talladas, las mesas eran de madera con un camino de seda blanca con hilos de oro que hacían figuras de grullas, había lujo por todos lados, el menú estuvo compuesto por platillos típicos japoneses, desde las bebidas hasta el postre, todo estuvo delicioso.

En mi mesa nos encontrábamos Nabiki y Kuno, Ryoga y Kodashi (él iba solo y Kodashi había sido invitada y estaba sola, supongo que hicieron la prueba para ver que tal esa pareja, no funciono, pero fue muy gracioso verlos intentar interactuar entre ellos, no tenían nada en común) Xianpu y Mouse, Ukio y Tsubasa, Ranma y yo, llevábamos una platica bastante entretenida, ya no como en los viejos tiempos cuando todos peleábamos con todos , a la izquierda de Ranma estaba Kodashi de vez en cuando intentaba robarme la atención que Ranma me tenía pero él siempre volvía a mi ignorando los desesperados intentos de Kodashi, Xianpu y Ukio mantenían una amena platica sobre sus respectivos negocios, que si estaría bien que abrieran una clase de comida china, que si esto, que si aquello, sus chicos opinaban de repente pero ellas no les prestaban mucha atención, así transcurrió un buen rato y para no dar demasiada atención a mis pensamientos yo me dedique a escuchar las conversaciones a mi alrededor y a seguir tomando, propuse un juego que aprendí en la universidad, cada que alguien dijera no los chicos tomarían y cada que alguien dijera si las chicas y si alguien provocaba una pelea o discusión todos tomábamos, en algún momento nos dimos cuenta de que ya estábamos bastante alegres y desinhibidos nos levantamos a bailar, yo por mis muy esporádicas escapadas a algún bar de Sapporo en compañía de Kagome me había visto obligada a aprender a bailar, no sabia que Ranma supiera, para mi sorpresa lo hacia muy bien, entre vuelta y vuelta me sentí mareada, la musicaba seguía tendiendo bastante ritmo pero ya era mas suave, mas delicada, recordaba a la playa tranquila, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar, como si me encontrara dentro del mar, no muy profundo si no hasta la cadera, deje que mis caderas se movieran como si se tratara del mar intentando llevarme, mis brazos se sentían tan livianos los movía al compás, de pronto percibí el pecho firme y duro de Ranma enfrente de mí, abrí los ojos y me tope con los suyos, sonreía.

-¿La estas pasando bien Akane?

-Como nunca, ¿y tú?

-La paso bien, nunca te había visto bailar- paso su mano por mi cintura acercándome a él y moviéndose conmigo.

-Nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo- me dio una vuelta

-¿Quieres sentarte?

-Si, si quiero

Llegamos a la mesa, todos estaban sentados los únicos que permanecían en la pista éramos nosotros, que pena nos estaban viendo bailar, me acerco un vaso con agua.

-Si continúas bebiendo así, te quedaras dormida antes de que partan el pastel.

Solo sonreí, me había descubierto, ¡oh Ranma! Si pudiéramos hablar de lo que estoy pensando, necesito decirte que te quiero, que me gustas, que haría mil cosas contigo pero que aun no puedo, tengo otras metas que deseo alcanzar antes de entregar mi vida al matrimonio, ¿estarás de acuerdo con eso? ¿te sentirás igual, te gusto, quieres compartir conmigo el resto de la vida o solo sigues indicaciones? Necesitaba hablar con él, quería saber que era lo que él sentía y si estaría dispuesto a esperar que yo cumpla con todos mis cometidos, o que tal que, él no sentía lo mismo por mí, que tal que solo era cuestión de honor, ¡rayos! Cuantas dudas. Se escucho la voz del animador anunciando el tradicional, mmm, ¿Cómo llamarlo? ¿"arrojo del ramo"? ¿" aventón del ramo"? bueno ya saben a qué me refiero, todas las chicas solteras debían pasar a la pista, la novia estaba siendo ayudada por su esposo a subirse a una silla, todas las solteras nos levantamos Ukio le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tsubasa y le guiño un ojo, al parecer a ella ya no le interesaba para nada conquistar a Ranma, por fin se había resignado a ser su amiga y nada más, esa elección los tenia a ambos muy contentos Ranma por fin podía relajarse con ella y volverla su confidente, hablaba de todo con ella y así obtenía un punto de vista femenino de todas las cosas, Kodashi por el contrario le prometió conseguir el ramo para poder casarse con él después, Xianpu no se levantó, dijo que como amazona que era esos "ritos" no significaban nada para ella, ella se comprometería con el hombre mas fuerte, se quedo de pie junto con los chicos.

Todas animábamos a la novia, primero fingió arrojar el ramo en tres ocasiones, lo único que aventó fueron rosas blancas la primera me dio de lleno en la cara, todo mundo rio hasta yo me reí, la segunda cayo en mis manos sin siquiera hacer el esfuerzo por atraparla, la ultima fue a parar directo en mi escote, todo el mundo estaba sorprendido en ninguna ocasión hice el intento por atrapar alguna y todas habían ido a parar a mí, pensé por un segundo que había sido cosa de Kasumi, pero ella estaba de espaldas a nosotras no podía ver a donde arrojaba las rosas, esperábamos una rosa más pero en la cuarta ocasión si arrojo el ramo, sentí un empujón de parte de todas lo que me hizo tropezar y tirar mis tres rosas me agache para recogerlas y en ese momento la chica que tenia a mi espalda atrapo el ramo, ¿destino? ¿suerte?, quien sabe, tal vez el universo me estaba diciendo algo, vaya de pura casualidad tres rosas pararon en mi y el ramo que venía directo a mí fue a parar a las manos de aquella chica, de no ser porque me agache seguro hubiera sido la dueña del ramo y sin intentar atraparlo. Todo mundo comenzó a felicitarla, "seguro serás la siguiente" le decían entre abrazos, me aparte y alcance a Ranma, se encontraba en la esquina de la pista.

-Vaya suerte, por poco y eras la siguiente en casarte- dijo rascándose la mejilla y viendo para otra parte.

-Si, que nervios. - le di mis rosas de la suerte- te las regalo, para que pienses en mi cada que alguien se quiera casar contigo- me alce en puntitas dejándole un beso en la nariz, obvio fui muy cuidadosa de que nadie viera ese detalle.

-Damas es momento de que den lugar a los caballeros solteros, anímense chicos y pasen a la pista, el novio debe sacar la liga de la pierna de su esposa y él que la atrape, dice la tradición que será bendecido encontrando al amor de su vida para poder desposarla-dijo el animador de la fiesta

-Esa liga será mía- dijo Mouse en un tono muy decidido

-Pero tú eres de cultura china, eso a ti no debería importarte, lo único que debería importar es entrenar y derrotarme solo así me casare contigo- comento Xianpu en tono enojado, ¿acaso eso sonó a celos?

-Tienes razón Xianpu mi amor, tus palabras solo me motivan a ser mejor para ser digno de ti

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo solo te recuerdo a que cultura perteneces, si quieres ir por esa liga, pues ve, al fin de cuentas el único que a logrado vencerme a sido Ranma, si quieres que me case con él, olvídate de entrenar y ve por tu liga.

-No te preocupes Xianpu preciosa, yo pronto venceré a Saotome y te liberare de tu compromiso.

Ranma y yo nos hicimos los locos, fingiendo no escuchar nada de eso, ¡vaya, vaya! Con que pudiera ser que algo ocurría entre esos dos, Ryoga jalo a Ranma, no quería ir él solo , le costo mas tiempo del esperado a Tofu sacar la liga de la pierna de Kasumi, y es que sus lentes se habían vuelto a empañar, apenas sabia lo que hacía, cuando por fin pudo sacarla la alzo como si se tratara de un trofeo, él no jugo con los chicos, de inmediato se dio la vuelta y la arrojo, pude ver como Ranma la diviso ¿acaso quería atraparla?, mala suerte para todos el maestro Happosai estaba ahí, y al ser una prenda "casi intima" obviamente se arrojo por ella, Ryoga y Ranma se encargaron de estrellarlo en el piso ocasionando que la liga saliera volando, esta vez, quien la tomo fue Kuno y victorioso salió de la pista de baile directo a Nabiki para ponérsela en la cabeza, Nabiki solo sonrió de lado tratando de disimular que estaba contenta con aquel resultado, seguido a esto partieron el pastel, una hora más de baile y despedimos a los novios, me acerque a mi hermana, la abrace y con todo el corazón le desee la mejor de las suertes, era una paraje tan llena de amor que resultaba imposible no sentirlo, se amaban locamente, tantos años ocultando su amor y cuando por fin lo demostraron se fueron con todo para conseguir estar juntos, de verdad que dese con todas mis fuerzas verlos contentos siempre. Los acompañamos hasta el auto, papá comenzó a llorar y pude ver que incluso Nabiki tenia los ojos rojos, me abrace a Ranma de cierta forma se estaba terminando un capitulo en mi vida, con la boda de mi hermana se iba por completo mi infancia, iniciábamos plenamente la vida de adultos jóvenes por su puesto ja, Ranma me devolvió el abrazo, sentí un escalofrió en su cuerpo, me di cuenta que había salido sin su saco y la noche estaba fresca, supuse que podría darle frio, lo tome de la mano para poder entrar de nuevo a la fiesta, mi papá se quedó ahí solo un rato más viendo partir a Kasumi junto con Tofu hasta que el auto dejo de verse en la oscuridad de la noche, la fiesta siguió por dos horas más, y como ya no estaban los novios y aun sobraba bastante alcohol nos dispusimos a tomar todos, maldita sea en esta segunda ronda sentí el efecto del alcohol más rápido. Papá y tío Genma terminaron "hasta las manitas" el viejo Happosai y Colagne terminaron más allá de las manitas, los subimos a todos en un solo auto y como Ryoga no tomo lo mandamos a él de chofer, Nabiki desapareció junto con Kuno después de que los novios partieron, Xianpu y Mouse se ofrecieron para llevar a Ukio y Tsubasa, así que quedábamos Ranma y yo, pero como ya había vuelto a tomar sentí hambre.

-Anda Ranma, vamos a volvernos locos, salgamos a ver si encontramos algo de comer.

Manejo sin rumbo fijo hasta que recordó que en la salida a la carretera había un puesto de ramen que abría 24/7, pasaba por ahí siempre que iba a entrenar con su grupo y Ryoga, era un puesto bastante acogedor, se podría decir que hogareño, lo atendían dos ancianos, la mesera era una chica que se ocupaba de la cocina por las noches cuando ellos se retiraban a descansar. Pedimos para llevar 4 sopas, dos panes y 6 cervezas.

-Podemos comer aquí, o llevarlo a casa

-Ya es muy tarde para estar manejando, deberíamos comer aquí y dormir un rato en el coche hasta que salga el sol y regresamos a casa ¿Cómo ves? - le dije sin ninguna otra intención, lo juro, yo estaba preocupada por nuestro bien estar.

\- Si gustan tenemos una cabaña unos pasos mas adelante, solemos alquilarla a los viajeros y ahorita está vacía- Nos interrumpió la mesera sacando una llave de su mandil.

Volteé a ver a Ranma – Por mi no hay problema- dije y al instante sentí un calor tremendo en la cara ¡ay Dios pero que dije!

-Bueno si, si por ti no hay problema, por mi tampoco, digo ya estoy algo cansado para seguir manejando- me dijo increíblemente ruborizado, ambos veíamos nuestros pies.

La chica carraspeo en la puerta, dándonos la señal para que la siguiéramos. La cabaña en si era pequeña apenas de 4x4, tenia un baño con lo básico, y era solo una cama matrimonial, solo UNA CAMA, ¡matrimonial!, junto a ella había una mesita y dos sillas.

-Si pasan frio, pueden poner el calentador, solo giren a la derecha la perilla y enciende- se trataba de una fogata eléctrica. - con permiso. – salió dejándonos ahí solos.

\- Voy a poner el calentador, a decir verdad si hace un poco de frio- Ranma avanzo al interior de la recamara, frente a la cama estaba el dichoso calentador, yo coloque las cosas en la mesita, y comencé a sacarlas, pues ya, estábamos ahí sin planearlo, tan espontaneo como se pudo dar, y estaba con él que era lo más importante, no había nadie más cerca, nadie iría a buscarnos, nadie saldría sorpresivamente a interrumpir nada, mi corazón empezó a palpitar como loco, me sudaron las manos, la cara me ardía, y sentía veinticinco mil mariposas en el estómago, subiendo por la garganta, posándose sobre Ranma quien por cierto se quedó estático frente a la chimenea, no decía nada, estaba ahí analizando las "llamas" falsas de la fogata.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Si un poco- se giro al escuchar mi voz

-¿Qué prefieres comer primero las sopas o los panes?

-Dame una sopa y abre una cerveza

Abrí dos cervezas y repartí las sopas, mientras comíamos platicábamos de la fiesta y lo agradable que fue todo, llevábamos dos cervezas cada quien y habíamos subido el tono de nuestras voces, estábamos riendo.

-Pues déjame decirte que entre todas las chicas tú te me hiciste la mas guapa, te ves tan bien Akane, que siento celos de que otros te vean, no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de besarte en la pista, al momento en que casi te cae el ramo, cuando comías pastel, cuando reías, tuve ganas de besarte toda la noche.

¿QUÉ? ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡RANAMA SE ME ESTABA DECLARANDO! No supe que pensar por un lado estaba aterrada, eso significaba que si quería todo ese compromiso, que probablemente estábamos llegando al punto de la relación en que debíamos hablar claro sobro nuestros sentimientos, sobre el compromiso, planear otra boda y todo, pero ¿y mis sueños? ¿Sería muy egoísta de mi parte mandar al diablo su declaración y solo pensar en lo que yo quería? Al carajo todo, él chico que me gustaba desde los 16 años se me estaba por fin declarando, que importaba todo lo demás, en ese momento estaba por fin diciendo lo que tanto añoraba escuchar, que importaba si era por el alcohol, no habíamos bebido tanto como para hacer una locura de borrachos, pero si lo suficiente como para bajar los escudos que habíamos puesto entre nosotros por culpa de nuestra inmadurez, no lo pensé dos veces necesitaba corresponder su declaración y no había palabras que pudieran expresar todo lo que sentía, me arroje a sus labios, lo bese con toda el alma, con toda la pasión que pude transmitir, él enredo sus dedos en mi cabello tirando suavemente hacia atrás, produciendo que mis neuronas se relajaran, permitiendo que me dejara llevar, intensificamos más el beso con suaves caricias, por la espalda, los brazos, el cuello, no pude más y lo levante de la silla, estábamos de pie besándonos, saboreándonos, en medio de todo ese placer pude sentir su mano posarse sobre mi pecho, me dio un escalofrío y él intento apartarse, no podía dejar que se alejara, por fin estábamos en plena comunión y él quería apartarse, tome su mano con la mía haciendo un poco de presión sin abrir los ojos y profundizando nuestro beso, volvió prisioneros mis pechos en sus manos, por momentos los apretaba delicadamente y en otros buscaba el pezón para hacer mas presión sobre el, provocando un ligero dolor, dolor que agradaba, que me provocaba ofrecerle más para sentir más estaba fascinada con todo, al punto de querer llorar, o reír, no sabia exactamente que, solo no quería dejar de sentir, él se separo primero, alzando mi mentón para obligarme a verlo, fue la primera vez que pude entender su profunda mirada, lo deseaba tanto como yo, y esa noche estábamos solos, nos debíamos esa noche, podíamos dejarnos llevar. Me abrazo inhalando el perfume de mi cabello, dejando un tierno beso en mi frente y bajo hasta mis labios en un recorrido de pequeños besos, acerque mis brazos a su cuello y por impulso brinque hasta dejar mis piernas amarradas en su cadera, el poso sus manos en mis nalgas, apretando muy suave, sin dejar de besarnos fuimos directo a la cama. Fue la primera vez que nos entregábamos a otra persona, nadie nunca te advierte de lo húmedo que llega a ser, sabes que puede doler un poco sobre todo si eres chica, pero ese solo fue un detallito, Ranma se comporto como todo un galán, conocía perfectamente cada rincón de mí, sabia con que intensidad entrar, cuando besar, donde succionar, jamás experimente tal placer, tanta entrega, ambos sudábamos, percibí mis labios secos seguramente de tanto jadear, tenia su olor impregnado en mi piel, su sabor en mi boca, estalle en millones de destellos de placer alcanzando el punto máximo dicha, nada en el mundo se le podía comparar, nada como haber sido suya, comenzaba a amanecer cuando por fin quedamos dormidos, satisfechos por tal goce, estaba adormilada cuando sentí como acariciaba mi pierna desde la rodilla y subía en zigzag, trazando círculos en mis glúteos, pasando por el perímetro de mi cadera provocando que se me erizara la piel, subió por mis vertebras hasta enredar de nuevo sus dedos en mi cabello jalando de él obligándome a voltear y robando un beso agresivo y pasional, todo comenzaba de nuevo, escondió sus dedos dentro de mi ocasionando que comenzara a jadear, succiono mis senos uno a la vez, por cuarta vez en menos de 24 horas nos dejamos llevar.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-¡Sí! Estoy famélica, que bueno que no devoramos todo anoche

Desayunamos a las 13 horas, completamente desnudos, ambos estábamos en forma así que era un espectáculo bastante agradable, ciertamente si antes era torpe en ese momento fui el doble, me temblaban las piernas y los brazos, mi coordinación motora se vio muy afectada, pero como no iba a ser esa forma, si todo mi cerebro estaba nadando en endorfinas y dopamina, y todas las hormonas de placer y felicidad que pueden habitar en un ser humano, que agradable era su compañía, su forma de ser tan distinto al chico idita que fue a los 16 años, hablamos de mil temas, me pareció que ninguno quería hablar del futuro, yo por obvias razones, pero me daba curiosidad saber por que Ranma estaba evitando el tema.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de regresar, ¿Qué les diremos?

-Pues nada, que me dio hambre de camino a casa, pasamos a comer a un local un poco retirado y como volvimos a tomar nos orillamos en la carretera y dormimos ahí, antes de regresar pasamos a desayunar y listo, estuvimos en casa, no hay que dar más explicaciones, lo que hace a un buen mentiroso un "buen mentiroso" es eso, nunca da muchas explicaciones, entre menos palabras pronunciemos mejor. - Me metí a bañar, al salir estaba él esperándome con una toalla, me seco y envolvió con mucho cuidado, (una chica lista siempre lleva unas pantimedias limpias en la bolsa) se las di para que me las pusiera, termino vistiéndome, no tardo nada en bañarse, nos arreglamos tal y como nos veíamos anoche. Regresamos la llave a los posaderos y emprendimos el viaje de regreso a casa, fue un viaje tranquilo, pusimos música e iba cantando, no quería escuchar mis pensamientos, solo sentir mi agitado corazón que suplicaba por quedarse en casa a lado de él, para siempre con él. Mi cerebro dictamino otra cosa, Cuando entramos al distrito de Nerima tome su mano y la bese.

\- ¿Crees que podamos dejar esto como un secreto entre nosotros?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues a no decir nada sobre los que paso

\- ¿No creerás que voy a ir a contarle a mi mamá sobre lo que hicimos? ¿no? ¿o a tu papá?

-No, no para nada, no es eso, me refiero a no decir nada sobre que por fin logramos entendernos, llevarnos bien y todo eso.

-A claro, no te preocupes, podemos seguir igual, como si nada hubiera pasado, aun que si paso- me vio de reojo

\- Si, ya pero no digamos nada

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué quieres ser tan cautelosa con esto?

-Es que no quiero que se hagan a la idea de que nos casaremos

\- ¿Cómo, no vas a casarte conmigo?

\- ¡No!, no por ahora Ranma, aun no, todavía me falta mucho

\- ¿Qué tanto es lo que te falta? – percibí molestia en su voz

-Pues ya sabes los estudios, graduarme, ejercer mi carrera, viajar, conocer lugares y personas nuevas

\- ¿Cuándo vas a terminar con todo eso?, es que ¿no quieres que este contigo?

-Si, no … no … no sé, todavía me falta tiempo, entiende

Detuvo el auto y giro a verme, lucia molesto

-Yo no había pensado en dejar que todo esto pasara, paso por que ambos lo quisimos, porque … no sé, nos dejamos llevar y estuvo bien, o dime que no

-Estuvo estupendo, pero yo aun tengo muchas cosas por hacer antes de ponerme a pensar en que si quiero o no un futuro contigo

\- ¿Es que acaso no me quieres contigo?

-Si, pero entiende que tengo otras prioridades, quiero cosas mejores para …

\- ¿Qué cosa puede ser más importante que planear tu futuro conmigo? ¿es que acaso no me ves en tu futuro? ¿no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti? O es que…

\- ¡Que no me quiero amarrar a ti! Quiero hacer cosas por mi y para mí, si me fui fue para probarme que yo sola puedo, que no te necesito, que no necesito de nadie, yo muy bien puedo sola, por dos años estuve fuera y nunca me llamaste, nunca dejaste un recado, nada, antes de estar pensando en el futuro debemos ver el presente que tenemos, que somos, quien queremos ser, ¡maldita sea! necesitamos madurar, si no te intereso en todo este tiempo buscarme no creas que por haber tenido sexo ya quiero un futuro contigo o es que ¿crees que ya puedes decidir por mí? ¡entérate…!

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿qué Akane? Eso no fue solo sexo, entérate tú que yo te quiero y quiero formar un futuro contigo, pero si no me necesitas, si no me quieres a tu lado, bien te puedes ir a donde te plazca y hacer lo que se te antoje con quien quieras, te crees que por estar lejos ya eres muy madura, muy independiente, pues bien, vete no te necesito, yo también tengo otros planes otras ideas y todas ellas quería hacerlas contigo a mi lado, porque se puede, si se puede, pero si para ti es mas importante tu espacio, te daré todo el que necesites. – bajo del auto y azoto la puerta, se detuvo unos segundos y después emprendió una carrera contra ¿Quién sabe contra quién?, maldita sea como pudo irse todo al carajo en tan poco tiempo, hace apenas unas horas éramos los mas felices, y ahora apenas podía tolerar pensar en él, maldito egoísta, solo piensa en él, como si yo no tuviera ya los ojos puestos en mis metas, ¿y que si quería alcanzarlas solas? ¿Qué tenia de malo no querer casarme con él?, no era un no para siempre, solo debía darme tiempo, pero el muy idiota es estúpido y no escucha, pues si me mandaba al diablo yo lo mandaría dos veces, no lo necesitaba, no necesitaba de nadie me enfrentaría al mundo sola y saldría adelante mi primer gran reto se me presentaba en ese momento y lo enfrentaría con la frente en alto, analicemos la situación, Ranma me dejo abandonada en el auto, auto que no se manejar y que no es mío, ya había visto a varios manejar ¿qué tan difícil podría ser? Me cambie de asiento al del piloto y encendí el vehículo, primer paso ok, ahora la marcha mmmm listo, estaba ya muy cerca de casa, nada malo podía pasar, conduje a una velocidad de tortuga, lo que hubieran sido unos 15 minutos fueron 45 pero llegue bien, como pude estacione el auto, al ingresar iría por él lo tomaría de su trenza y lo arrastraría hasta que pidiera perdón y me dejara explicar, maldita sorpresa, ahora resultaba que había salido, supuestamente llego tomo sus cosa y salió corriendo seguido por Ryoga, no dijeron nada a nadie tía Nodoka alcanzo a verlos partir solo por el ruido que hicieron al empacar. Naturalmente fue a mi a quien cuestionaron por todo, no dije nada de lo que paso, e invente una pequeña mentira para justificar su enojo y abandono. Al terminar subí y me encerré en mi habitación, no quería saber de nadie, que cabeza dura, que idiota e inmaduro, mira que molestarse así y salir corriendo era de cobardes, llore hasta el cansancio, una parte de mi tenía el corazón roto lo extrañaba, tenia deseos de abandonar todo e ir corriendo a buscarlo, explicarle que mi vida solo adquiría sentido con él a mi lado y la otra la orgullosa quería molerlo a golpes, ¿es que nunca iba a cambiar? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que yo tenia voz, que no podía seguir dejando que otros decidieran por mí?, no baje a cenar esa noche, lo echaba de menos, mas que nunca, dolía no tenerlo a mi lado, quise sacar mi pijama para dormir, pero me encontré con sus playeras, tenían su aroma, me quite la ropa y use su playera para dormir, soñé con él.

Al despertar no había vuelto, tía Nodoka preparaba el desayuno papá y tío Genma jugaban y Nabiki estaba encerrada en su habitación hablando por teléfono. Ranma vuelve necesito hablar contigo, explicarte las cosas, al terminar de desayunar fingí que debía ir de compras y Sali sola, pase al café del gato, tal vez estaría ahí, nada, fui con Ukio y si estuvo ahí, paso la noche y salió antes que amaneciera, Ukio parecía molesta o al menos la note de esa forma conmigo, no fue la misma, algo paso que me hizo darme cuanta que su aura conmigo estaba distinta, hablo poco.

-Llegas tarde a buscarlo Akane, se fue hace unas horas, todavía no salía el sol cuando partieron

-AH, es que yo ..

\- No tienes por que darme explicaciones a mí, yo no las necesito, pero te voy a decir una cosa, es mi amigo y no quiero volver a verlo en esa situación, no se que paso entre ustedes, pero definitivamente rompiste algo en él, algo que costara mucho volver a sanar.

Regrese a casa temblando, ¿a qué se habrá referido Ukio?

Los pocos días que estuve en casa antes de regresar a Sapporo pasaron con una letanía inmensa, de momentos me entristecía, por ratos me enojaba, anduve en un carrusel de emociones, encerrada en aquella casa, que parecía enorme, más grande de lo que recordaba, Nabiki casi no se paraba por ahí, papá y tío Genma pasaban el rato entrenando o jugando, Tía Nodoka se estaba encargando de la casa, Happosai entraba, salía, dormía, comía y se volvía a ir. Kasumi llamo al segundo día de su luna de miel antes de que yo partiera, se fueron a explorar Australia y sonaba fascinada. Llego el momento de partir, nunca llego, no volví a verlo antes de partir deje una nota sobre la almohada, "te eche de menos, ya no tardes en volver" al reverso deje mi número, si en algún momento quería hablar conmigo siempre podría llamarme. Al lado de mi uniforme escolar deje colgado el vestido que use la noche de la boda, y sobre el escritorio coloque en un marco, en la foto aparecíamos los dos sonrientes en la boda de Kasumi, yo usaba un sombrero de novio y el la tiara de la novia con un velito, me tomaba por la cintura yo recargaba un brazo en sus hombros y con la otra mano sujetaba el sombrero, yo veía hacia la cámara, tenía los labios juntos como arrojando un beso él me veía sonriendo, una magnifica foto. Ojalá llames pronto, Sali de la habitación si permanecía un rato más ahí me pondría a llorar y me arrepentiría de todo, rumbo al aeropuerto, converse con papá.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes?

-Nada papá, solo ya sabes discutimos como siempre

-Pero él siempre regresa Akane, a él le gusta estar a tu lado, se le ve en la mirada en todas sus acciones, en esta visita no quisimos interferir pensando en que ustedes sabrían resolver sus problemas, parecía que lo habían logrado, por poco pongo a Nabiki a preparar también tu boda y..

\- Eso, eso es lo que nos aleja, por que no entiendes que ya no soy una niña, que todo el tiempo le estén recordando a Ranma que debe casarse conmigo es lo que lo mantiene a mi lado, no sé si lo hace por convicción o por honor a su palabra, yo no quiero un matrimonio así, donde todos me digan que hacer y yo no poder ni opinar, necesito mi libertad

-¿Quieres anular el compromiso?

-Ese compromiso para mi no tiene valor ni fundamento, es una promesa de niños, sin importancia alguna- No quise decirlo de esa forma, no me refería a que anularan todo, de no haber estado molesta me habría dado cuenta del mensaje que le di, permanecimos en silencio hasta llegar a la terminal, me ayudo a bajar mis maletas.

-Últimamente Nabiki no se para mucho por la casa, Kasumi ya se fue, solo quedamos los Saotome y yo, pero tu eres mi hija y quero que seas feliz, hare lo que pueda para permitirte encontrar lo que sea que estás buscando hija.

-Gracias papá- lo abrace, resulta que cuando tomas decisiones fuertes que cambian tu vida por completo necesitas eso, un abrazo fuerte de papá. Nos despedimos y entre a registrar maletas y todo esa ostentación del aeropuerto, espere por una hora a que llamaran para abordar mi vuelo, traía puestos los audífonos, cuando comenzaron a hacer fila para subir al avión me los quite, había mucho ruido a mi alrededor, por unos segundos creí verle, de no ser por la distancia y el chico detrás de mí que me apresuraba le habría dedicado unos segundos para observarlo bien, pero era imposible, si no se apareció en dos días ¿porqué iría hasta el aeropuerto? Di mi pase de abordar a la sobrecargo, me sonrió y de vuelta me puse los audífonos, escuche mi nombre, gire el rostro para ver a la sobre cargo que con un gesto de la mano me invito a apresurarme por aquel pasillo, no le di importancia seguramente fue mi imaginación.

El día que regresé a Sapporo era llovioso y gris, Kagome no estaba en casa, no había comida en l alacena y teníamos un montón de trastes sucios, no hizo nada en mi ausencia y se daba el lujo de ir por mi y no estar, no quería estar sola me sentía triste, puse música con el volumen más alto que pude y empecé a limpiar. Cuando termine sonó el teléfono.


	4. Chapter 4

Tiempos Cruzados

Capitulo 4

Esta etapa de mi vida la llamo "silencio"

\- ¿Bueno?

\- (interferencia)

\- ¿bueno? ¿hay alguien?

\- ¿Akane?

-Nabiki ¿eres tú?

-Claro que si hermana. ¿Quién más podría llamarte?

-Nadie más, ¿Qué paso, todo bien?

-Si todo bien, de maravilla, te llamo para preguntarte que tal llegaste

-Todo tranquilo

-Qué bien, ¿alguna novedad?

-Mmmm ninguna o ¿a qué te refieres?

-Osh anda iré al grano, ¿si logro alcanzarte o no?

\- ¿Quién?

\- ¡Ranma, tonta! ¡Ranma! ¿Quién más si no él?, llego a casa como una hora después de que salieras con papá, paso corriendo a tu recamara, lo alcance en la puerta, le dije que acababas de irte y se sentó en la cama, vio que le dejaste una nota y entonces le dije, "si tienes algo que decirle, aun estas a tiempo de alcanzarla, no me dijo nada y salió corriendo.- empezó a describir las muchas cualidades que poseía Ranma, todas ellas me las sabia de memoria, entonces si era él, aquel sujeto que creí ver si era él, aquel grito si era él llamándome, pero que idiota porque no voltee.

\- ¿Ya está en casa?

-Hace rato que llego, pero en cuanto volvió papá lo llamo a él y al tío Genma al dojo, todavía no salen, supongo que se pusieron a entrenar o que se yo, pero entonces no te alcanzo, que mal, me hubiera gustado que regresaran juntos, haces falta aquí en la casa y bien puedes seguir estudiando en la universidad de acá no hace falta poner tanta distancia entre nosotros ¿sabes? No tienes que estar sola para alcanzar tus metas.

-No, no lo sé, le deje mi numero ¿crees que me llame?

-Si aún no te ha llamado es por que papá lo tiene encerrado, pero seguro lo hará, Akane niña necia, ¿qué no te quieres dar cuenta de que esta dispuesto a dejar todo por ti?

\- Es que es eso lo que no quiero, no quiero que deje nada por mí, quiero que haga todo y cuando decida que ya es momento de estar juntos, lo estaremos

-Tonta, es un decir, me refiero a que él haría de todo por ti, así sea estar casados, juntos, en polos opuestos, solo debes decirle que lo quieres y ya

-Intente decirle

-Inténtalo otra vez, te colgare para que pueda llamarte, cualquier cosa llámame tú, que descanses pequeña.

Nabiki tenía razón, podíamos intentar algo a distancia, espere su llamada toda la noche, la semana completa, nunca sonó el teléfono, harta de esperar y con la excusa de preguntar por Kasumi marque a casa, bastaron 3 timbres para que atendieran el teléfono, fue Kasumi quien respondió y claro que le pregunte por sus primeras semanas como esposa del Dr. Tofu, y su viaje y todo, naturalmente quería ponerle atención a cada palabra, obvio no estaba escuchando el ruido de fondo de la casa, no quise ser grosera pero se percató de mi distracción.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo Akane, estas muy callada?

Inhale hondo y deje salir el aire con pesadez – No me ocurre nada, solo … ya no puedo más, ¿Cómo esta él? ¿dónde esta? ¿Por qué no me ha llamado?

-¿Hablas de Ranma cierto?

-Si

-Hay algo que debes saber. – Resulta ser que después de que él regresara a casa subió corriendo a empacar, al parecer con la clara convicción de alcanzarme y hacerme regresar o permanecer aquí en Sapporo conmigo, no lo sé, supongo que nunca lo sabremos, estaba bajando las escalaras y papá en compañía del tío Genma lo interceptaron, llevándolo a regañadientes al dojo, hablaron por un par de horas, en las hubo gritos y desacuerdos, Ranma insistía en que debía hablar conmigo de frente, papá lo obligo a desistir de esa idea, ya había sido demasiado, acababa de entregar a su primer hija al hombre de su vida, nunca la había vista tan contenta y esa era la única forma que él aceptaría para entregar a sus hijas, no por obligación y menos a personas con las que sus hijas no congeniaban, con quienes solo peleaban, Ranma argumento que esos solo eran malos entendidos, que todo se solucionaba siempre, pero tío Genma lo interrumpió, dándole la razón a mi padre, como él no tenia hijas no sabia como debía sentirse mi papá de ver a sus hijas sufrir y no poder hacer algo, con los chicos era fácil, se les enseñaba a ser fuertes, a levantarse cuando cayeran, a regresar el golpe y a no derrotarse nunca, pero los enemigos de los chicos siempre eran contrincantes, retos que superar, nunca supo como manejar a los sentimientos como enemigos, así que entre ambos disolvieron el compromiso, Ranma se levanto gritando que estaban equivocados y que él les demostraría lo contrario, me traería de vuelta y se los demostraría, papá permaneció quieto y le dijo "hijo no tienes por qué hacer eso, entiende es ella quien así lo quiere, ella no va a casarse contigo, fue ella quien renuncio al compromiso para seguir adelante, sin ti, ojala lo entiendas a tiempo y continúes con tu camino", no podía creer que todos me hubieran mal interpretado, maldita sea, ahora si estaba todo arruinado, seguramente por eso él nunca llamo, seguramente creía que solo había sido una experiencia más en mi vida, no había forma de arreglar eso, no era la primera vez que mi papá intenta ayudarme y termina estropeándolo más, ¿qué podía hacer?, deje que Kasumi terminara su relato de horror, me dijo que después de eso, Ranma salió y no regreso hasta pasados tres días, justo cuando tío Genma y tía Nodoka habían conseguido rentar una casa a unas cuadras del dojo, pudiera ser que nosotros ya no fuéramos prometidos pero ellos seguían siendo amigos y seguirían frecuentándose, entro por sus cosas y salieron todos, no tenia idea de cuando volvería a verlo, ok, pudiera ser que viviría cerca, pero cuando fuera a casa ya no lo vería, necesitaba hablar con él, explicarle las cosas, pasaron las semanas, los meses, poco a poco las cosas fueron cambiando, y yo me acostumbre al frio que entro en mi corazón desde aquel día, era tan habitual en mi que casi no lo sentía, Nabiki dejo de ir casa, ya iba solo de visita, Kasumi se embarazo casi de inmediato, me hubiera gustado estar con ella y ver crecer su vientre pero me dedique al estudio, sin darnos cuenta ya había pasado un año, en el cual solo escuche su voz por el teléfono en una ocasión, hablaba con papá cuando lo escuche anunciarse, papá solo dijo que tenia visitas, que me llamaría después, a los minutos recibí mensajes de parte de Nabiki con fotos suyas, ella siempre que coincidían me mandaba fotos, todos se reunían para comer los domingos, como la casa de mi papá comenzaba a quedarse vacía, la ocupaban todos en domingo, como Tofu trabajaba todo el día y Kasumi dejo de impartir clases en su quinto mes, para no estar sola se mudaron con papá, él la cuidaba y ella a él, Tofu llegaba de noche, supe que Ranma intensifico sus entrenamientos ese año de silencio.

Volví por cinco días en verano, llego mi primer sobrino y naturalmente debía estar ahí, fue entonces que me dieron los por menores de todo. Se iba a las montañas a entrenar con Ryoga, se había vuelto más ágil, veloz había incrementado su masa muscular y por las fotos se veía estupendo, me hubiera gustado verle, tal vez ya no valía la pena tratar de explicarme, pero quería verlo, por desgracia ese fue el primer verano en que fue convocado a un torneo y estaba fuera de la ciudad, volvió el día después de mi partida, se disculpo con Kasumi por no haber estado presente en el nacimiento de su primer hijo, pero él chiquillo se adelanto dos semanas, así que no fue su culpa, Kasumi le dijo que no se preocupara, que ya tendría tiempo para convivir con él, Nabiki se aseguro de hacerle saber que estuve ahí por cinco días sola, él solo pregunto "¿Cómo esta?" Y ella le mostro una foto mía cargando a mi sobrino, sonrió y dijo" se ve bien". Por que nunca llamo, no lo entiendo, podíamos ser amigos. Paso volando ese primer año y medio, sin noticias suyas, Kagome solía suplicarme para hacerme salir de casa, pero no tenía ánimos, dijo que mi tristeza se estaba convirtiendo en depresión y que al paso que iba pronto me encontraría sola enrollada en mil cobertores en algún rincón de la casa, deje de salir, me dedicaba a estudiar y estudiar, sin nada más que hacer, la ropa que me compro Nabiki la deje guardada en el armario no tenia ganas de usar nada así, me limitaba a mis enormes sudaderas, no sé cómo me habrá visto que llamo a mi hermana para que fuera a verme.

-¿Dios mío Akane pero que te paso?- dijo en el marco de la puerta, fue una sorpresa verla ahí parada, la noche anterior hablamos y nunca dijo nada sobre venir a verme, de haberlo sabido me habría bañado (llevaba 3 días sin bañarme con el cabello grasoso y sin cepillarlo, no usaba maquillaje)

-También es bueno verte Nabiki -le dije arrastrando mi cobija de cerditos e ingresando a mi alcoba

-Hiciste bien en llamarme, yo me hago cargo- le dijo a Kagome y entro a mi recamara

Me regaño por un rato sobre mi poca higiene y el descuido, había dejado de entrenar, ya solo salía a correr y eso cuando me veía obligada por Kagome, tampoco me alimentaba bien, probablemente adelgace unos diez quilos, para ser sincera tenia razón al decirme que no veía atractiva, estaba casi en los huesos y mis ojeras no me ayudaban en nada, ya había pasado medio año desde aquel verano en que no pude verlo, no me percate de cuan afectada estaba, hacia 2 años que se anulo el compromiso y al parecer no lo llevaba tan bien.

-Debes recuperarte nena, recuerda porque estás aquí sola, siempre puedes regresar a casa ahí te cuidaríamos todos y no estarías sola, pero eso no es lo que quieres, siempre haz sido aferrada y necia, no te dejes caer, tienes algo que demostrar, hazlo , mira..

Puso en la pantalla un video, al parecer un torneo, él estaba ahí, en pantaloncillos sin playera, sobre un cuadrilátero, y los puños vendados.

-Ranma ha estado practicando incansablemente, se a puesto a estudiar nuevas técnicas, nuevos combates, quiere perfeccionar en todo, se le ve muy motivado, está muy bien, siguió adelante y mírate tú, estas aquí toda deprimida irreconocible. Si lo hubiera dejado venir se habría muerto de la preocupación.

-¿Cómo? ¿él hubiera venido?

-Si, tu amiga llamo un domingo y casual él estaba ahí con nosotros, escucho un poco de mi conversación y para cuando colgué estaba parado a lado de mí, fue algo mas o menos así: sonó el teléfono yo atendí, reconocí la voz de Kagome y entonces me dijo que estaba preocupada por ti, que lucias enferma y al borde del colapso, en ese momento le pregunte, pero ¿Akane esta bien? ¿necesita un médico? Me explico que actuabas distinto desde hacía tiempo y me suplico que viniera para acá me aclaro que era urgente, y le dije "salgo para allá lo más pronto posible" colgué y Ranma me dijo ¿Qué le pasa a Akane? Le dije que me habían llamado que probablemente estabas enferma, pero nada grave vendría a verte por qué no querías hacer caso a los cuidados que te daban, me pregunto ¿Cuándo partimos? Pero le recordé que no podía venir, ya tenía un compromiso, y no podía faltar, ¿sabes? Esta de gira le conseguí buenos patrocinadores y justo hoy comenzaba su gira, después de un rato lo convencí y te manda saludos.

¡QUÉ! Tenia dos años sin verlo y él quería venir a verme y la tarada de mi hermana le decía que no, maldita sea miles habían sido nuestras llamadas telefónicas donde sin querer terminaba preguntando por él, ella misma me mandaba fotos de él y yo las contestaba con caritas de ojitos en forma de corazón, y aun así ella le decía que no. – Pero grandísima tonta, ¿Cómo pudiste? - le arroje mi almohada- sabes perfecto que muero de ganas por verlo- ¿lagrimas? ¿Acaso estaba llorando?, maldita sea si, estaba ahí llorando en un rincón de mi cama y todo por que mi hermana no me facilito ver a Ranma.

-Haber si ahora tú entiendes, date cuenta de como estas, ¿tú crees que esta Akane le gusta a Ranma? La Akane de la que se enamoró quien sabe dónde la escondiste, con esta apariencia lo único que vas a ocasionarle es lastima ¿eso quieres?, que te vea ¿así?

No, no quería eso, volví mis ojos a la pantalla, la pelea terminaba, y ahí estaba él alzando el puño en señal de victoria, pero ¿Qué diablos? ¿Quiénes se creen esas? Un montón de modelitos se le acercaron, lo abrazaban y besaban, una de ellas en especial se le acerco a secarle el sudor, y él la tomo por la cintura, pero ¿Qué carajos?

-Ah sí, bueno "esas" son parte del oficio Akane, ya sabes, él tipo no es feo y bueno, relájate estoy segura de que no sale con nadie.

Estaba decidido, hasta aquí llegaba la "era del silencio" si quería estarse paseando con modelitos que lo haga, ya no era mi prometido, por dos años no toque a nadie más, recordando aquella noche especial y ahora veía como él abrazaba a otra y como la veía, fue duro darme cuenta que otras se le acercaban, restregándose en él, por lo general y de acuerdo a mi experiencia él nunca les corresponda pero, la imagen en la pantalla me aclaraba cuanto había cambiado, ya no solo correspondía al abrazo, si no que las veía, ¿habría perdido mi oportunidad con él? No, claro que no. Pase la noche viendo sus videos, casi siempre salía la misma chica, en algunos lo acompañaba Ryoga con una chica, en otros solo era él, algunos eran como tutoriales de rutinas de ejercicio, sí que había buenas marcas patrocinándolo.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas Kagome entro a la recamara, llevaba bocadillos y cervezas, estaba lista para salir, nos invito a un bar, pero no quise ir y al no ir yo Nabiki tampoco fue, puso atención a lo que veía en televisión, le aclare que ese era Ranma

-¿Ranma? ¿tu Ranma? ¿el de la boda de tu hermana? ¿ese que me platicaste que fue tu pr..?- no termino la pregunta le arroje una almohada, estaba Nabiki ahí, aclaro su garganta- prometido, amiga que fue tu prometido, pero que pendeja, como dejaste ir a ese bombón, yo ya me hubiera preñado de él para no dejarlo ir, ve, ve como se le avientan todas no, no, puff lo tendría amarrado a la cama, ay pero que tonta jajajaja. – se sentó con nosotras a ver los videos

Tenía razón, tenía razón en todo, ¡tonta, tonta Akane!, Nabiki nos contó la historia. Después de la boda de Kasumi se fue de casa toda la familia Saotome, él se fue a entrenar nuevas artes marciales, y desapareció por un tiempo, de repente se dejaba ver, que era cuando me mandaba fotos, entonces un día regreso, al sexto día del nacimiento de mi sobrino (justo el día de mi partida) quería trabajar pero como ya no era heredero del dojo no quería pedirle trabajo a mi papá, ya que tanto él como el tío Genma se encargaban de dar clases ahí; Con ayuda de Nabiki y Kuno le encontraron una representante, una chica llamada Akari, entre los 3 se hacían cargo de la carrera de Ryoga y Ranma, aparte de excelentes deportistas eran guapos, lo que les abría las puertas al mundo del modelaje y demás situaciones, apenas estaba en pláticas, necesitaban mas patrocinadores, que fueran más reconocidos, seguro lo lograrían.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?, fui la primera en alejarme para estar "mejor" y mírame, soy un desastre

-Pues, para empezar, date un baño, mañana salimos a correr y recuperas tu rutina de ejercicios y dieta sana, sigue estudiando, termina lo que viniste a hacer, regrésanos a nuestra Akane y lleva tu trasero a casa.

Cuánta razón había en sus palabras, basta de sentir lastima por mí, basta de alejarme de mi objetivo si volvía a casa seria como una triunfadora, no por que nuevamente necesitara de alguien, me dormí con la convicción de arreglar todo mañana, y hacia frio mejor me bañaba mañana temprano. Lo primero que hicimos al despertar fue arreglarnos y salir a desayunar, dábamos una vuelta por el campus, quería mostrarle mi universidad a mi hermana y con la compañía de Kagome todo se hacia mas divertido, a medio día nos detuvimos por un té, sonó el teléfono de Nabiki.

-Ah claro, no, te dije que debías presentarte con el señor Matsuo, es él quien te va a presentar con el comité y ya de ahí dile a Akari que programe el calendario, me mandan correo de como quedan las cosas, aja … , ¿algo más?, ¿eh?, no te preocupes ella esta bien, al parecer solo fue un refriado, pero esta bien, no, no es necesario que vengas, si alguien ya la esta cuidando, no, no ya hable con ella, esta algo delgada pero no pasa nada. Tu tranquilo concéntrate en lo que debes hacer.

Colgó el teléfono y volteo a verme

-Era Ranma, manda saludos

-¿Cuándo lo vas a ver?

-Debo alcanzarlo mañana

-Dile que me viste muy bien, que tengo a muchos amigos conmigo, cuidándome, que nunca lo mencione, que lo mencionaste y apenas pude recordarlo, dile… no le digas nada, si te pregunta por mí solo dile que me viste bien, un poco enferma pero ya recuperándome, dile que le deseo lo mejor.

Pasamos la tarde viendo películas y contándonos los últimos chismes, Kasumi regreso a dar clases a los pocos meses, Ukio no tenía para cuando parar, su negocio nunca había estado tan bien, Xianpu y Mouse después de la pelea con Ranma oficializaron su relación y a las semanas partieron a china, el viejo Happosai se fue con ellos con la intención de ir a aprender las técnicas de Colagne, papá pronto volvería a estar solo, al parecer Kasumi estaba embarazada otra vez y estaban haciendo arreglos en la clínica del doctor para acondicionar una casa arriba del consultorio, Nabiki estaba pensando en llevarse a Kuno a vivir con ella para que papá no estuviera solo, siempre si eran más que amigos pero menos que novio, vaya no es que Kuno no le hubiera pedido ya que fuera su novia, pero Nabiki no daba su brazo a torcer, no es que estuviera pensando en salir con alguien más o como si ya hubiera puesto sus ojos en alguien más, pero es que nunca había salido con nadie más como lo hacia con Kuno, no tenía esa relación nadie más y ella se había jurado que cuando oficializara con alguien seria para siempre, quería conocer a más personas, salir con otros, pero ninguno era como él, nadie la hacia reír con él, con nadie se sentía tan cómoda, ¿Qué era lo que buscaba entonces? Supongo que solo ella lo sabía. Tenia todo con él, pero parecía no verlo e insistía en no formalizar nada para tener la opción de cambiar de pareja en cuanto ella quisiera. Vaya drama, me quede con la inquietud de saber quien era esa modelo que tanto aparecía en los videos con Ranma, digo a sus ex prometidas ya las había tolerado hasta cierto punto y ahora me salía otra fanática trepadora.

-¡Ay! ¿Akane pero es que no te das cuenta? Digo aun no es una estrella famosa a nivel mundial pero, ya tiene bastante reconocimiento y no solo por su destreza, es obvio que va a conocer a mas personas, o ¿es que tú pensabas el hombre es de piedra?, de la ultima vez que se vieron a cambiado mucho, antes podría ser ególatra, vanidoso, narcisista pero eso era a niveles tolerables ahorita están por las nubes, ya ninguna de sus ex prometidas está detrás de él, pero por cada una de ellas llegaron otras 20, me queda claro que no sale con nadie, pero si se le ve atento a las amabilidades de otras chicas. – sentí un ardor en el estomago ¿celos? Sí , eran celos, los celos más puros que pude sentir, ¿Qué podía hacer?.

Antes de irnos a dormir hicimos ejercicio, cualquier hora era buena para hacer un poco de cardio o pesas o algo que me distrajera, estaba a nada irme con ella en busca de Ranma, pero no valía la pena no así, tan desmejorada si quería de alguna forma atraer su atención sería bien no a medias.

Acompañamos a Nabiki hasta el aeropuerto, me hizo muy bien su visita, renové mis energías y compromisos, no lo haría por él (aun que debía ser sincera, era una gran motivación) lo haría por mí, para demostrarme que si antes pude conquistarlo podría hacerlo de nuevo. Y que si había sido yo la decidió alejarse era por buenas razones y cumpliría de la mejor manera posible mis metas. Por la noche recibí una agradable sorpresa. Sonó mi teléfono casi a las 23 horas, estaba terminando de estudiar, lista para acostarme.

-¿Bueno?

-Hola tú

Era él, su voz era inconfundible – Hey hola, cuanto tiempo

-Si ¿verdad? ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, me encuentro bien y ¿tú?

-La paso bien, algo ocupado – sonaba tan tranquilo – Me dijo Nabiki que estuviste enferma

-Nada grave, solo un resfriado

-No me lo parece, si lograron hacer que ella fuera a verte seguro fue algo a considerar, ¿segura estas bien? ¿necesitas algo?

-No te preocupes de verdad estoy bien

Silencio

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada ya todos duermen y como yo no podía dormir, pensé en llamarte

-¿Por qué no podías dormir?

-mmm estaba pensando muchas cosas, entre ellas tú, debo admitir que la explicación de Nabiki no me dejo tranquilo, se que algo me estaba ocultando, y aun que ya no seamos prometidos, sigues siendo la hija del señor Tendo, y mi amiga así que estaba…me quede con la inquietud de hacer lo correcto y llamarte

-¡ah! Pues estoy bien no te preocupes…. ¿señor Tendo? ¿De cuándo acá tanta formalidad?

-Jajajajaja es que ya no se como expresarme correctamente contigo- su risa se escuchó nerviosa

-¿Qué te parece si nos hablamos como amigos? Tu bien lo acabas de decir, siempre podemos seguir siendo amigos. – se sentía bien hablar con él, al instante en que le propuse eso fue como si todo comenzara de nuevo, pero, ahora sin forzar nada, tal vez si podía funcionar esto de ser amigos, no tenía prisa por reconquistarlo. Es más, pudiera ser que no quisiera reconquistarlo, o sea si, desde aquella noche no había parado de pensar en "eso" cada que lo recordaba sin darme cuenta pudiera ser que se me escapara un gemido y algo en mi anatomía gritara que necesitaba de él, pero estando tan distanciados mi cerebro siempre tuvo el control de todo y aminoraba esas ansias de ir por él.

-Me parece una excelente idea, ¿Qué haces?

-Terminaba de estudiar

-Que aplicada, ¿Qué estudias? – seguimos hablando por horas, poniéndonos al tanto de nuestras vidas, me acurruque en mi cama y baje la voz no quería despertar a Kagome, me platico de sus torneos, de como Ryoga comenzaba a enamorarse de Akari, de que se encontró a Xianpu con Mouse en una de sus competencias vendiendo tallarines y a la vez compitiendo ella en la sección femenil, que este ultimo año entreno hasta ser el mejor, y que estaba Singapur tratando de firmar un contrato de un año para una gira, tuve la inmensa necesidad de preguntarle si estaba viéndose con alguien y por aquella "modelito" pero me contuve, ya no éramos prometidos si salía con alguien o no, no era de mi incumbencia, a no ser que él lo mencionara yo no diría nada, charlábamos como dos buenos amigos, como si hubiéramos sido amigos de toda la vida sin habernos peleado nunca, sin nunca haber intimado, solo éramos él y yo sin nada que ocultar. Mi alarma comenzó a sonar ¿Qué? Ya era hora de meterme a bar e ir a la universidad.

-Perdona, ya no te deje dormir

-No, no te preocupes, hoy me tocan prácticas, voy a estar de aquí para allá, me mantendré ocupada y así no me duermo jaja

-Por eso necesitabas descansar, no vayas a irte sin desayunar y cuando acabes ve directo a descansar ¿vale?

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes

-Bien, pues adiós

-Ok adiós- ninguno colgó

-mmm ¿Akane?

-¿si?

-Que tengas buen día, ya apúrate, no vayas a llegar tarde

-Si Ranma, igual tú, lindo día- tuve que colgar.

Mientras me duchaba reflexione sobre su llamada, ninguno toco algún tema incomodo, no hubo reclamos de nada, ni quejas, solo nos pusimos al tanto, en ese momento decidí cerrar el ciclo del silencio y dar inicio a "siempre si podemos ser amigos".

Pasaron varios días antes de recibir una llamada suya, con ella llego un reclamo "por qué tu no me marcas, que si yo no te marco tu no lo harás", pues es que como decirlo, yo no sabia sus horarios, él ya sabia los míos por que eran muy rutinarios pero yo como iba a saber en qué horario podría llamarlo, me cerro la boca con un "si tú quieres hablar conmigo, llama cuando quieras, para ti siempre tendré tiempo", había días en los que hablábamos por horas, otros en lo que ni si quiera un mensaje, tratamos de mantener una buena relación y en realidad si lo era, le tenía mucha confianza, hablaba con él de todo, menos de "posibles parejas" él nunca sacaba el tema y aun que estuviera a nada de arrancarme la boca para preguntarle jamás lo hice. Yo seguía viendo sus videos por internet o en las noticias, incluso había comerciales desde los mas bobos anunciando leche fortificada hasta marcas de ropa.

Llego el día en que el medico instructor, encargado de mi residencia en la carrera con quien hacia mis practicas me invito a salir, no supe que responder, por un lado, me sentía culpable, no éramos nada, pero yo me sentía infiel, ¿seria buena idea salir con alguien que no fuera Ranma? No había vuelto a estar con nadie más, ni siquiera me deba cuenta si le llamaba la atención a otros hombres, me dedicaba a estudiar, pase de ser la mejor de mi clase a ser la mejor de la universidad, mi carrera me tenia enamorada, y como era una chica muy organizada, me levantaba a correr- universidad- practicas-estudio- dormir, cuando salía era en mis muy pocos ratos libres y siempre en la tarde, para poder llegar temprano y dormir, Kagome había empezado con la misma rutina y es que los años de residencia realmente son muy pesados, pocos lo conseguían, el novio de Kagome empezó a pasar muy seguido por el departamento a veces se quedaba a dormir, ella notoriamente había cambiado sus noches de fiesta a veladas románticas con él. El día que recibí aquella invitación su novio estaba con nosotras comiendo (naturalmente le tenia que contar a mi amiga que el sexy medico por quien varias suspiraban, que era callado y serio algo misterioso y podía ser que un poco cruel, me había invitado a salir y no solo eso, me invito al teatro y a cenar, llego al terminar mis practicas en el hospital, me dijo al oído que pasara a su despacho, cerro la puerta y sentencio "señorita Tendo, ¿quiera acompañarme al teatro?, tengo estos boletos que me obsequio una paciente y realmente pienso ir por cortesía, mi paciente es parte de la obra, después le invito la cena" la pregunta casi fue una orden, y la explicación la dio sin pisca de importancia, será por que puse cara de susto, cuando cerro la puerta y me ataco con aquella "pregunta-orden", obviamente no acepte ni me negué de inmediato, dije que tenia que checar el calendario y cerciorarme que aquella noche no tuviera guardia, como si no supiera que era él quien las programaba) total que ella me animo a ir, y su novio comento que ese "sexy" medico era su hermano mayor, le resulto raro que me invitara, no era muy habitual en él hacer citas, era una persona tan seria que solo tenia cabeza para el trabajo, nunca le había visto salir con nadie. No supe como reaccionar a aquello, primero me sentí atrapada por hablar de ese modo de mi superior quien resulto ser el cuñado de mi amiga, no importaba lo estúpidamente sexy-sensual que era, no es correcto expresarse de esa forma frente a su hermano, ¿Qué tal que le iba con el chisme? Acepte la invitación, pero solo si me dejaba pagar la cena.

La obra fue muy amateur, y reconocí a su pequeña paciente, tal vez estaba en la preparatoria, y se veía lo enamorada que estaba del médico, al terminar se acerco a nosotros, él tan indiferente le agradeció la invitación y ella lo abrazo, me sentí el mal tercio, le dijo que teníamos que retirarnos y pareció verme con enojo hasta que la invite a cenar con nosotros, cuando acepto vi un pequeño rubor en el rostro del médico, vaya, vaya, sin habérmelo propuesto (obvio) fui testigo de la primer cita de esos dos, al parecer nunca hubo un interés en mí, solo amabilidad y por aquella noche desee ser yo quien tuviera una cita, tenía 22 años y medio y no había salido con nadie, ni besado a nadie más, y el otro idiota pudiera ser que ahora estuviera saliendo con modelos y cuanta fanática se le arrojara, si mi imaginación hacia de las suyas y era cruel. Pasamos una velada agradable haciendo de lado mi incomodidad por ser el mal tercio pero, la chica era agradable y él que siempre fue frio con todos parecía bajar la guardia con ella. Me despidieron en la puerta de entrada al edificio, y se fueron. Entre y le conté todo a Kagome, se fue a dormir riéndose, si esas cosas solo me pasaban a mí, quien que no fuera yo podría conseguir una cita con el doctor más sexy en kilómetros y arrojarlo a una cita improvisada con otra. Sin embargo, me sentía feliz por ambos pudiera ser que gracias a mi pasara algo entre ellos, en ella se notaba que lo deseaba, de él no sé, es muy serio lo que hace difícil de entender que piensa. Como no tenia sueño llame a Ranma, fue la primera vez que no atendió el teléfono, tampoco regreso la llamada, me quede dormida esperando alguna señal.


	5. Chapter 5

Tiempos Cruzados

Capítulo 5

Muy bien sé que la última vez que les escribí estuvo un poco aburrido, pero ¿Qué esperaban de la etapa de mi vida que llame "silencio" o sea, puedes estar cómoda con el silencio, pero definitivamente es aburrido, ahora bien les advierto que esa nueva etapa llamada "si podemos ser amigos" tiene letras chiquitas, por lo que les advierto: si suelen sonrojarse con escenas "cursis" de tipo cuando mamá y papá se quieren mucho, mucho será mejor que lean este capítulo a solas , rebautizaremos el título de esta forma: "si podemos ser más que amigos".

Total que no respondió a mi llamada aquella noche y por la mañana no había ni un mensaje ni señales de él, pensé que podría estar muy ocupado, o rompió/ extravió su celular, o un oso lo ataco y le arranco las manos o algo extremadamente fuerte paso como para evitar que me respondiera, deseando que estuviera bien, me levante y comencé mi día, esa mañana no tendría clases solo servicio, iría al hospital y probablemente saldría temprano, era día festivo. Me dio un poco de pena ver a mi superior alias doctor sexy, pero él actuó como si nada, a veces podía llegar a ser tan indiferente ese hombre, almorcé con unos amigos y al regresar solo tuve unas pocas consultas, estaba por salir del hospital cuando escuche a un grupo de enfermeras hablar de un chico de trenza muy apuesto sentado en la sala de espera, muchas de ellas decían que era un famoso modelo otras debatían que no era solo un modelo era un artista marcial, bueno en todos los deportes de combate a nada de ganar reconocimiento mundial, mi instinto detectivesco se encendió ¿podría ser? ¿Cuántas posibilidades había que fuera él?, termine de llenar mis expedientes, deje indicaciones a mis enfermeras para tratar a mis pacientes, guarde mis cosas con toda la calma del mundo, mi celular no tenia notificaciones nuevas, si fuera él ya me hubiera llamado ¿no? Mínimo un mensaje, como no queriendo la cosa pase por la sala de espera, no vi a nadie conocido, me entretuve "revisando" el pizarrón de guardias, no tendría nada hasta la próxima semana, una ultima ojeada a la sala, nada, seguramente hablaban de algún paciente parecido a él, o tal vez escuche mal, avance hasta llegar a la parada del autobús, si, no había vuelto a manejar desde aquella vez, pero es que no tenia mucho sentido que aprendiera, no contaba con el dinero suficiente para comprarme un auto, y no salía mucho departamento- universidad- hospital, ¿ para que aprender a manejar entonces? Con el autobús estaba bien. saque del bolso mis audífonos seleccione una playlist y espere al autobús, estaba entretenida leyendo un libro de anatomía en el momento que percibí a alguien delante de mí, alce la vista y ahí estaba él, con su traje verde chino y una gorrita, luciendo tan perfecto como podía serlo, primero salte de la emoción, luego deje caer mis cosas (por accidente claro) y entonces lo abrace, enterré mi cara en su pecho e inhale su aroma, estaba feliz.

-Woo oye disculpa, solo quería preguntarte a que hora pasa el autobús- bromeo

-Tonto

-Jaja también me da mucho gusto verte Akane

Me despegue de él – Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy de gira y voy a estar en por aquí tres días, anoche cuando llamaste estaba en el avión, estaba por escribirte, pero preferí darte una sorpresa, Nabiki me dijo dónde podía encontrarte.

-¿Ella también vino?

-No, esta vez no, se adelanto con el itinerario y nos mando solo a Ryoga, Akari y a mí, pero esos dos parecen estar de luna de miel, después de la conferencia en la mañana se encerraron en el hotel, es aburrido estar ahí solo, y pues quiero conocer la ciudad, pensé que si no estabas ocupada podrías enseñármela.

-Claro, debemos ir a mi casa, y después te llevo a comer, ¿quieres dar un recorrido por el hospital? O ¿por la universidad? También podemos ir al museo, tienen una exposición buenísima de la medicina a través de los siglos, o ¿prefieres ir al estadio? Hay un simpático café con jazz en vivo en la biblioteca, si esta raro que permitan jazz en vivo en la biblioteca, pero es solo por las noches, después de las 21 horas y los postres ahí son buenísimos, o…

-A donde tu quieras, vamos a todos esos lugares si quieres, pero respira mujer, tenemos tiempo para que me muestres todo- se empezó a reír, y de inmediato me quede callada sumamente roja de la cara, fije la vista en mis cosas, que estaban en el suelo, me agache para empezar a recogerlas.

-Bueno yo solo sugería, como dices que estas aburrido y aquí hay tantas cosas que se pueden hacer- se agacho y me ayudo

-Pues vamos, ven me estacione por acá- caminamos en silencio hasta el auto, él delante de mí, viendo su celular, me sudaban las manos, ¿acaso me daría el mal de las mariposas cada que lo viera? ¡maldita sea, maldita sea mil veces maldita! Era curioso como entrabamos y salíamos de nuestras vidas y para cuando nos veíamos, pareciera que nunca habíamos dejado pasar tanto tiempo. El auto era rentado, pero seguía siendo de super lujo. –¿Por qué aun no tienes auto? Alguien tan independiente como tú no debería estar esperando el autobús- había cierta amargura en su voz.

-Es que no le encuentro sentido a comprarme uno, si no me voy en autobús alguien siempre se ofrece a llevarme- lo dije sin pensar, era cierto, pero tal vez no debería decírselo.

-Entonces supongo que no sueles viajar mucho en autobús- todavía mas amargura en esa afirmación, que intento disfrazar de pregunta

-Pues no- voltee por completo mi cara para verlo ¡touche! – por lo general mi amiga viene conmigo a las practicas en el hospital y su novio se encarga de llevarnos de regreso a casa. – ah verdad Ranma, ¿qué creías? Bien bajado ese balón Akane (mentalmente palme mi espalda)

-Ah ya, déjame responder estos mensajes de mis admiradoras y nos vamos. – ¡auch! me remato con esa estocada, Ranma 1, Akane 0, típico de él, yo podía ser "juguetona" con él pero siempre le tenía misericordia y después de darle un puntapié le animaba de nuevo, en cambio él tiraba a matar y nunca se retractaba, llevábamos 10 minutos en el auto esperando a que terminara de responder sus mensajes, cuando vi pasar al cuñado de Kagome, baje del auto casi corriendo, inventándome una excusa para hablarle.

-Doctor (sexy, eso solo sonó en mi mente) este yo…yo vi el pizarrón de guardias y me percate de que esta semana no tengo nada programado, ¿hay alguna razón para eso?

Escucho mi pregunta sin dejar de avanzar a su auto, es más sin ni siquiera sobresaltarse, les digo a este hombre nada podía tomarlo por sorpresa, abrió la cajuela de su auto y metió sus cosas, ese auto si lo conocía, era uno de mis favoritos y me resultaba tan varonil, color blanco, y asientos de piel color canela, pueden buscar un ejemplar en internet, Alfa Romeo, un auto tan divino como su dueño.

-Esta semana llegan residentes de otra institución, el hospital en colaboración de otros dos, están compitiendo en una investigación a nivel nacional, por lo que no tendremos espacio para los residentes, así que anule tus guardias, puede ser que para la siguiente reanudemos nuestro curso, ¿algo más señorita Tendo? – me vio de reojo y girando levemente al auto de Ranma, quien ya se había salido y veía directo a nosotros.

Me alce en puntitas lo abrace y me despedí con un beso en su mejilla (nunca lo había hecho y jamás lo volví a hacer) corrí en dirección a Ranma. En la puerta y sin verlo

-Muchas gracias doctor, estaré atenta a sus indicaciones- me despedí con la mano y él solo abordo su auto.

-¿Amigo tuyo?

-No, es mi superior, el hombre más inteligente de este hospital, también el más apuesto, y por supuesto el más experimentado, tiene no se cuantos masters, y doctorados y un montón de cosas, así como lo ves de joven, puede que este cerca de los 50 años, no lo se bien, pero ¿a que esta guapo verdad? Es todo un privilegio estudias con él- dije sin voltear a verlo con más entusiasmo del normalmente habría utilizado, no ser por qué lo quería provocar.

-Ja, si como no, dime el camino para llegar a tu casa- arranco su auto rentado y al llegar a la salida del estacionamiento se le cerro al auto del doctor sexy, solté una risita boba, mi querido Ranma no cambia.

El camino a casa fue lento, hubo mucho tráfico, yo no podía dejar de hablar, le conté casi todo lo que hacia en le hospital, le hable de mis pacientes, de que ya había entrado a quirófano, solo como observador, pero que había salido fascinada con todo aquello, con la forma en como nosotros los doctores podíamos deformar los huesos y volverlos a unir, charlamos sobre mi enorme interés en hacer la especialidad en ortopedia, y como era una chica "dura" podría soportar sin problemas la largas horas en el quirófano, él se mantuvo callado, su celular vibraba y vibraba, lo apago, por un rato me quede pensando en decirle que lo atendiera, pero la verdad es que solo era curiosidad, quería escuchar quien podría estar llamándolo o quien le mandaba tantos mensajes, me dije que la mayoría eran de sus admiradoras, pero y los otros mensajes, esos que entraban a su buzón personal, o quien lo llamaba con tanta insistencia, llegamos a los departamentos donde la mayoría de los residentes se quedaban, la renta era barata, el barrio bastante tranquilo, estaba muy bien iluminado y contábamos con una ciclopista que te llevaba al parque donde solía correr, ya habían pasado 6 meses desde la visita de Nabiki, y aun no recuperaba toda la masa muscular que perdí, pero ya todo estaba de nuevo en su lugar, mi cintura sobre todo se veía afectada, de manera positiva, mi rostro aunque pálido, lucia bastante bien sin maquillaje y con el uf si que era un bombón, eso si extrañaba en particular el volumen de mis piernas, pudiera ser que mi trasero estuviera en su lugar, paradito bien acomodadito pero mis piernas y nalgas lucían pequeñas en comparación a la ultima vez que lo vi. Aparco el auto en la sección de visitas.

-Oye espera, es que no tengo nada para comer, aun no hemos ido al super, ¿quieres pedir algo o mejor salimos?

-Hoy desayuné en el hotel, después fui a una conferencia de prensa, y me acabas de decir del montón de lugares que podemos conocer, que te parece si mejor te cambias y salimos, anda yo invito

-Vale, sígueme- subimos a mi departamento, Kagome no estaba en casa, probablemente habría salido, aquel día a ella no le tocaban practicas en el hospital, lo deje sentado en la sala, en lo que yo me cambiaba, por primera vez desde que deje a Nabiki comprarme aquella ropa la usaría, me quedo un poco grande, muy poco, use un vestido ceñido al cuerpo de algodón color negro y como era de día lo convine con unos tenis increíblemente blancos y una chamarra de mezclilla. Al salir de la habitación lo vi husmeando en la cocina, ¡que pena!, les admito que tanto Kagome como yo éramos bastante pulcras, así que todo estaba limpio y en su lugar pero desde que empezaron las practicas casi no teníamos tiempo de ir a casa y pues bueno, nuestra alacena y refrigerador estaban vacíos, teníamos una lata de sardinas, arroz crudo, una lata sin envoltura se llamaba "la lata misteriosa" botellas de agua, sobres de té, y como 4 cervezas en el refrigerador, al fondo de este había un pedazo de lo que parecía ser queso, pero ya tenia una capa dura y amarilla cubriéndolo, el suero que lo mantenía fresco hacia bastante tiempo que se había secado y pues bueno, no tenía nada que ofrecerle a no ser que quisiera las sobras de comida china de hacia dos noches.

-Perdón no te ofrecía nada, ¿quieres algo de beber?

-No te preocupes, tampoco es que tengas gran cosa para ofrecer, alguien necesita ir al mercado o a donde sea que le vendan víveres. - Tomo una cerveza del refrigerador la destapo y me la entrego, tomo una más para él. Camino de nuevo al sofá

-Así que, aquí vives, me gusta este sofá es cómodo- la sala era color crema y bastante acolchonada, la tela era como terciopelo, y la adornamos con varios cojines de colores, teníamos una mesa de centro de cristal y debajo de ella un tapete de peluche, el novio de Kagome solía fastidiarnos con que era la piel de un perro callejero de pelo largo blanco y que él saldría a cazar a las crías para poder poner mas tapetes así en el departamento. Nuestro comedor era apenas para 6 personas, constaba de un tablón sobre una estructura de metal, una banca tan larga como la mesa y 4 sillas, a mi me gustaban las flores y acostumbraba a tener un florero al centro, a veces eran girasoles, otras rosas, o el ramo que estuviera en oferta. Aquel día teníamos un pequeño arreglo compuesto por una pequeña variedad de flores. No había cuadros y habíamos quitado pared que divida la sala y el comedor de la cocina, para convertirla en una barra con dos bancos eso ayudaba a darle una vista más grande al lugar, mi habitación estaba frente a la de Kagome, no me pudo acompañar mi patito con mi nombre, en su lugar tenía un cerdito con mi nombre y para Kagome compre un perrito, últimamente estaba considerando y comprar otro para incluir el nombre de su novio, prácticamente ya vivía con nosotras, había días que se enojaban y dejaba de verlo, pero gracias a Dios, Zeus, Buda o quien quiera que se encargaba de mi suerte, cada que se reconciliaban me tocaba guardia y les dejaba el departamento para ellos solos, caí en cuanta de que acababa de salir con otro, y me quede con la idea de salir con alguien más, pero ahí estaba él, y mis malditas mariposas por toda la estancia, ¿sería prudente tocar "ese" tema? No, no creo eso implicaría hablar de asuntos que no quería volver a tratar, quizá por cobardía, pero estábamos bien ¿para qué estropearlo?

-¿Entonces, vamos?- dije

-Si, pero acábate eso y nos vamos- le di un único trago a mi cerveza y se acabó, limpié mis labios, él tenía sus ojos puestos sobre mí, abiertos de asombro.

-Vaya, ese mal habito sigue en ti

-No es que tenga un mal habito, solo que en ocasiones necesito algo refrescante para calmar mis nervios. No estoy nerviosa ahorita, solo trato de explicarte porque soy capaz de terminar de un trago mi cerveza. ¿sabes?

-¿No estas nerviosa?- camino hasta pararse frente a mi

-No, no –tartamudeé

Alzo mi mentón con sus dedos fríos, clavando su mirada en mis ojos, mantenía el ceño fruncido, lo vi mojarse los labios y acercar su rostro, ¡bum! Exploto mi cabeza, nos estábamos besando o mas bien, él estaba besándome, no era cualquier beso, me mordía, succionaba mis labios hasta hacerme jadear de dolor y placer, completamente húmedo, sucio, tan arrebatadoramente sexy, no podía cerrar los ojos, debía verlo, eso de verdad estaba pasando, mis piernas empezaron a temblar, sin pretenderlo escuchaba como me hacía gemir y solo me estaba besando, pude sentir una carga de energía recorrerme desde los dedos del pie hasta el cabello, se apartó con demasiada suavidad, aun sentía su aliento, dio un trago a la botella en sus manos y volvió a besarme, escupiendo ese líquido ámbar en mi boca, el mejor trago de mi vida, escurrió un poco por la comisura de nuestros labios me acerco a él tomándome por la cintura, apretando el abrazo, comenzó a darme de lengüetazos por la boca, otra vez como un gatito, no podía dejar de reírme, aceptémoslo, me ponía nerviosa. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y dejo un beso en mi nariz.

-Ahora si estas nerviosa ¿verdad?- sonrió pícaramente

-No- alce mis ojos sintiendo arder mis mejillas. Una carcajada escapo de mis labios y corrí a la puerta si me quedaba a lado de él, escucharía como mi corazón parecía tener un ataque- anda vamos, que se nos hace tarde y llegaremos a comer sobras.

Lo lleve a mi restaurante favorito, no era nada conocido, ni lujoso, mucho menos caro, era un pequeño local cerca del muelle, lo atendía una familia, papá, mamá y el hijo mayor cocinaban sus otros dos hijos eran los meseros, el lugar tenía un aspecto rustico, de madera, hace bastante años seguramente pintada de verde, en aquella época ya casi no se distinguía la pintura, el comedor estaba compuesto por 4 mesas largas y sus bancos, tenían a la vista la cocina, en una de las paredes escribían los platillos del día por lo general eran mariscos frescos, preparaban todo lo que a ellos se les ocurría no tenían menú fijo, siempre era una sorpresa ir a comer ahí, en esa ocasión servían ostiones preparados de 5 formas distintas, pedimos un platillo de cada preparación, si había algo que me gustaba de Ranma es que podía comer todo lo que yo quisiera y sentirme cómoda con él, sin culpas, esos años en los que nos molestábamos ya habían pasado, y solo con él devoraba mis alimentos a la velocidad y volumen que me gustaba, sin provocarle ningún tipo de reacción, ya que él por lo general comía lo mismo o hasta más que yo, lo escuchaba hablar sobre mi padre y el suyo, su mamá y mis hermanas, note genuina emoción cuando hablaba de mis sobrinos, que envidia, él si convivía de vez en cuando con ellos y eso que el menor aun no nacía. Después de la cuarentena Kasumi se mudaría a su nuevo hogar con su familia y aun que Nabiki todavía no formalizaba su relación, se llevaría a Kuno a vivir con ella, alegado que solo sería un huésped, invitado que ya estaba haciendo remodelaciones en casa de mi papá para hacer más placentera su estadía, dejamos el local en extremo satisfechos, y como estábamos increíblemente llenos lo invite a caminar por la costa, no teníamos una gran playa ya que solía ser una parada de comercio no turística, pero había pedacitos de costa donde podías meterte sin miedo o solo caminar por la arena. Nos descalzamos y caminamos un rato, no pude más debía preguntar.

Antes en alguna reunión alguien nos dijo a Kagome y a mí, "cuando no quieras saber la verdad no preguntes no indagues, si ya sabes la respuesta, pero no estas lista para confrontarla y hacer algo al respecto, para que hacerte sufrir gratis, déjalo pasar, dedica tu tiempo a otras cosas y cuando estén listas, ataquen, pero sepan bien que hacer para no dudar y retroceder siempre es mejor seguir adelante.", si, sabia la respuesta, solo bastaba verlo, era imposible que una chica se le resistiera. Y aquel beso, no te lo da alguien que no está acostumbrado al contacto, "para saber hablar y besar hace falta poner a practicar la lengua", sumergida en mis pensamientos deje de escucharlo, ¿de verdad quería preguntar?, él no me había confirmado nada y ya me sentía triste, como seria escucharlo decir que salía con alguien o que estaba enamorado de otra, o que era un patán que solo saltaba de una a otra. Tomo mi mano y me jalo.

-¿estas escuchando?

-Lo siento, me distraje, ¿qué me decías?

-Que está a punto de caer el sol, ¿ya viste las nubes?

Mire al cielo, sin soltar su mano, las nubes se habían pintado de morado, azul, rosa, naranja, amarillo y el sol se ocultaba detrás de ellas, un magnifico atardecer, como todos los días, solo que este tenía la singularidad de compartirlo con él. ¡carajo! Como me gusta, sentí su cuerpo tan duro en mi departamento, quisiera pasear mis manos por su abdomen, subir hasta su cuello, y jalar su cabeza para hundirla en mis senos, quería, quería, ustedes ya saben que quería, digo vamos, ¡dos años y medio! Sin nada, de nada y este estúpido se presenta mejor de lo que estaba la ultima vez que lo vi, y luego me besa de esa forma, ¿qué esperaba que pasara en mis pantaletas?, sonreí para mis adentros, no dejaría que volviera a pasar ahora éramos amigos y sería una buena amiga, pero si él no quería ser buen amigo mío y pretendía abusar de la confianza que le tenía, pues ni modo ¿qué hacerle?, no había vuelto a hacer nada desde la tarde, ¿acaso no le gusto nuestro beso? ¿me estaría comparando con otras? ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué me hacia eso? ¡ya Akane deja de pensar! Fuiste tú quien así quiso las cosas, no tienes derecho a reclamar nada y mucho menos a deprimirte por eso. El plan fue "seguir adelante" si él lo consiguió, pues, bien por él. Jalo de mi brazo para acercarme a él. Bueno ya estábamos aquí, no necesitaba saber nada que pudiera lastimarme, mejor disfrutar del momento. Me abrazo por la espalda, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro, comenzó a besarme el cuello, yo no apartaba la vista del cielo, quise girarme a besarlo, pero no me dejo, con sus manos acaricio mi estómago, subiendo al borde de mis pechos y bajando al limite de mi ropa interior, echo todo mi cabello de lado y me obligo a inclinar la cabeza, beso, lamió y mordió esa sección de mi cuerpo, estaba haciendo un poco de succión en mi cuello cuando me percate de que una de sus manos subía hasta mi pecho, directo a su pezón ejerciendo un poco de presión, su mano izquierda imito a la derecha, mordí mi labio inferior, necesitaba besarlo, y seguía sin dejarme voltear a verlo.

-Debemos irnos, ¿crees que podamos llegar a tu departamento?

-SÍ – dije jadeando

Prácticamente corrimos al auto, él sujetaba una de mis nalgas con una mano. Me abrió la puerta y brinco sobre el cofre para poder posicionarse frente a su puerta, la abrió y arranco.

-Levántate el vestido- me dijo sin apartar la vista del camino, estaba incrédula, ¿qué acaba de pedir? No, eso no fue una petición, prácticamente fue una orden. No supe cómo reaccionar y preferí fingir que no lo escuche. Quito el pie del acelerador. – dije que te levantes el vestido Akane, anda déjame verte las piernas. – no me dio oportunidad a obedecer él mismo con una mano alzo mi vestido hasta mi ombligo, dejando al descubierto mis piernas, hasta las pantaletas. Me moría de pena, comenzó a acariciarme muy suave de vez en cuando apretaba mi pierna, solo se retiraba para acomodar "eso" en sus pantalones, me dejaba ver lo grande y duro que estaba cada que lo agarraba, se podía distinguir perfectamente su forma a través de su pantalón, definitivamente hacía mucha presión. Escondió sus dedos debajo de mi ropa interior, me incline sobre él, mordiendo su oreja y por la danza de sus dedos dentro de mí no podía evitar gemir ocasionalmente, por segundos le arrebataba un beso, muy esporádico, para evitar matarnos en la carretera. El camino de regreso al departamento me resulto increíblemente corto, no tuve que señalarle el camino, estaciono justo donde antes, me estaba acomodando el vestido excepcionalmente excitada, cuando abrió la puerta, me jalo para acomodarme en sus brazos y llevarme cargando, no paramos de besarnos, me dejo sobre el piso del elevador, sonó la campana que anunciaba nuestra llegada a mi piso, como pude saque la llave de mi bolso, un beso, la gire en el picaporte, otro beso más largo más húmedo, tarde unos segundo en separarme de él y ¡sorpresa! Kagome venia saliendo de la cocina, su novio estaba en la sala dándonos la espalda, viendo el televisor.

-AH que bien que ya llegaste, ¿me ayudas con la cena? Oh vienes acompañada, que bien que compre suficiente comida, me dijeron en el hospital que esta semana no tendríamos guardias, así que podremos comer en casa, no te preocupes compre para toda la semana, pero anden pasen, presenta a tu amigo con mi novio y ven a ayudarme a la cocina- se volvió a meterse a la cocina, estaba llevando todo lo que compro a sus respectivos lugares. Toda esa excitación que apenas hace unos segundos sentía se vio frustrada, Ranma me pellizco una nalga, y me empujo para entrar. Presente a los chicos, de inmediato congeniaron, al verlos juntos me percate del parecido que tenían, con razón aquel muchacho me caía tan bien, de alguna manera me recordaba a mi Ranma. Comenzamos a cocinar cuando Ranma se asomó por la barra.

-Estemmmm, ¿no prefieres que yo les ayude?

-¿qué dices?

-Si vaya es que yo también podría ayudarlas y que mejor Akane descanse

-¡Ahhh ya! Ya sé por qué lo dices, jajaja tu reputación te precede Akane, pero tranquilo …

-Ranma, se llama Ranma

Kagome abrió los ojos, y violentamente giro a verme y luego a él y luego a mi otra vez con ambas manos le hice una señal para que se controle.

-¡Ranma! Vaya Ranma. – ok con esa exclamación dejo en claro que sabía quién era él, y como lo sabría? Pues porque obvio yo le había estado contando, ¡tonta Kagome! Siempre poniéndome en evidencia. – No te preocupes Ranma, ya verás como te sorprende Akane, desde que vivimos juntas, ella me enseñó a ejercitarme y defenderme y yo a cambio le enseñe a preparar algo decente para que no muera de hambre. Tu ve a hacerle compañía a mi novio y tranquilo le he enseñado bien.

Ranma dudo un segundo, pero se fue a sentar. Pronto iniciaron una animada conversación, pero en la cocina Kagome entre risas empezó a llorar.

-¿qué paso?

-es la cebolla está muy picosa y me hizo llorar y ya no puedo parar

-pero ¿de qué lloras?

\- ay amiga es que, ya me enamoré como una idiota- las chicas listas siempre se enamoran así, como idiotas- y, y no sé qué hacer, tenemos una amiga en común y ella dice que él anda muy "coqueto" con otra, y que la muy estúpida aparte se parece a mí, ¿puedes creerlo? – no, no podía creerlo, su novio siempre fue atento y cariñoso con ella, no podía creer lo que me decía Kagome

-Seguramente lo están mal interpretando, ¿ya le preguntaste?

-¿Para qué preguntarle y parecer una psicópata que lo sigue y sabe todos sus movimientos?

-Pues no lo eres, te acaban de decir eso y es obvio que duele, si tanto te molesta dile algo, pero no llores, anda anímate, no puedes conocer a Ranma así, ¿qué va a decir después? ¿Qué vivo con una loca?

-Sí, si tienes razón, que perro oso que me vea así- seco sus lágrimas y seguimos cocinando

Al terminar los llamamos al comedor, la cena en si no fue la gran cosa, apenas hicimos una lasaña con ensalada, los chicos salieron por vino, estábamos cenando todos platicando y pasando un buen rato, sin darnos cuenta ya llevábamos 4 botellas vacía de vino, yo que Ranma no bebe, tal vez dos o tres copas tomo, el novio de mi amiga tampoco bebía mucho y yo me tome tres copas, estaba contentita pero nada más, entonces ¿Quién tomo tanto vino? Me gire para ver a Kagome, llevaba un rato callada.

-¿quieren algo más chicas?

-Si, si quiero algo más, explícame quien es esa tipa con la que pasas tanto tiempo en el trabajo- ¡oh no Kagome así no! Alerta de incomodidad vi de reojo a Ranma, él se giró a verme con una sonrisita, también sintió "la incomodidad"

-¿de que estas hablando? ¿con quién paso tanto tiempo?

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué me dicen que pasas mucho tiempo con una tipeja?

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-no importa quién me lo haya dicho, lo importante es que pasas mucho tiempo con otra ¿qué te gusta? – esa última pregunta la hizo casi gritando

-No es el momento ni el lugar adecuado para hablar de eso nena, vamos a tranquilizarnos ¿quieres?

-No, no quiero, me debes una explicación

El chico se levantó de su asiento, tomo a Kagome por la cintura y la cargo como costal de papas sobre su hombro, camino a la puerta de la recamara - lo siento, sigan pasándola bien, nosotros debemos platicar un poco, buenas noches

Se escucharon los reclamos de Kagome por un buen rato, permanecimos en silencio hasta dejar de oírlos, entonces Ranma se empezó a reír

-¿Te parece bien si te enseño donde me estoy hospedando? Creo que deben tener un poco de privacidad esos dos.

-Claro estupenda idea, déjame recoger mi bolso

-Te espero bajo

Tome el bolso "fuera de casa", en el guardaba una muda de ropa, mi cepillo de dientes mis artículos para baño, lo usaba cuando me quedaba de guardia, tenía en el todo lo necesario. Sali del departamento sin hacer mucho ruido.

Encontré a Ranma recargado en su auto, sostenía su teléfono, al parecer estaba escribiendo algo, seguramente un respondiendo un mensaje, en todo el día lo había dejado apagado y justo en ese momento que lo dejé a solas, ya lo volvía a usar. Me dio un retortijón en el estómago, no podía hacer nada, no teníamos ningún tipo de relación como para pedirle explicaciones o hacerle algún tipo de reclamación. Lo deje pasar, alzo la vista cuando estaba de frente a él, alcance a corroborar que escribía un mensaje, lo envió antes de alzar la vista, volvió a apagar su celular.

-¿lista?

-vamos

Antes de llegar al hotel se detuvo a comprar otro vino

-es este el que estábamos tomando ¿verdad?

-si es el favorito de Kagome

-ya veo, es que su chico fue quien los escogió, yo como no tomo no se mucho de vinos, pero este si me gusto

-ah es que él es historiador y recolector de antigüedades, sabe mucho de vinos y leyendas y esas cosas, es realmente una persona interesante.

-Aja, muy bien, pasemos a ver si están Ryoga y Akari. -Tocamos la puerta de su habitación, pero nadie se asomó – tal vez por fin se despegaron y salieron a ver la ciudad.

Volvimos al elevador del hotel

-Creí que venían juntos

-Y así es, pero ellos necesitan su espacio y yo el mío, no te preocupes, solo iremos un piso arriba.

Debía ser, por lo que vi el piso de habitaciones donde estaban Ryoga y la tal Akari eran "solo" de lujo, en cambio la de Ranma era todo un jodido piso para él, estaba más grande que mi departamento, tan solo la sala de su habitación era del tamaño de todo lo llamaba casa.

-Es cortesía de Nabiki, quería que te invitara a tomar el té aquí conmigo y pues supongo que a ella le gusta todo esto, a mí me hubiera bastado con una cama y ya.

Ah claro Nabiki era algo así como la jefa de los tres, ella era la que organizaba todo, decidía en que se gastaba el dinero y como se administraba la carrera de esos dos, estaba segura de que con su trabajo ellos podían pagar todos esos lujos, y que Nabiki obviamente se daba un muy buen pago por todo el trabajo que le costaba administrar las ganancias de Ranma y Ryoga.

Fue a la cocina buscar unas copas, volvió ya con las copas llenas, yo seguía parada ahí donde me dejo.

-Ven pasa, tienes que ver la vista de la ciudad desde mi ventana

La vista era espectacular, se podía ver hasta el muelle y por la altura de la habitación todas las lucecitas de la ciudad la hacían parecer un enorme tapete dorado, encantador.

-¿Qué harás mañana?

-No tengo idea, el itinerario lo maneja Akari, ella me dice a donde ir y que hacer, me falta confirmar, pero probablemente tenga una sesión de fotos mañana por la noche, pero estaré desocupado todo el día, me gustaría conocer ese museo del que hablaste, por la manera en que te expresas de tu carrera me da ánimos para conocer un poco más sobre ella, ¿serias mi guía en la exposición?

-Claro que sí, te voy a explicar todo, me encanta mi carrera cada día me enamoro más de ella. – empecé a hablar de todo, de cualquier cosa que nos distrajera de aquel asunto que dejamos inconcluso, no quería continuar con aquello, no me mal interpreten, moría de ganas por concluirlo satisfactoriamente, pero mi imaginación seguía torturándome con todos esos escenarios que seguramente pasaban, Ranma seguro ya había salido con otras, ¿las besaría como a mi aquella noche? ¿les haría lo que a mí? ¿Cómo me lo hizo a mí? Tenía el consuelo de decirme que al menos yo había sido la primera, no era suficiente, de no haber sido tan idiota probablemente sería la única, ya me había enamorado de él una vez, y sufrí por la distancia que interpuse entre nosotros, si volvía a caer en sus brazos, en sus besos en todo lo que él significaba, y se volvía a ir, cosa que estaba segura que pasaría, no me levantaría de nuevo, me costó dos años y seis meses superarlo, no podía, no debía dejarme caer, sin embargo en el fondo de mi corazón estaba segura de una cosa, nunca deje de amarlo, lo extrañaba todos los días, desde que comenzamos a hablar me imaginaba que él me añoraba tanto como yo a él, que se encontraba consuelo a esa soledad cuando hablábamos por teléfono, me imagina su sonrisa al marcarme o que saltaba de gusto de ver mi nombre en su pantalla, tanto como yo lo hacía, suponía que Nabiki le enseñaba fotos mías y que él las guardaba. No, definitivamente no debía dejar que pasara de nuevo, estaba segura de que dolería el doble alejarnos esta vez, pero ahí estaba él, escuchándome paciente, sonriendo ante mi falso entusiasmo, se terminó la botella de vino tinto, probablemente ya era la media noche.

-Creo que ya les dimos mucho tiempo para estar a solas, debería volver a casa

-¿ya quieres irte?

-Es que ya esta tarde y si queremos hacer el recorrido de mañana debemos descansar bien o no entenderás nada de lo que te explique

-Aja – parecía desilusionado- oh -brillo renovado en sus ojos. - puedes pasar la noche aquí, sirve que nos ahorramos el tiempo que haría en pasar por ti y de ahí irnos al museo y todas esas vueltas- sonrió. – tranquila no haremos nada que no quieras que pase. – me puso a temblar.

-Pero ¿dónde dormiré yo?

-Tengo una cama muy cómoda es tan grande que no nos encontraríamos en toda la noche, pero si te hace sentir mejor yo puedo dormir en el sofá cama y tú en la cama.

-Eso me parece una idea bastante oportuna

-sígueme te enseño la recamara. – tome mi bolso y lo acompañe, era una recamara con baño propio, no solo eso, tenía hasta sauna, todo en color blanco, espejos por todos lados.

-Si necesitas algo, estaré afuera. – me dijo desde el marco de la puerta, dio media vuelta y comenzaba a cerrar la puerta

-Ranma, espera- lo llame ahogando un grito, grito de desesperación. – no te vayas, eso necesito, necesito que te quedes aquí conmigo, adentro.

No hicieron falta más palabras, ni siquiera aclarar a lo que me refería. Volvió a entrar y corrí a él sin perder impulso me arroje sobre él, tal y como la primera vez amarrando mis piernas a su cintura con todas mis fuerzas, no quería dejarlo ir, quería ser suya, hacerlo mío, aunque sea por esa noche seriamos otra vez solo nosotros y nadie más.


	6. Chapter 6

Tiempos Cruzados

Capitulo 6

Bien si antes les dije que podían llegar a sonrojarse, ahora si les hare sangrar la nariz, prepárense. No tenía planeado dar muchos detalles sobre mi relación, pero al público lo que me pida, solo sean discretos. Esto definitivamente NO es para niños.

Desperté con los primeros rayos de sol, completamente desnuda, abrazada a él, ¿les ha pasado que no saben si siguen soñando o ya despertaron? Esa mañana, justo así me sentí, pero esa sensación me acompaño todo el día. Era imposible de creer, tuve que apartarme para poder observarlo, estábamos abrazos en completa desnudez, tome la ligera sabana que nos "cubría" y me envolví en ella, sin despertarlo me levante, camine hasta la ventana y suspire, toda mi piel olía a él, mi cabello estaba revuelto, me sentía pegajosa, en mi boca se conjugaban su sabor con el mío, en toda la habitación permanecía el olor a sexo, al más puro y delicioso sexo, fui al baño, me sentía adolorida de la entrepierna, pero no era desagradable, y recordando la noche anterior ese dolor se convertía en embriagante placer, me vi en el espejo, mis labios lucían rojos y estaban hinchados, dejé caer la sabana y pude observarme por completo, en mis pechos todavía estaban las marcas de sus dientes, en el cuello, los hombros y espalda había moretones, la palma de su mano se distinguía a la perfección sobre mi nalga derecha, recordé paso a paso lo que acaba de ocurrir, y mi cuerpo reacciono como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese momento, me sentí mojada nuevamente, no lograba sacarme de la cabeza todas esas placenteras sensaciones, me dio ansiedad, necesitaba más, quería más. Regresé a la habitación ya estaba despierto, viendo hacia la puerta por la que aparecí, sonrío al verme desnuda. No se movió, tenía ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza, inconscientemente mordí mi labio inferior y cubrí mi sexo con ambas manos.

-déjame verte. – dijo y con un gesto de su mano me indico que me acercara, temblando empecé a avanzar hacia él, note como su cuerpo reacciono a mis lentos movimientos, primero acaricié los dedos de sus pies, subí por su pierna, trace círculos en sus rodillas, proseguí mi camino hasta su cadera, tome asiento al llegar a su bien formado abdomen, seguía en ascenso pero cambie los dedos por mi lengua, me fascinaba esa división que partía en dos su estómago, permitiendo una asombrosa simetría en sus cuadritos, llegue a su pecho, depositaba pequeños besitos en todo el espacio que tenía a mi alcance, él se incorporó un poco, me jalo para acomodarme sobre su entrepierna, se inclinó y comenzó a besarme, sin darme cuenta moví mis caderas con un suave vaivén, entro en mí, tan duro como una roca, en ese preciso momento enloquecí de placer empapándonos, quería más, acelere mis movimientos sin dejar de besarlo, nos hacía falta aire, quería sentirlo por todo mi cuerpo lo separe y hundí su rostro en mis pechos, giro su cuerpo a modo que quedo sentado en la orilla de la cama conmigo cabalgándolo, arquee la espalda hacia atrás apoyándome en sus rodillas, ofreciéndole a plenitud mis senos, lo sentí hasta el fondo de mi ser, llegamos al clímax juntos, no lo deje escapar de su encierro en mi interior, necesitaba sentirlo dentro, lo abrace tan fuerte como pude, permanecimos en esa forma hasta que nuestras respiraciones regresaron a su normalidad, recargando mi frente en la suya, bese su nariz y baje, su miembro seguía semi erecto, ¿quería más? Lo obligue a verme directo a los ojos, sin dejar de vernos, lo introduje en mi boca, pase mi lengua desde la base hasta la punta, utilice una mano para poder tirar de el cuidando no lastimarlo, la parte sobrante la metí de nuevo en mi boca, haciendo succión, no dejaba de verlo, quería darle placer, veía en sus ojos, en sus gestos que lo estaba gozando, sus ojos se llenaron de lujuria me tomo por el cabello, aparto la mano con la que lo sujetaba y se introdujo de lleno, logro sacarme unas pocas lágrimas, ya no era solo yo quien movía la cabeza, él también se estaba moviendo dentro de mi boca, oscilando sus caderas, lo vi morderse los labios y cerrar los ojos, viniéndose en mi boca, soltó un gruñido de placer, me separe de a poco, se extendió un hilo entre su miembro y mis labios, sonriendo pasee mi lengua para no dejar escapar ni una gota, me levante de un brinco y corrí al baño, en el marco de la puerta voltee a verlo, abrí la boca y enseñe la lengua, demostrándole que había sido niña buena y que me había tragado todo.

Me enjuague la boca, trate de alizar mi cabello con las manos, todo en mi temblaba, no podía verme a los ojos, me sentía una chica sucia, por pudor tome la sabana que había abandonado, me enrolle en ella, tome aire y salí, se estaba poniendo su bóxer.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí. – me tire en la cama, todavía no amanecía por completo, se acostó a lado de mí y me envolvió en sus brazos.

-Que bien hueles. – volvimos a dormir

Esta vez despertó él primero, creo que intento no despertarme al momento de sacar su brazo debajo de mi cintura, fingí seguir dormida, se estiro en la cama, me dejo "dormir" un rato más, pero asumo que se aburrió y empezó a acariciar mi brazo, le deje ver que empezaba a "despertarme" y entonces dejo besitos en mi cuello y hombro.

-Anda ya despierta, debemos comer algo

-¿Humm? ¿Cómo que se te antoja?

-No lo sé, quieres pedir algo a la habitación ¿o mejor salimos?

-Mejor salgamos, ¿qué te parece si vamos a desayunar al museo? Tiene un restaurante de comida francesa muy bueno.

-Anda pues, vamos, pero date un baño primero, parece que acabas de coger

-Es que acabo de coger

-Si, pero no todos deben enterarse. -Me levanté, yo seguía desnuda, fui a buscar mi bolso -Espera. – me alcanzo a mitad del pasillo, me dio una vuelta examinándome. – sí, estas toda marcada por mí, que te quede claro Tendo, eres mía y de nadie más. – me nalgueo y regreso a acostarse.

No supe que responder, claro que era suya, obvio no le pertenecía a nadie más, no había estado con nadie, solo con él, y aun que no supe como sentirme con aquella afirmación, escucharlo decir aquello hizo que me dieran ganas de ser suya para siempre, ¡ah que diablos! Me había vuelto a enamorar de ese egocéntrico, narcisista y orgulloso artista marcial. Abrí la llave de la regadera y deje que el agua caliente me cubriera por completo, note que había cierta "sustancia" que al contacto con el agua se había vuelto a hacer viscosa estaba en diferentes áreas de mi cuerpo, la toque y extendí con forme me acariciaba, tantas emociones y mi cerebro apagado, supe entonces que la mejor manera de estar con Ranma era así, solo dejándome llevar, sin pensar tanto, siempre terminaba estropeándolo, al menos mientras estuviéramos los dos solos no pensaría en nada más.

Al salir, la habitación estaba vacía, quise buscarlo pero primero debía vestirme de lo contrario no sería capaz de resistirme a él y nunca abandonaríamos la estancia, cuando tome la bolsa no me fije que ropa llevaba, por suerte era con la que me sentía cómoda, un short de mezclilla algo revelador porque solo cubría mi trasero, una playera de tirantes pegada al cuerpo color blanca y una sudadera, que al momento de ponérmela me tapaba hasta el short, sin embargo hacia calor, la deje dentro del bolso. No llevaba otro calzado por lo que use los mismos tenis blancos del día anterior, me peine con una coleta de caballo dejando mi fleco, enchine mis pestañas, no era fan de los perfumes, en realidad acostumbraba a usar fragancias, mi favorita era la de olor a vainilla. Estaba lista y él aun no aparecía, pensé que tal vez había otro baño, me dispuse a buscarlo, nada, busque en la cocina, en la sala, la sala de televisión, no había rastro de él, escuche un murmullo cerca de las ventanas, estábamos muy alto como para pensar que era el ruido de afuera, me acerque y percate que la puerta corrediza estaba abierta, este lugar era enorme, Sali al balcón y en la esquina dándome la espalda lo encontré, no se percató de mi presencia, estaba hablando por teléfono, por instinto me escondí, no sé qué quería descubrir, agudice el oído, hablaba muy bajo.

-Te dije que no me estuvieras marcando, estoy ocupado, no tengo tiempo para ti, si lo entiendo, pero por ahora no puedo hablar contigo, ¿podríamos dejar esto para otro momento? – guardo silencio por unos segundos y elevando un poco la voz- es que entiende ahorita no. – colgó, se quedo viendo su celular unos segundos y se recargo en el barandal de metal blanco con diseño de cisnes, yo retrocedí unos pasos, no quería ser descubierta espiando, ¿con quién estaría hablando? Sonaba molesto.

\- ¡Ah, aquí estas!. – reaparecí como si fuera la primera vez que me asomaba al balcón

Se giro para verme -Si, ¿Qué paso?

-Nada estaba buscándote, ¿todo bien?

-Si, estaba en una llamada, dame 10 minutos y estaré listo. – apago el celular con forme avanzaba a la puerta, paso junto a mí sin levantar la vista, tenia el ceño fruncido, al ingresar arrojo el celular sobre los sillones, quien sabe cuánto tiempo habrá estado hablando por teléfono, o con quien, pero definitivamente se veía molesto. Me dio un escalofrío de esos que agitan tu corazón y se adentran hasta el alma, no eran celos, era tristeza, a quien conoció que lograba afectarlo tanto. Fui a la cocina a servirme un poco de agua, sin importar que el clima estuviera cálido comencé a tener frio, mis manos estaban heladas, mis piernas cambiaban su color a un tono casi violeta, debía consumir algo caliente, tome asiento en el sofá iluminado por la luz del sol, dejando que su tibieza me ayudara a coger calor, cerré fuerte los ojos obligándome a concentrarme en los colores que traspasaban mis parpados, ¡no pienses!, ¡no pienses, no quieres saber!. Estaba recargada en el sillón con los brazos cruzados, los puños apretados y las piernas extendidas cuando sentí su mano sobre la cabeza, abrí los ojos, estaba detrás de mí inclinado para verme la cara.

-Akane ¿qué paso? ¿estas llorando?

Me limpie los parpados inferiores. – no para nada. – sonreí

-Tienes los ojos rojos. – se hinco frente a mí. – Dime que tienes

-Nada, te juro no pasa nada, - intente levantarme, me lo impidió poniéndose de pie

-Algo tienes, te conozco

-No es nada, es que tenerte aquí me hizo extrañar a todos, no me hagas caso, solo me puse algo melancólica. – mentí, ¿Cómo decirle que tenia miedo de haberlo perdido? Que no podía dejar de pensar en que, estaba con otras, que me aterraba la idea de que estuviera enamorado de otra.

Tomo mis manos jalando de ellas, levantándome en el acto, haciendo que lo abrazara por la cintura, coloco sus manos sobre mi cabeza y empezó a acariciarme.

-Aquí estoy contigo, siempre estoy contigo, aun que ya no nos veamos, ni estemos juntos, siempre tendremos algo que nos una, nena, siempre podrás contar conmigo, lo que sea que necesites, cuando lo necesites, estaré ahí para apoyarte, y hacerte sentir acompañada, nunca estas sola, y si quieres ir a ver a tu papá, a tus hermanas, o a nuestros amigos cuenta conmigo, te ayudare con lo que sea que necesites, si me lo permites también puedo acompañarte a donde tu quieras.

Pegue mi rostro en su pecho, inhalando fuerte. – Gracias. – permanecimos juntos en ese abrazo un rato más. – ¿te parece bien si cambiamos la visita al museo, por otro recorrido? Es que no estoy bien vestida para museos.

-Pero ¿qué dices? Te ves estupenda.

-Si luzco bien con cualquier cosa que me ponga. – saque la lengua. – pero es un museo, las mentes más brillantes de todos los tiempos están ahí, representados por sus obras, lo menos que puedo hacer aparte de apreciarlos es ir bien vestida, se trata de respeto.

Giro sus ojos. – está bien, señorita de buenos modales ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Ya que no tendré guardias en toda la semana, me gustaría ir a la universidad por unos libros, de paso te la enseño, y podemos desayunar ahí, la cafetería es bastante accesible y con mi credencial nos dan buenos descuentos, y para la hora de la comida, te tengo una sorpresa, prepárate Saotome, tendremos una cita por la tarde, y después te puedes ir a tu sesión de fotos, cuando termines si no estas muy cansado y quieres, podemos ir a la biblioteca publica para disfrutar de un buen café unos pastelillos y jazz. ¿qué te parece?

-Perfecto, mejor plan no hay, pero antes bajemos a ver a Ryoga y Akari, más que nada para que me confirme el horario de la sesión. -Bajamos a su habitación y sorpresa ahí estaban.

-Akane vaya pero que sorpresa, hace cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos, vengan pasen. -Ryoga seguía igual, la misma complexión delgada solo que sus músculos se veían mas marcados, a diferencia de Ranma que había embarnecido de la mejor manera, sus cuerpos eran muy distintos, aun que Ryoga se veía estupendo, no cambiaba a mi chico de la trenza por nada, amaba cada célula de su cuerpo, era perfecto, estaba más alto, más musculoso, perfecto. Hem regresemos a Ryoga, si no, no parare de elogiar al chico que tenia secuestrada mi razón.

-Te presento a Akari, Akari ella es Akane Tendo, una amiga de Nerima, vive aquí sola porque esta estudiando la universidad, es una chica muy lista. – extendí mi mano apretando la suya, esa chica tenia el aura más tranquila con la que me haya topado alguna vez, al instante me cayo bien.

-Mucho gusto Akari

-Igualmente Akane. -Ambas sonreímos

-¿Qué van a hacer chicos?. – pregunto Ranma

-Pues estábamos pensando en salir a buscar algo para comer, solo que no sabemos a donde ir. – dijo Akari

-Vaya que mal, bueno nosotros…

-Nosotros estábamos en lo mismo, ¿por qué no vienen con nosotros? – los invité sin pensarlo, recibí un pellizco en mi nalga de parte de Ranma, volteé a verlo, mecía discretamente su cabeza de un lado a otro. Creo que Akari se percato de eso

-No, no te preocupes, igual muchas ganas de salir no tenemos, podemos pedir algo para la habitación. – Ranma alzo la vista y sonrió

-Bueno como quieran. – dijo Ranma, tomándome por los hombros, tratando de girarme

-Pero Akari, acabas de decir que querías salir a que nos diera un poco el sol y Akane vive aquí, seguro sabe a donde podemos ir. – Dijo Ryoga sin darse cuenta de nada

-Pues no tengo problema con…

-Oye Akari. – Grito Ranma. - ¿a que hora es la sesión de fotos?

-Mmm me parece que, a las 7pm, tendrías que estar aquí a las 6 para irnos todos juntos, y que les dé tiempo a los chicos de producción para prepararlos, Kyoko llega hoy por la tarde y supongo que estará lista para la sesión

-¿Ella va a venir? Creí haber sido muy claro con eso de ya no trabajar con personas como ella. – en cuanto escucho ese nombre su temperamento cambio. ¿Quién era Kyoko?

-Bueno es que era ella o Fukada, pero en cuanto se lo propusieron y le dijeron que seria contigo se negó, en cambio Kyoko rogo para venir. Hace tiempo que no trabajas con ella, y no hay nadie más que el comité acepte para este trabajo. Es ella o perdemos esta campaña, y te recuerdo que Nabiki hizo un gran esfuerzo para conseguirla, no solo la decepcionaras a ella, también podrías perder varios contratos y aun no estamos para darnos los lujos de negarnos a trabajar. Mi trabajo, el de Ryoga y el tuyo depende de esta sesión. Cambia esa cara, anímate y no llegues tarde.

Ranma tomo mi mano, se veía molesto, no dijo nada y abandonamos la habitación. Permanecí en silencio mientras estuvimos en el elevador al salir camino directo al auto me quede unos pasos atrás de él, abrió su puerta y alzo la vista, todavía no lo alcanzaba, pero al sentir su fría mirada me puse nerviosa y tropecé sin caerme, solo poniendo cara de susto, se rio y regreso sobre sus pasos esperándome con la puerta del copiloto abierta.

-¿Siempre serás así de torpe?. – me cuestiono al ingresar y tomar asiento, cerro la puerta. Antes de entrar al vehículo lo vi exhalar, encendió el auto volteo a verme y cerrando los ojos sonrió, me pareció verlo bajar la guardia. – indícame el camino

Lo fui guiando hasta llegar a la universidad, en el camino estuvo un poco callado, apenas respondía a mis preguntas con monosílabos.

-¿No quieres hacer esa sesión de fotos?

-No es que no quiera, es que la otra modelo… no me agrada, estaría más cómodo con cualquier otra pero ella es….no es una profesional, siempre está queriendo llamar la atención, y… bueno solo no me agrada es todo, creo que no iré, ¿qué puede pasar?

-Akari dijo que el trabajo de todos depende de esta sesión, y Ranma, el de Nabiki también, podrías afectarla, no lo hagas por ti, hazlo por mí, si perjudicas el trabajo de mi hermana jamás te lo perdonaría. – fingí molestarme, no sabia de lo que estaba hablando, pero sonaba importante. – mira relájate, no se que tengas que hacer, pero no a de ser tan malo, tan solo imagina que esa "mala modelo" soy yo, y ya verás que las cosas cambian, cuando salgas puedo pasar por ti.

-Eso estaría perfecto, pero mejor antes te paso a dejar a tu departamento, sirve que te cambias y te pones algo sexy para pasar la noche conmigo. – se acerco a lamer mi oído. – y al terminar la estúpida sesión voy por ti.

-Ok

Llegamos a mi universidad, la primera parada fue la cafetería, desayunamos algo ligero, ya que para la hora de la comida le tenía una sorpresa, con la que seguramente quedaría satisfecho. Me entusiasme mostrándole el campus, parecía niña pequeña enseñándole a su papá sus trabajos en clases, le enseñe la placa a mis méritos en la vitrina de trofeos, mi aula de clases, los jardines, el gimnasio, la biblioteca (de donde saque los libros para estudiar la semana que estaría desocupada), bueno lo lleve hasta los baños, después de tres horas de recorrido escuche su estomago quejarse de hambre, ¡rayos! Al parecer el desayuno orgánico que lo obligue a tomar no había sido suficiente. Ya era hora para nuestra cita, le sugerí dejar el auto en el estacionamiento, a esa hora el tráfico era un caos, y para lo que tenía planeado seria mejor ir en bicicletas, rentamos unas en el parque.

-¡Intenta no quedarte atrás!. – le grite mientras tomaba ventaja, él seguía pagando por la renta de las bicicletas. No tardo nada en alcanzarme, se quedo a lado de mí, como estábamos a 5 kilómetros de donde quería llevarlo, hice del recorrido un pequeño tour, le iba indicando todo lo interesante de los monumentos por lo que pasábamos, me escuchaba muy atento, lucia divertido. Llegamos al "pueblito" así se llamaba el lugar, eran varios locales de comida de todo el mundo al costado de cada puesto había algo representativo, un obra, pinturas, artesanías o tiendas de recuerdos, tendrían por puesto unos 200 metros de distancia entre cada uno, estaba alejado del ajetreo de la ciudad, rodeado de árboles, siempre quise ir pero no había tenido tiempo, E ir con él lo hacia especial.

Mi plan fue así: Pasamos al local de comida mexicana por aperitivos y un trago, fuimos al de comida Libanesa por un primer plato y un trago, de ahí al de comida Turca por un plato fuerte y un trago, no estábamos satisfechos así que pasamos al de comida Italiana y un trago cerramos con broche de oro en los postres de la comida Francesa. Esta vez no lo deje pagar nada, era yo quien lo llevo a una cita, asumí mi responsabilidad y fui lo más caballerosa que pude ser. Para salir del "pueblito" fuimos por helados.

-¿te gusto tu sorpresa?

-Oh Akane, me gustó mucho, estoy increíblemente satisfecho

-¿Ves? Te lleve a recorrer el mundo a través de sus sabores en una sola tarde, si fueras mi novio ya habríamos conocido todos esos países. – ¡maldición! Comentario incomodo, lo dije sin pensar, la culpa me hizo ruborizarme, bajé la vista. Él se detuvo, lo vi de reojo.

-¿Si fuera tu novio?. – me pregunto alzando una ceja. –Si fuera tu novio. -medito. - tendrías que ser mi novia para saber todo lo que sería capaz de hacer por ti. -Me ruborice hasta hacer estallar mi cabeza. – pero como no quisiste ser mi novia, solo sabrás lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti, si me lo pides… de rodillas. – bromeo y siguió andando.

-Pero que grosería, eres un pirata majadero.

Nos echamos a reír, tomados de las manos caminamos hasta las bicicletas, el camino de regreso fue silencioso, estaba a gusto con él no necesitábamos llenar esos "silencios" con nada, el ambiente entre nosotros se daba con tanta naturalidad que no nos hacía falta nada de esa forma estábamos bien y felices, hubiera deseado que no cambiara nada, que siempre se mantuviera así. La tarde había sido estupenda, regresamos las bicicletas y fuimos por el auto, ya era hora de separarnos, él tenia su sesión de fotos y después iría por mi para cerrar la noche juntos. Se estaciono frente a mi departamento y bajo del vehículo para abrir mi puerta.

-Voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda para esta sesión, con suerte estaré aquí a las 10pm. – me dijo mientras me ayudaba a bajar, lo abrace

-No te tardes, acuérdate, imagina que ella soy yo, trátala bien eso hará que tu trabajo sea más llevadero y después ven por mí, pronto, te estaré esperando. – intente apartarme, pero me retuvo con un beso, un gran beso de esos húmedos y tiernos, que te dejan esperando por más, termino de besarme la boca y deposito pequeños besos por toda mi cara sujetándola con ambas manos, dejo para el final mi nariz. Me di la vuelta camine dos pasos y me dio una nalgada, me volteé "ofendida" y él puso cara de "yo no fui" sonreí, le eche los brazos al cuello para besarlo nuevamente, no quería separarme de él, para serles honesta, desde que me di cuenta de cuanto le desagradaba la idea de trabajar con la tal Kyoko, un presentimiento se planto en mi estómago, me angustiaba ¿pero que podía pasar? Era solo un trabajo, unas cuantas fotos y ya, seguramente la tipa era una pesada, una diva mal educada y por eso le caía mal. Ojalá hubiera sabido entonces que no era solo eso, habría insistido para que se quedara, deje de besarlo, pego su frente a la mía.

-Oye en la noche me gustaría hablar contigo de algo importante, ve meditando que cuando los pingüinos consiguen una pareja le obsequian una piedra como símbolo de pasar toda la vida juntos, y con esa piedra construyen su nido, y aunque a veces se separan, por todo aquello de que uno se queda empollando y el otro va a buscar comida, siempre regresan para estar juntos. -sonreímos los dos, no hacían falta más palabras, ambos sabíamos perfecto de que queríamos hablar. Caminé a la puerta de entrada del edificio y me despedí con la mano, lo vi subir al auto y arrancar. ¡Tranquila Akane! No va a pasar nada, prometió regresar por ti, mejor tomo una siesta (hay que reponer energías para aguantar la noche), y me apuro para no hacerlo esperar cuando llegue.

Subí hasta llegar a mi puerta, la abrí con cuidado, me recibió Kagome sola, estaba viendo una comedia romántica, bebiendo vino tinto y con varios botes vacíos de helado, tenía todo el rímel corrido se notaba que había estado llorando, se giro para verme y empezó a reír y llorar a la vez.

-¡Ay amiga! Terminamos- me dijo entre hipos, (adiós siesta, pero bueno tenia tiempo para sentarme a charlar con ella), cerré la puerta y me acomode en el sillón a un lado de ella, me sirvió una copa, y empezó a hablar, resulto que aquella tipa, era la ex de su novio, ¿o ex novio? Y que por cuestiones laborales ella se había ido del país por muchos años, años que a él le costo mucho trabajo olvidarla, al parecer era su primer amor o una cosa así, pero entonces lo obligaron a comprometerse con Kagome y como fue conociéndola se empezó a olvidar de la otra, pero ahora que regresaba, sin querer él había estado pasando mucho tiempo con ella, y lo aceptaba, a veces la buscaba no solo por trabajo, si no por gusto, el muy idiota, que sínico, lo malo era que todavía no terminaban el trabajo y probablemente les tomaría un buen rato, y el muy estúpido se había dado el lujo de "confundirse", ¿pueden creerlo?, mi pobre amiga tan aferrada a la parranda había cambiado para estar él, para comprometerse en serio con él y lo peor se había enamorado y ahora el muy bastardo le pedía tiempo, pase horas consolándola, escuchándola, brindándole consejos, y entonces mire el reloj, 9:00pm, ¡carajo! Ya no tenia tiempo, pero no quería dejarla así, una ingeniosa idea atravesó mi mente, lo siento Kagome, pero ambas tenemos nuestros propios conflictos amorosos y como ella no podía hacer nada opte por comprarle otra botella de vino e incitarla a terminársela de un trago, apenas pudo con la mitad, si no fui la mejor amiga, pero oigan me esperaba una noche de… se-xo, buen sexo, estupendo sexo, el más magnifico y glorioso sexo, se quedo dormida en un santiamén, la recosté en el sillón de costado, ella nunca vomitaba, pero aun así hay que prevenir, no quería encontrarla muerta mañana por la mañana, la cubrí con una manta, tome mi teléfono, le quería escribir un texto para decirle que estaba retrasada, pero no fue necesario él ya me había escrito, "surgió algo, llegare más tarde", perfecto ¿qué tan tarde podía llegar? Apenas unas horas ¿no? Lo que me daría tiempo de arreglarme, rasurarme por aquí y por allá, perfumar esto y aquello, sacar la lencería más sexy que tuviera y el vestido más revelador, me cubriría con un abrigo para ir a cenar y estando en su departamento ¡bum! Bomba sexy, ese era el plan.

Pasaba la media noche cuando me senté en el otro sillón a lado de Kagome, no había vuelto a escribir, tampoco llamo y ¿si lo llamo yo?, marque el número, sonó mil veces ( o eso me pareció, estaba ansiosa, pero no de la manera buena, ese presentimiento de que algo malo podía pasar se estaba apoderando de mí, haciendo que sudara de las manos, comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza), me volví a servir un poco de vino, para ayudarme a contra arrestar la ansiedad, sentí pesadez en los ojos, los cerré por unos segundos, me quede dormida, vestida y alborotada.

Cuando desperté ya era de día, no había mensajes ni llamadas, nada, intente comunicarme, pero el numero estaba fuera de servicio, ¿debería ir a buscarlo al hotel?, fui a cambiarme, necesitaba respuestas e iría por ellas. Kagome despertó y encendió el televisor, sintonizo las noticias.

-Akane, ven mira, van a hablar de tu Ranma. – Sali corriendo, apenas vestía una playera y llevaba los pantalones en la mano.

En la sección de espectáculos anunciaban que ayer por la noche un "accidente" se había suscitado en la locación de lo que sería una sesión de fotos para la nueva línea de ropa de una marca reconocida, no tenían detalles, pero al parecer una modelo casi muere al caer del piso 23 de un edificio, de no ser por las increíbles hazañas de Ranma Saotome, eso pudo haber terminado en una tragedia, se había filtrado un video mudo del accidente, el lugar parecía ser una construcción, probablemente los nuevos condominios super exclusivos de la ciudad, en el aparecían Ryoga y Ranma al parecer despidiéndose, Ryoga se acercaba al staff(seguramente para encontrarse con Akari) sonriendo para la cámara, entonces todos voltearon al edificio, incluso el que dirigía la cámara apunto tratando de ajustar el zoom y enfocar bien a la persona que se asomaba sin protección de un balcón a medio construir, se vio que algunas personas entraban en crisis, y Ranma desaparecía del espectro que veíamos frente al televisor. Los conductores anunciaron que la siguiente escena no era apta para ser transmitida, pero que al parecer aquella chica se había resbalado cayendo al vacío, y en el último instante Ranma la pudo alcanzar salvándole la vida. Siguieron elogiándolo por un buen rato, y sugirieron que hacían buena pareja, una de las conductoras lo afirmo justificándose con que ella los conocía bastante bien, que había tenido el gusto de trabajar con ellos hace unos años y que ahí se veía la química entre ellos, y claro quién podría arriesgar la vida para salvar a otra persona si no la ama. le pedí a Kagome apagar el televisor.

Así que fue eso, Ranma no llego por eso, aquello no fue un accidente, ni un ciego podría confundirse de esa forma, ella lo hizo de forma predeterminada, pero ¿por qué? ¿qué estaba pasando? Sonó un teléfono, por instinto busque el mío, fui hasta mi recamara, Kagome se asomó en la puerta.

-fue el mío, es un mensaje de una de las enfermeras, dice que aquella modelo esta internada en el hospital y que esta acompañada por Ranma, pasaron ahí la noche. -me dijo con voz muy baja, como no queriendo decir las cosas. – amiga ¿qué pasa?

-Nada, no pasa nada, nunca pasa nada. - grite a punto de llorar, pero ¿qué me pasaba? Eso no debería dolerme, era muy egoísta de mi parte sentirme mal por eso, debería alegrarme Ranma evito una tragedia, Kagome corrió a abrazarme.

-Tranquila amiga, aquí estoy. – nos abrazamos en el piso y empezamos a llorar, ahí estaban dos corazones rotos, triturados por una falsa ilusión, un inexistente futuro, ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué cada que me decidía a ser feliz algo pasaba que me arrebataba todos esos sentimientos cursis? ¿seria que no estaba destinada para él? ¿tendría que buscar mi felicidad por otro lado? ¿o simplemente debía olvidarme de todas esas tonterías y convertirme en una piedra sin sentimientos, pero con un propósito? ¡joder! Al diablo todo, necesitaba respuestas y esta vez no me quedaría sin ellas, si debíamos terminar para siempre que así sea y si no era eso, le pediría una explicación. ¿qué estuvo pasando todo este tiempo? Decidida me levante, seque mis lagrimas y las de Kagome, quien me veía con extrañeza.

-Vamos Kagome, necesito hablar con él, esto no se puede quedar así.

-Tienes toda la razón, ¡carajo!, pero antes ven. – me sentó en mi cama y empezó a sacar la ropa de mi armario. – ella esta ahí, y las dos vimos el chantaje que uso para alejarlo de ti, solo un idiota se creería el cuento de que fue un accidente, si ella quiere jugar sucio, nosotras tenemos clase, la mandaremos a volar con guante blanco, esa perra…- pudiera ser que mi amiga se estaba proyectando un poco en mi situación, la mía podría tener arreglo, no era cosa de Ranma era cosa de la otra en cambio la situación de Kagome con su novio, era él quien debía decidir.

Me puso un vestido verde esmeralda, pegado al cuerpo tenia una gargantilla sujeta a la tela del vestido y un escote en u, una gabardina beige y zapatillas del mismo tono, me maquillo y peino, con el cabello suelto en ondas grandes, ella no se arreglo dijo que esta era mi batalla y no me opacaría, tuve que prometerle que la acompañaría a la suya después, sin importar como resultara hoy, yo iría con ella por que eso hacen las amigas.

Pedimos un taxi, amabas estábamos nerviosas, ninguna había desayunado y aun así sentimos esas ganas de vomitar. Al ingresar en el hospital nos acercamos con nuestras amigas las enfermeras para pedir datos sobre su estadía. No debí preguntar, Ranma había pasado la noche con ella, sin separarse ni un segundo, claro que ella había estado sedada, al parecer tuvo una crisis. Nos dieron el numero de habitación, camine casi temblando, que suerte tenar a mi amiga conmigo, me sostuvo del brazo. – Tranquila Akane, yo te sostengo. – llegamos a la puerta y retrocedí corriendo. No podía, ¿cómo me enfrentaría a él?, ¿con que excusa me pararía ahí enfrente de los dos? Kagome vio todas esas dudas en mis ojos fue al modulo de enfermera saco una bata

-Eres médico, la mejor medico del hospital, solo estas pasando a hacer una revisión de rutina.

Me quite el abrigo y acepte la bata, me concentre en interpretar mi papel lo mejor que pude, tenia razón, era la mejor estudiante para medico y era una revisión de rutina. Toque la puerta y Kagome desapareció, espere, la perilla giro abriendo la puerta.


	7. Chapter 7

Tiempos Cruzados

Capítulo 7

Probablemente disfrutaron de mi narración pasada, pero como todo en la vida, hay cosas buenas y malas, estoy por describir el episodio más triste y angustioso por el que tuve pasar, pero no se preocupen para surgir como aves fénix primero debemos destruirnos y renacer de las cenizas. A este apartado lo llamare: "" no tengo palabras no sé cómo llamarlo, solo dolió mucho, me destrozo hasta el alma. Llegue a creer que todo estaba perdido…

Me sentía a punto de desmayar, se aceleró mi pulso, mil ideas cruzaron por mi cabeza en ese breve instante. Fue él quien abrió la puerta vestía el traje que estaba usando en su sesión fotos, de no estar tan nerviosa me hubiera dado el lujo de admirarlo. Se sorprendió al verme ahí parada, con bata de doctor, temblando como una hoja.

-Akane. – dijo mi nombre y al instante su semblante cambio a uno furioso entonces me grito. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo, este, yo vengo a hacer una revisión del caso, me llamaron para venir a ver a la paciente, no sabía que estabas aquí- mentí

-Pues lárgate no necesitamos más doctores aquí, ya la están atendiendo- bajo un poco su tono de voz, pero seguía molesto, lo podía ver en sus ojos, una voz al fondo de la habitación se escuchó.

-Disculpe, pero si enviaron a la doctora a hacer su trabajo, usted como acompañante de la señorita Kyoko debería respetar su labor y estar agradecido por su colaboración. No le puedo permitir esa ofensa a mi colega- detrás de la cortina que cubría la cama del paciente salió otro doctor en bata, la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana no me permitió distinguir su rostro, sin embargo, era una silueta alta, probablemente tendría la misma estatura que Ranma.

-Acompáñeme señorita Akane ¿Tendo? – Aquella silueta extendió su brazo a modo de crear la invitación para que pasara, aclare mi garganta y con paso decidido entre, pasando de largo a Ranma quien permaneció inmóvil en la puerta. – es usted Akane Tendo ¿cierto?, permítame presentarme soy el doctor Shinnosuke especialista en el área de psiquiatría del hospital central en Ryugenzawa es un honor colaborar con usted, su reputación es la mejor que un estudiante de medicina haya tenido en años.

-Mucho gusto. – tomé su mano y la apreté a modo de saludo

-Disculpen, debo hacer una llamada. – anuncio Ranma y salió de la habitación cerrando de golpe la puerta.

No tenia idea de que hacer, había entrado con una mentira y evidentemente aquella mujer no tenia ni un hueso roto, no había manera de poder justificar mi estancia.

-Creí que vendría el obstetra a tratarme no una estudiante- dijo Kyoko sin alzar la vista de sus manos.

-No se preocupe señorita, la doctora es la mejor para tratar sus molestias en el cuello y espalda, en cuanto termine de examinarla hare que venga el obstetra.

¿Obstetra? ¿Para que necesitaban un obstetra?, ella no estaba embarazada, había intentado suicidarse, yo lo vi, por eso estaba ahí aquel doctor ¿obstetra?, no quería entender nada, no hacía falta una explicación, ya sabía la respuesta, las lágrimas amenazaban con invadir mis ojos, sonreí, no me podía dejar entrar en crisis.

-Dese la vuelta, voy a examinar su columna. – seguí ejecutando mi mentira, en cuanto terminara saldría corriendo de ahí, ya no quería más, debía huir, nunca debí haber ido. –comenzare a palpar, tengo las manos frías espero me disculpe por eso. - su piel era blanca como la leche, tan suave, poseía una increíble figura, digna de admirarse, su cabello negro era tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura, definitivamente era una chica de la que varios podrían enamorarse, ¿Cuándo se habría enamorado de ella Ranma?. - efectivamente hay un dislocamiento en el hombro derecho, lo que seguramente le hace presión en el cuello, también están inflamadas las vertebras 3,4 y 5, pasare el reporte a mi superior, para que se le atienda como se debe y pues, bueno por mi parte es todo. – mi voz se quebró. – que tenga un buen día.

-No entiendo a que teatro creen que estamos jugando, me ve un doctor y luego otro, ¿qué clase de circo es este lugar?, y para colmo me envían a esta estudiante. – por fin alzo su vista, examinándome de abajo para arriba y viéndome a los ojos escupió con todo el veneno del mundo. – no creo que necesite de su asistencia nuevamente señorita, haga el favor de llamar a mi novio, estábamos en algo importante antes de su interrupción. – se dirigió al doctor. – puedo entender la molestia de mi pareja, no sé de dónde conozca a esta, pero él solo quiere lo mejor para mí, y si le esta pidiendo que se retire es por que seguro no es tan buena, apenas es una estudiante. – me fulmino con la mirada.

No pude más, me di la vuelta y anduve lo más rápido que me fue posible a la puerta, cerré detrás de mí, llevé mis manos al corazón, comenzaba a dolerme como nunca antes. Sentí como se empezaba a desmoronar mi cuerpo, no supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahí parada, hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir, haciendo que cayera para atrás, me sostuvo el doctor, tomándome por los hombros, estaba en shock sin reaccionar lo siguiente que paso fue como verlo en una película, con una sonrisa amable me agarro de un brazo, y en un ademan se llevo un dedo a los labios indicándome que guardara silencio, como no reaccionaba me jalo con suavidad del brazo, caminamos de esa forma hasta llegar al edificio de residentes, entramos a una oficina, me sentó frente a un escritorio y cerró la puerta, calentó agua y saco bolsas de té.

-Señorita Tendo ¿me escucha?

-¿He?

-Le preguntaba que si té verde o de manzanilla, pero viendo lo afligida que esta le daré de hiervas relajantes. – introdujo las bolsas de té en sus tazas que eran de figuritas, la mía era un pollo y la de él una rana, estaban super incomodas, pero definitivamente sacaban una sonrisa. – despreocúpese, en toda la carrera se encontrará a ese tipo de personas déspotas. – tomo asiento frente a mí. – no deje que la amargura de una persona le haga dudar de sus habilidades, no cualquiera consigue los logros que usted a alcanzado a tan corta edad, que por cierto, me encargue de enterar a la paciente de ese detalle. – me guiño el ojo. -tomé su té antes de que se enfrié. – alzo su taza y sonrió. Permanecí en silencio, había muchas cosas en mi cabeza, mucha información que debía procesar, de pronto tocaron la puerta, una enfermera asomo la cabeza anunciando que el medico obstetra ya se encontraba en la habitación de Kyoko, y que su presencia era de suma importancia. Me levante temblando, lista para irme.

-No se preocupe doctora, quédese el tiempo que necesite en mi oficina, seguramente me tardare con esta paciente. – se puso de pie y con una sonrisa tomo mi mano entre las suyas. – que disfrute el té.- salió siguiendo a la enfermera.

Con el paso de los segundos sentí cada parte de mi cuerpo quebrarse, aquella noticia definitivamente me cambio la vida, ella estaba embarazada, Ranma la salvo, ella afirmo ser pareja de él, me echo de la habitación por algo, yo ya no cabía en esa ecuación, no importaba ya nada, hace menos de 24 horas creí que por fin hablaríamos, que lograríamos entendernos para estar juntos, me eche a llorar como una niña chiquita, jamás creí que terminaría así, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me ilusiono?, ¿por qué fue a mí? ¿Por qué me hacia tanto daño? Creí que sabría lo que sentía por él, ¿sería posible que él supiera de su embarazo y aun así estuvo conmigo? ¿Quién era él? ¿en que momento se convirtió en ese monstruo sin emociones, tan egoísta? No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, pero ¿qué otra prueba necesitaba? Nuevamente se burló de mí pero ya no como niños, esta vez se encargo de destruirme. Deje llorar, limpie mis lagrimas y me vi al espejo que estaba en la pared, me había despeinado, tenía los ojos y la nariz completamente rojos, escribí una nota para el doctor, la deje sobre el escritorio junto a las tazas, "gracias por el té", Sali de aquella oficina, necesitaba encontrar a Kagome e ir a casa, probablemente para dormir y no despertar jamás, camine como sonámbula por los pasillos, ojala no estuviera cerca de donde me dejo en aquella habitación. Llegue al pie de la escalera, estaba por bajar cuando escuche mi nombre, reconocí de inmediato su voz, fingí no darme cuenta de que me estaba llamando, comencé a bajar, pero mi cuerpo me traicionaba, no era rápido, mas bien torpe apenas podía pisar bien los escalones, sentí sus fuertes brazos aferrándose a mi cintura, clavo su rostro detrás de mi cuello cubriéndose con mi cabello.

-Lo siento, lo siento no quería que te enteraras de este modo- susurro en mi oído, una lagrima cayo en mi cuello, Ranma estaba llorando.

Sin voltear a verlo le dije. – no te preocupes- intente apartarme, me sujeto por los hombros rompiendo el abrazo. – debo irme. – incline mi cabeza viendo al suelo, quería irme lo más lejos posible, ya no podía estar con él. – te deseo. – calle. – LES deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, debes cuidarla, seguramente te ama mucho. – me despedí de su agarre con toda la fuerza que me quedaba y comencé a correr, casi al llegar a piso lo escuche llamarme, grito "yo no lo sabía, perdóname", pero no bajo, no me alcanzo, corrí hasta la puerta de salida escuchaba unos pasos detrás de mí, "que no sea él" pensé y acelere mi andar.

-Akane espera. – era la voz de Kagome, me detuve en seco y me alcanzo, me giro para quedar de frente a ella, enormes lagrimas caían por mi rostro. – lo siento tanto amiga, los vi en la escalera, ¿Qué paso?

-sácame de aquí, por favor sácame de aquí. – le rogué abrazándola, caminamos abrazadas, no podía dejar de llorar, abordamos un taxi para que nos llevara a casa, todo el camino llore y no deje de hacerlo, no había forma alguna que pudiera consolarme.

Al llegar la noche por fin pude salir de mi recamara, estaba cansada. Kagome preparo la cena, al verme sonrió y me sirvió un plato caliente de tallarines.

-¿Me vas a decir que paso?. – me pregunto, había preocupación y tristeza en su voz.

-Nada, que me enamore del chico equivocado o mas bien nunca deje de amarlo, pero ahora cualquier cosa con él es imposible, él maldito solo jugo conmigo, no lo creía capaz de hacer algo así, este sujeto no es quien yo recuerdo. – quise volver a llorar, pero ya no había más lágrimas.

-Amiga escucha con mucha atención, llevo años escuchándote hablar de él, no lo conozco tal vez hablo sin saber, pero créeme ese tipo definitivamente siente algo por ti. – la vi con enojo, ¿Cómo podía decirme algo así? ¿Qué no esta viendo?, solloce horas explicándole lo acontecido ese día y me venia con ¿eso?. – si ya se, pero espera, seguro hay una buena explicación para todo esto.

-¿Eso de que me serviría? Si la hay o no, ¿ya para qué? ¿Dónde esta él? Exacto, no conmigo, y está esperando un hijo con aquella mujer, aun que él regresara, yo no podría separarlo de ella sin darle la oportunidad de crear su familia, se acabó, ya no importa, ya le lloré suficiente. – suspire – supongo que nunca fue para mi.

-Y ¿ahora qué hacemos? – por un momento me olvidé de que ella también tenia el corazón roto, le sonreí de forma cómplice.

-Pues supongo que seguir con nuestro camino, hacer lo que venimos a hacer. – esa noche cenamos viendo películas románticas por que si alguien te destruye más vale que termines con todo, más vale que termines con todos esos sentimientos para que puedan nacer nuevas emociones y experimentes cosas mejores.

A la mañana siguiente no tenía ánimos de nada nos quedamos acostadas hasta tarde, por la tarde Kagome tuvo que salir y yo llame a casa quería llenar esos silencios con cualquier otra cosa, para que me impidieran ponerme a pensar en cosas que ya no quería recordar. Hable por horas con papá y con Kasumi, me entere del montón de cosas que estaban haciendo, las remodelaciones en casa, las clases de Kasumi, hasta pregunte por Ukio, y me dijeron que Xianpu estaba de nuevo en Nerima, viviendo con su abuela y Mouse, esperaban a su primer bebé, Nabiki no se había comunicado con ellos, al parecer había un tema que le estaba ocupando todo su tiempo, todos continuaron sus caminos y eran felices, valdría la pena no dejarme caer, ya había pasado lo peor solo quedaba salir adelante. En todo el día no llamo ni escribió, el mensaje estaba claro, para ese momento seguro ya estaría lejos de Sapporo. Kagome llego a media tarde acompañada de una amiga y su novio, venían con planes de salir para poder ayudar a mi amiga a olvidar. Por primera vez la idea de salir a un bar en la noche se me hizo la mejor idea del mundo.

Nos arreglamos para ir a "cazar" así lo describió la amiga de Kagome, ella usaba una falda negra bastante reveladora, se pegaba a sus curvas y apenas le cubría lo necesario, la convino con una playerita de tirantes y flecos al estilo de los años 20´s, en conjunto parecía un vestido, uso un labial morado muy arriesgado, yo use un vestido de cuero rosa extremadamente sexy, tenía un escote en v y de el se desprendían los finos tirantes que iban a mis hombros, la pareja de novios estaban vestidos bastante normales, nada singulares, ninguna llevo abrigo. Fuimos al bar que estaba cerca de casa, a medio camino de la universidad, era famoso entre los estudiantes por su ambiente alegre y tragos baratos, la música sonaba a todo volumen, había gente bailando y brincando en la pista, para ser jueves estaba muy lleno, nos ubicamos en el segundo piso, pedimos una botella para que nos dieran mesa, el novio de la amiga de Kagome pidió un whiskey y varias aguas minerales, apenas unas cuantas sodas sabor manzana, el se encargaba de servir los tragos, dos cubos de hielo, un chorrito de soda de manzana y llenaba el vaso con agua mineral, ya los había probado antes, pero en ese preciso momento sabían a gloria, comencé a beber muy a prisa, mientras la parejita de novios apenas había bebido dos tragos en un lapso de una hora Kagome y yo llevábamos 6, aun no se terminaba la botella, pero me sentía libre, estaba sola, no le debía nada a nadie, tenía mi propio dinero y era dueña de mis propias decisiones, pedí una ronda de gin´s, Kagome se invito una ronda de bebidas energéticas con un licor de hiervas, no podía permanecer sentada, estaba eufórica, varios chicos nos habían invitado a la pista pero como estábamos tomando y con el juicio consciente los habíamos rechazado, sin embargo en ese punto todo uso de razón había terminado, ya no pensaba, me deje llevar, guíe a Kagome a la pista y nos pusimos a bailar entre las dos, de pronto un chico de coleta alta y un tatuaje de lobo en el hombro la invito a bailar y ella se fue con él, me quede bailando sola en la pista, sintiendo la música, se me acercaron muchos tipos en solo segundos, unos comenzaban a bailar conmigo así nada más, otros me pedían una oportunidad, pero en todos ellos veía su rostro, recordando nuestro primer baile, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera noche juntos, el día que lo conocí, todos esos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, y me hacían huir. Un tipo muy atrevido me tomo de la cintura, bailando muy pegado a mi cuerpo, olía a cigarrillos y alcohol barato, me dio asco, deslizo ambas manos a mi trasero, de inmediato lo llame pidiendo auxilio, el ruido del lugar no dejo que mi grito se escuchara, ¡ayuda Ranma, ven por mí!, sabia que él no vendría, pero no podía evitar llamarlo, lo empuje y cerré los ojos como si con eso aquel tipo desapareciera, grande fue mi sorpresa al no sentir de nuevo su "ataque", abrí los ojos el sujeto estaba en el suelo, Ranma le sujetaba el brazo por detrás de la espalda, obviamente ejerciendo presión, no alcanzaba a verlo bien, las luces del luchar me cegaban tampoco podía escuchar lo que le decía, pero cuando lo dejo ponerse de pie, salió corriendo del lugar. Baje la mirada, no podía ser él estaba ahí de nuevo salvándome, ¿Qué importaba lo demás? Él estaba ahí de pie, avanzo hacia mi, me tomo de un brazo y jalo a la puerta de salida, no podía distinguirlo bien, ni siquiera podía ver su trenza y apenas estaba dos pasos enfrente. En cuanto salimos me echo su abrigo, seguía dándome la espalda.

-¿Era amigo tuyo?. – esa no era la voz de Ranma, ya la había escuchado, pero ¿Dónde? – lo siento si fui grosero con él, pero no me pareció que lo conocieras, y estaba siendo muy descortés contigo, una cosa es bailar y otra es querer propasarse con los demás. – alce la vista, no era Ranma, era el amable doctor…rayos olvide su nombre… bueno el doctor de …. Carajo de ¿Dónde venía?

-Gracias. – alcance a musitar, comenzaba a sentirme muy mareada, me recargue en la pared detrás de mí.

-¿te encuentras bien?, ¿con quién vienes?

Kagome y sus amigos salieron en ese instante del bar

-Akane, amiga. – sonaba más ebria que el maestro Happosai. - ¿qué paso? Estaba bailando con un tipo encantador y Sango fue por mi por que necesitabas ayuda, pero ¿Cuál ayuda? Si estas bien acompañada, mucho gusto soy Kagome. – extendió su mano y la sacudió en la nada. - ¿ves Sango? ¿ves? La chica es fuerte, puede sola

\- chicas si me permiten, creo que ya es hora de irnos, ya se divirtieron, ya bailaron, vámonos. – sentencio el único chico del grupo, novio de Sango.

-Espera, antes debo ir a pedir un teléfono, Sango acompáñame, solo quiero su numero y nos vamos. – entraron los tres de nuevo al bar.

Permanecí en silencio, recargada en la pared concentrándome en respirar. ¿Quién era este tipo? Y ¿por qué me había ayudado? Discretamente voltee a verlo, ¡rayos! Me estaba viendo, intente disimular con una sonrisa boba, mostrando todos mis dientes, se botó de risa contagiándome en el acto.

-Perdón no es la mejor primera impresión que doy, pero no acostumbro a hacer esto. –

-despreocúpate, la primera impresión que tengo tuya es bastante buena, esto es solo, la parte más cómica en que puedo verte.

-¡Oye!. – intente defenderme, pero ni siquiera podía permanecer de pie sin recargarme. – bueno no te puedo decir nada ahora.

-Entonces ¿ya te vas?

-Supongo que si

-Esta bien, así vestida estas levantando los peores pensamientos en todos los presentes

Otra vez silencio, ¿Qué quiso decir?, cerré los ojos, pero podía sentir que no me apartaba la vista de encima, escuche la risa escandalosa de Kagome, abrí los ojos, la sujetaba el novio de su amiga, Sango se acercó a mí.

-¿vienes?

-Claro. – avance con ella ayudándome a caminar. – gracias, nos vemos

Subimos al auto de Miroku él condujo hasta casa, en cuanto llegamos Kagome de descalzo y corrió al sillón, saco la botella con lo que quedaba de whiskey de su bolsa fue por vasos y nos sirvió un vaso a cada quien, conversamos muy poco, ella se quedo dormida antes de terminar su trago, y ellos se fueron, me recosté en el sofá pensando, sin darme cuenta me quede dormida. Al día siguiente estábamos destruidas, fuimos por sueros y pedimos comida, no hicimos nada en todo el día. El fin de semana salimos de compras, el domingo por la noche Kagome se preparaba para salir.

-¿A dónde vas tan arreglada?

-Tengo una cita con el chico de la otra noche

-¿Qué? Pero lo acabas de conocer

-Hey tranquila, que apenas iremos a cenar

-Yo pensé que..

-Nada amiga, no pienses nada, las cosas pasan por algo, si él tiene dudas que las tenga, no me puedo quedar aquí a esperarlo, ¿de que me sirve? Solo me lleno de angustia y me deprimo, soy joven, soltera y estoy guapa, voy a salir con este tipo y si las cosas resultan bien, después de los exámenes en vacaciones iré a hablar con mis padres, no me pueden obligar a casarme con alguien que tiene dudas y sale con otra. – sonaba molesta pero decidida, ojalá las cosas me resultaran tan fáciles como a ella. - ¿sabes? Aun no les digo que nos dimos un tiempo, que vergüenza, imagínate me dejo por otra más vieja y que se parece a mi, maldita ironía, que broma más pesada.

Termino de arreglarse y salió, esa noche me quede estudiando hasta tarde, había evitado ver las noticias, últimamente en todas las secciones salía una nota relacionada con él. No había vuelto a buscarme desde aquella vez, pero bueno igual y el hecho de que había bloqueado su numero le impidiera comunicarse conmigo.

Inicie mi semana con toda la energía que pude acumular, esta vez no me dejaría ganar por la depresión, me concentre en mis estudios, mis prácticas, pacientes, y cuando tenía un rato a solas lo llenaba con amigos o hablando por teléfono con mi familia. Todos los investigadores que llegaron de visita al hospital se fueron, de repente volvían y se quedaban un par de días, otros iban y venían, a muy pocos deje de verlos, pero aquel simpático doctor lo vi con mucha frecuencia en el hospital, a veces almorzábamos juntos, otra veces me acompañaba a la parada del autobús, en alguna ocasión se ofreció a llevarme pero nunca acepte, no estaba lista para dejar que otra persona entrara en mi vida, lo deje como un buen colega y ya, de ahí no debía pasar. Con el paso de los días me acostumbre a vivir con su ausencia, hubo noches que soñaba con él, pero siempre fue lo mismo, solo un sueño.

Llegaron los exámenes finales, y con ellos mi segundo sobrino, no pude ir a verlo, estaba muy ocupada estudiando, eran los exámenes para recibirme como medico general, debía estar concentrada, el día que nació intente comunicarme pero nunca conseguí hablar con nadie, y como tuve guardias las dos noches seguidas a su nacimiento, me quede en el hospital, no valía la pena ir y venir, fue hasta el tercer día que contesto Nabiki, le pregunte por todos y estábamos platicando hasta que menciono su nombre, al parecer él estuvo ahí, corte la comunicación alegando una urgencia, no estaba lista para oír hablar de él. Y como Kasumi ya se había ido a su nuevo hogar, la llame a ella solo para preguntar por mi sobrino, Nabiki se mudo con papá pero casi siempre estaba de viaje, lo que permitía que hablara con papá más de lo que quería, un día me conto que estaba saliendo con mi maestra de la secundaría, eso era bueno, al menos no estaría solo, casi siempre evitaba hablar de la familia Saotome, me alegraba saber que tanto el tío como la tía Saotome estaban bien, pero nunca pregunte por él. Estaban por anunciar los resultados de los exámenes, con ellos sabríamos quien podría recibirse, los nervios estaban destruyéndonos casi no comimos, el día que publicaron las listas, se pudo ver a un montón de estudiantes zombies caminar con miedo a ellas, varios salían brincando y reanimados otros tantos se iban llorando, vi mi nombre encabezando la lista y poco después apareció el de Kagome, ambas gritamos y saltamos completamente frenéticas, lo habíamos logrado, estaba tan contenta que sin querer golpe a alguien.

-Perdón. – dije

-No te preocupes, si fue por que festejabas pasar los exámenes valió la pena. – era el doctor Shinnosuke, sonreí y lo abrace, anunciándole que lo había logrado, me regreso el abrazo cargándome y dando vueltas conmigo, me sonroje en cuanto me dejo en el piso.

-¿Y? ¿cómo van a festejarlo?

-No tengo idea, pero debe ser algo grande.

-Bien lo que quieran hacer, cuenten conmigo

-claro que si doctor, cualquiera que sea el plan le diré a Akane que lo llame.

Nos despedimos y fuimos a casa, llame a papá necesitaba contarle, después a mis hermanas, a mis amigos de la secundaria, a todos mis conocidos. Kagome se encargó de hacer una reservación para 20 personas en el restaurante de la biblioteca pública, llame al doctor para invitarlo.

Aquella noche use un vestido rojo de estilo chino, parecido a los que acostumbraba a usar Xianpu, solo que el mío llegaba a las rodillas y no era escotado, Kagome uso uno blanco con la falda en corte A, al llegar varios de nuestros amigos estaban ahí, como me encantaba la biblioteca, era de estilo barroco, con detalles en oro, antes de ser biblioteca fue un palacio, era de 4 pisos las escaleras eran de mármol, y los barandales de madera, en el sótano o lo que solía ser la cava del palacio habían confeccionado un restaurante de comida Francesa, estaba oculto y tenía poca iluminación, toco el grupo de jazz, todavía no llegaba el doctor Shinnosuke, y ya estábamos pidiendo los alimentos. Pensé que no llegaría y me di cuenta de que ese pensamiento me desilusiono, pero como no iba a hacerlo, el sujeto me caía bien, siempre que nos reuníamos no parábamos de reír, o de platicar, a veces me ayudaba a estudiar, reflexionando un poco si no fuera por que mi corazón estaba desecho y por más que lo intentara no podía olvidar a cierto patán, seguramente me habría fijado en el doctor, era guapo, varias compañeras estaban enamoradas de él, y era agradable siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero ni modo, mejor no imaginar cosas. Los platos empezaron a llegar, todo fue estupendo, de postre pedí un mousse de chocolate, me pareció curioso en donde me lo sirvieron, era una taza de pollo, que nada tenia que ver con la vajilla del lugar, me recordó a otra que ya había visto antes.

-Lamento llegar tarde, es que no me pude escapar a tiempo. – la voz del doctor sonó detrás de mi oreja, voltee para saludarlo, pero automáticamente me levante y lo abrace, estaba feliz de verlo.

-No se preocupe, siéntese. – le señale la mesa para que tomara asiento en el lugar vacío casi al final, pero el chico que estaba sentado al lado de mí, recorrió su silla llamando al mesero para que le llevaran una.

En cuanto se sentó centre mi atención en él, bromeamos con lo de su taza de pollo, me dijo que era un regalo, por fin le pregunte, ¿Por qué había permanecido en Sapporo?, su explicación fue que Ryugenzawa quedaba muy lejos, no le veía caso ir y venir, y como necesitaba la colaboración de todas las áreas del hospital para su investigación, pues mejor rento un departamento por la zona, viviría ahí hasta que fuera necesario, hablamos de su trabajo, el tema era "enfermedades y otras molestias causadas por el poder de la mente" en sí, trataba sobre como el ser humano lograba enfermarse gracias a sus pensamientos, era interesante saber el poder que ejercemos sobre nosotros mismos, como es que logramos enfermarnos cuando una emoción logra superarnos, ¿les a pasado? Están muy tristes y nos da gripa, o muy enojados y nos arde el estómago, quede fascinada con su entusiasmo al describir sus descubrimientos, poco a poco la gente comenzó a irse, hasta solo quedar Kagome, él y yo.

-Me parece que es hora de irnos, ¿las llevo?

-Si gracias

Salimos del lugar, la noche estaba fresca, subimos a su auto, era un auto clásico, yo diría de colección, ya les había comentado que no se de marcas ni estatus de autos pero ese en particular, me resulto lindo, era rojo y pequeño, para 4personas, tenía puertas paralelas, asientos de piel y volante de madera, mi curiosidad me gano y pregunte por el.

-¿Qué auto es este?

-Es un fiat del 68, un clásico de carreras.

-Vaya es impresionante lo bien cuidado que esta- dijo Kagome asombrada, ella subió a la parte de atrás, yo fui de copiloto.

En el trayecto hablamos sobre nuestros planes, Kagome se quería especializar como medico investigador, con altas esperanzas a encontrar la cura a varias enfermedades que no la tenían. Yo fui indicando el camino.

Llegamos a casa y paro frente al edificio, por un segundo me vi tentada a invitarle un café o algo, pero me detuve en cuanto vi a cierto chico conocido parado frente a la puerta con un enorme ramo de rosas, era el novio de Kagome, no podía adivinar que sería lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y no quería ser el mal tercio, deje que ella bajara apenas lo vio y se giro a verme con pánico en los ojos, la tome de las manos y le dije, "sea lo sea que pase, aquí estoy, si me necesitas solo llámame, estaré por aquí", se despidió de los dos y avanzo. Yo le di las gracias al doctor, con ánimos de despedirlo, iría por ahí, tal vez a una plaza a comer helado o igual y entraba al cine, pero insistió en acompañarme, la noche aun era joven y me vendría bien un poco de compañía. Fuimos al cine, a ver una película que en realidad no quería ver, pero lo que fuera que nos ayudara a matar el tiempo estaba bien, pedimos nachos, palomitas y refrescos, me sentía tranquila, no pasaba nada, todo bien. al terminar la función dimos unas vueltas y recibí el mensaje de Kagome "volvimos, ven tengo que contarte", se ofreció a llevarme de vuelta al edificio, estaciono frente a la entrada y bajo del auto acompañándome hasta la puerta.

-Muchas gracias doctor. – me incline para besarle la mejilla, pero él me abrazo

-Llámame por mi nombre, ya somos amigos ¿no?

-Claro, si, somos amigos. – aun no me soltaba, eso se estaba tornando incomodo

-Akane, me gustaría que pensaras en mi no solo como tu amigo, si existiera la posibilidad de que me dejaras conquistarte, ¿me dejarías hacerlo?

¿QUÉ? Pensé sobresaltada. – Es que yo… aun no termino mis estudios y…

-No tienes que responder ahora, piénsalo, y si no te parece mal estaré haciendo un esfuerzo para que aceptes salir conmigo como algo más que tu amigo. – se separo un poco y beso mi frente, fue a su auto y se despidió con la mano.

Subí hasta mi departamento con un nudo en el estómago, no me desagradaba, ni me caía mal, en realidad todo el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos siempre estuve muy a gusto con él, ¿estaría lista para olvidarme de Ranma?, al entrar estaba Kagome con los labios rojos y eufórica, me conto todo, por desgracia hasta con lujo de detalles, se encontró con el tipo, subieron hablaron muy poco apenas pudo explicar que la otra mujer solo era un recuerdo, que mientras más tiempo paso con ella, más rápido se dio cuenta de que no era la misma, tal vez siempre la recordaría como su primer amor, y era ese recuerdo el que quería, pero a la persona en si ya no, le pido perdón se hinco y Kagome ya no lo pudo resistir, tuvieron sexo en mi alfombra de perro, en esa misma posición, les dije fue muy específica, y se reconciliaron, ¿Qué por que tardo tanto en buscarla? Pues verán después de despedir a la otra, y mandarla en avión muy lejos se puso a trabajar como loco, ganando por comisiones y ahorrando cada centavo, le compro su sortija de compromiso, era hermosa, (si, por eso se hinco, pero Kagome se le fue encima antes de que pudiera sacarla, fue hasta terminar que se lo propuso), pero ¿A dónde fue? Pues Kagome le pidió unos días, debía "arreglar" sus sentimientos , le dejo en claro que lo amaba y que se casaría con él, pero antes quería hablar conmigo a solas, lo curioso fue que nosotras no hablamos más de 30 minutos en lo que ella se arreglaba, obviamente fue a despedirse de su amigo con tatuaje de lobo, ella dice que nunca paso nada entre ellos, y yo le creo, pero lo correcto era ir y hablar de frente con él para que entendiera que si seguían en contacto seria únicamente como amigos de lo contrario no volverían a verse. Llego dos horas después, yo ya estaba en pijama.

-Ay amiga es tan fantástico estar vivo, un día nada tiene sentido y otros mueres de amor por una persona, que bueno que regreso antes de que hiciera una locura que ya no tuviera remedio. – aquella noche preferí olvidarme de mis problemas y angustias y solo escucharla hablar de los enormes planes que tenía para el futuro, me sentía feliz por ella.

Terminaron las vacaciones del fin de curso, debíamos prepararnos para más exámenes, si queríamos hacer la especialidad debíamos estudiar, no tuve tiempo de ir a ver a mi familia y los extrañaba muchísimo, fui aprobada para el curso de especialidades medicas en ortopedia, llame a casa y me los encontré a todos si a todos menos a él. Por aquellos días muchas cosas pasaron, tuve que parar el día que me entere de la boda de Ranma y Kyoko, a pesar de estar muy atareada con todo, esa noticia me derrumbo, se acercaba un fin de semana largo, hui a casa, me debía un poco de paz y aun que pudiera encontrar inconvenientes en el camino mi familia siempre me daba fuerza para salir adelante.


	8. Chapter 8

Tiempos Cruzados

Capítulo 8

Llegue un viernes por la mañana, quise permanecer con un perfil bajo, no avise a nadie que iría, apenas marque a papá para que pasara por mí al aeropuerto, al llegar lo invite a comer y platicamos sobre mí, de mi carrera de mis logros y de mi futuro, naturalmente él seguía preocupado por el porvenir del dojo, pero yo quería seguir estudiando, seguramente me iría a trabajar fuera y realmente no tenía planes por quedarme, menos en aquella ciudad que tantos recuerdos me traía, le aconseje unir el dojo Tendo con la escuela Saotome y que entre esas dos familias perseveran el honor de las artes marciales, total de que habría un heredero lo habría conmigo o sin mí, me pareció que mi padre no quería tocar el tema, lucia molesto al hablar de Ranma y aunque no lo había mencionado me pude dar cuenta de eso. Preferí desviar el tema de conversación a otras cosas, al llegar a casa vi el nuevo piso, seguramente Nabiki y Kuno querían un espacio a parte de la casa, pero todo un piso para ellos, fue una sorpresa. Pasamos a saludar a Kasumi a su casa, pero no estaba, fuimos al restaurante/escuela de Ukio y ahí la encontramos, tenían acondicionada un área para los niños de Kasumi, en lo que ella daba su última clase Ukio atendida el restaurante, nos saludamos muy animadas, nada que ver con nuestro último encuentro.

-Oye Akane si tienes un momento libre me gustaría charlar contigo

-Vayan chicas, yo estaré con los niños en lo que termina Kasumi. – dijo mi padre y se metió al cuartito a recostarse en la mecedora viendo dormir a los niños.

Salimos al patio, era un día soleado y Ukio vestía sus acostumbrados pantalones negros, pero ahora usaba una filipina, sujetaba su cabello en una coleta.

-¿Cómo has estado Akane?.

-Bien, ya sabes estudiando, trabajando haciendo un poco de esto un poco de aquello.

-Que bien me alegro por ti, ¿lo has visto?

-¿A quién?

-volteo a verme, con mirada obvia

-No hace mucho que no lo veo

-Yo si lo eh visto, y está mal, realmente muy mal, no quiero meterme en temas que no me corresponden, pero es mi amigo y lo quiero y solo quiero lo mejor para él.

-No creo que sea un tema que debas conversar, digo entiendo tu preocupación, pero si me consideras tu amiga entenderás que no es un tema del que quiera hablar, ni hoy ni nunca, termine con eso.

-Pues qué bueno que no somos tan amigas, porque entonces tendría que respetar eso, pero como apenas somos amigas voy a hablar y debes escuchar por favor

-Es que no tiene caso yo...

-No me hagas amenazar con despedir a tu hermana para que me escuches

-No serias capaz de algo así ¿o si?

-Tu hermana es muy valiosa para mí, y para mi negocio, pero tiene un marido que puede mantenerla sin problemas y yo puedo sobrellevar las cosas sin ella. En cambio, tú eres necia como una mula y si no es por las buenas tendrás que escucharme por las malas, pero no te iras sin saber lo que yo pienso, no estoy intercediendo por él, es más ni sabíamos que vendrías, pero de verdad escúchame, te lo pido ¿si?

Dude por un segundo, podría mandarla al diablo, no necesitaba explicaciones, y bien lo decía ella mi hermana tenía un marido que la podía mantener, pero ese era su sueño y le gustaba y ambas lo habían desarrollado, no era justo terminar con todo eso por no escuchar.

-No hay nada que digas que me haga cambiar de opinión, pero está bien te escuchare

-Ay que bueno, ven te invito una cerveza, porque más allá de que me escuches también quiero criticar a esa tipa pesada, y no tengo a nadie con quien hacerlo, bueno tal vez Xianpu, pero últimamente está muy distraída, con su embarazo y todo, ven pásate iremos arriba, tu papá ya se quedó dormido con los niños y a Kasumi todavía le quedan 40 minutos de clase.

Pasamos a la cocina del restaurante por dos cervezas a esa hora casi no había clientes, y Tsubasa se quedó al frente por cualquier cosa.

-Veras esta tipa tiene tiempo siguiendo a Ranma, y yo la verdad lo vi algo entusiasmado con ella en un principio ¿ya sabes? Siempre hablaba de ella, que, si también era artista marcial, que era muy ágil, que lo ayuda con temas del modelaje, pero al final y perdón que apenas lo diga siempre terminaba hablando de ti, como comparándolas

-¿QUÉ? Y que tengo yo que ver con alguien como ella, tan pesada y frívola

-Exacto ¿ves? Te cae mal, te hará bien hablar conmigo para desahogarte, entonces yo no se bien que paso por que yo no estuve ahí, sabes quién si debe saber, Xianpu a ella le toco el catering de ese evento.

-¿Qué evento?

-Ah un evento que organizaron en el dojo de tu padre para promover a Ranma y Ryoga, invitaron a la prensa y a varios otros representantes de dojos, total que según entre brindis y brindis se fueron animando las cosas y esta tipa llego y se estaba haciendo la chistosa con él, y termino arrastrándolo a quien sabe dónde, pero al día siguiente él vino a decirme que debía ir a verte lo más pronto posible que ya estaba decidido, yo pensé que iría de inmediato pero pues no lo hizo, hasta después de unas semanas y creo que por que te enfermaste o algo así, estaba muy preocupado, pero ella empezó a ser muy insistente con él y para ser honesta ella no me cae nada bien se me hace una tipa super manipuladora, siempre lo estaba presionando con temas de dinero y o sea se hacía pasar como por muy su amiga y todo, pero para amigas estoy yo y no hago más que apoyarlo e impulsarlo ella en cambio estaba casi obsesionada.

-¿Qué sabes de ellos?. – no quería preguntar, lo juro, pero había algo que hacía que mi instinto despertara algo no estaba bien en todo eso

-La verdad es que acaban de comprar una casa por aquí, sé que Ranma se mantiene de viaje, lejos y ella ha estado viviendo ahí sola.- detuvo su relato y me vio directo a los ojos, como queriendo examinar algo.- Akane sé que ella está embarazada, y Ranma se está haciendo responsable pero no viven juntos le compró una casa y todo pero no están juntos, te lo digo yo que soy su amiga él no la ama, ni si quiera la quiere es más creo que apenas la tolera, no me lo a querido decir pero sospecho que él podría pensar que ese hijo no es suyo, él jura que no recuerda nada de aquella noche, no sabe cómo es que ella se pudo embarazar, o sea sabe cómo se hacen los bebés pero no entiende como pudo pasar, todo esto está muy raro, tu y yo podríamos atar cabos y averiguar la verdad, ¿qué opinas?

-No lo sé Ukio, él no me ha llamada no ha hecho nada por explicarme las cosas, no sé nada de él

-Él fue a verte después, fue a Sapporo, quería hablar contigo pero no lo logro, fue a felicitarte cuando se enteró de que habías aprobado tus exámenes, pero te vio con alguien más, no sé qué vio, no me explico y si tu estas saliendo con alguien más estas en todo tu derecho, pero creo que por el cariño que se tienen, se merecen saber la verdad antes de que nuevamente se arruine todo, tan solo piénsalo.

-Probablemente debamos hablar con Xianpu

-Ho mejor aún, con tu hermana, si alguien debe saber lo que realmente está pasando es ella

-Pero es que necesitamos saber, si ya hasta anunciaron su boda, si realmente lo estuviera dudando ¿para qué hacer una boda?

-No lo se, supongo que ella lo debe estar presionando

-Pues si es así o no, que idiota, no creí que fuera tan tonto como para dejarse manipular así

-Akane, amiga, tu y yo sabemos que el chico es idiota podrá crecer, podrá aprender a ganar dinero, pero dentro de él siempre será un niño inmaduro, para él es más fácil dejarse llevar que enfrentar las cosas. Anda ¿qué no tienes un poco de curiosidad?

Definitivamente tenía curiosidad por saber las cosas, pero ¿qué haría con la verdad?

-Hablare con Nabiki en cuanto pueda, pero si no es él quien se acerque a mi para aclarar el asunto no le encuentro sentido a investigar algo.

-Ay es que no la soporto, no tolero que alguien como esa tipa se quede con Ranma, yo siempre lo supe, él nunca miro a nadie como a ti, nunca protegió a nadie como a ti, jamás vi ese brillo en sus ojos, por eso renuncie a él, entendí que te amaba a ti, que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ti y por nadie más que por ti, se le veía tan feliz cuando estaban juntos, no tienes idea de lo mucho que sufrió cuando te fuiste, estuvo a nada de ir a buscarte, pero lo convencí de dejarte ir, que era lo mejor para ti, le dije que si de verdad te amaba debía dejarte crecer que solo así tu podrías ser feliz con él y mira me hizo caso, ¿no eres feliz de realizarte? Entonces ayúdame a que mi mejor amigo no desperdicie su vida con alguien que no ama.

Tenía razón, aunque no fuera conmigo él merecía ser feliz, pero ¿qué sabía yo de su felicidad? Hacía años que no vivamos juntos, la gente cambia, las pocas veces que nos vimos estábamos más "ocupados" en otros asuntos que, platicando de nosotros, necesitaba saber la verdad.

Me despedí de ella en cuanto Kasumi termino sus clases, tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

Fuimos directo a casa de mi hermana, por fin pude convivir con mis sobrinos, me olvide de todo lo demás, quería disfrutar de estar con mi familia, solo faltaba Nabiki pero seguro estaba de viaje o algo así, y si la veía lo más seguro es que terminaría preguntándole por otras cosas, mejor así, pasamos toda la tarde juntos, llego el doctor Tofu después del atardecer y nos invitó a cenar al parque, comimos en las bancas cerca de la fuente unas deliciosas crepas, mientras mi sobrino jugaba en los columpios ellos nos platicaban sus planes de incrementar la familia, querían tener cinco hijos, ¡CINCO!, Kasumi era una excelente madre, si logro hacerse cargo de todos nosotros seguro conseguiría ser la mamá de cinco, me dieron un poco de envidia, lucían tan enamorados como desde el primer día, él era tan atento con ella y le hablaba con tanto cariño, me sorprendió saber que ellos nunca discutían, tenían desacuerdos pero lo hablaban como personas civilizadas, Kasumi menciono que ese era el secreto, "cuando te enojas con la persona que amas debes recordar porque lo amas y todo lo que amas de él, entonces abrirás canales de comunicación, nunca grites, nunca ofendas, mucho menos pegues, habla, ese es el secreto de una relación HABLAR", vaya secreto me lo dijo un poco tarde, pero tenía mucho sentido. Nos despedimos de ellos en el parque, ellos se fueron a su hogar y nosotros a casa de papá, al llegar la casa estaba vacía, le ofrecí una taza de té a papá y conversamos un rato más, termine confesándole que otra persona me pretendía, se sorprendió de lo abierta que fui con el tema, le platique como lo conocí y quien era, al principio como que quiso hacerme pensar que una relación con ese persona no me convenía pero callo antes de decirme el por qué, en vez de eso me miro a los ojos y me dijo que era lo suficientemente mayor para saber que me convenía y que cosa me haría feliz, por primera vez dijo el nombre de Ranma.

-Yo siempre tuve la esperanza de que arreglaran sus diferencias y que pudiéramos unirlos, pero ya no eres una niña y te has aferrado a tus convicciones, eso me pone orgulloso hija, te felicito y si Ranma no te hace feliz no debes estar con él, tal vez deberías darte la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más, ¿Quién sabe? Puede que te arrepientas o puede que no, pero no lo sabrás si no lo experimentas.

Definitivamente Ranma me hacía feliz, nadie me hacía feliz como él, pero también nadie me había hecho tanto daño como él, ¿y si papá tenía razón? Nunca había estado con alguien más que no fuera él, no conocía a otra persona, me fui a dormir pensando en eso, por extraño que parezca esa noche soñé con él, lo soñé en el dojo entrenando, quería verle la cara, pero nunca pude, corría detrás de él y no lo alcanzaba en todo el sueño no puede verle el rostro desperté angustiada, pero eso podía ser una señal de que debía alejarme. Como desperté muy temprano baje a preparar el desayuno, quería sorprender a mi papá y vaya que lo logre, fui a despertarlo diciéndole que el desayuno estaba servido, no sé qué se imaginó cuando lo vio, pero comenzó a comer sin decirme nada, fue hasta que termino que le pregunte.

-¿qué te pareció la comida?

-rica, tenía un sabor distinto, tu hermana habrá usado un nuevo sazonador o algo así ¿no?

-papá fui yo quien preparo todo

-¿QUÉ?, pero ¿cómo es posible?

-Así es padre, aprendí a cocinar

-jajajajaja ay Akane cada día me sorprendes más, ahora si ya puedes casarte

Silencio incomodo

-Bueno, vaya hija, bueno como sea, todo estuvo delicioso, deberías llevarte el libro de recetas de tu madre, Kasumi ya domina cada una, Nabiki no está interesada en aprender nada de eso y tú has mejorado notablemente, es hora de que ese recetario se quede contigo.

Esa tarde sería mi último día de escapada, volvería a Sapporo por la noche, estuve tentada en ir a buscar a Xianpu, pero preferí quedarme a practicar una katas con papá, lo extrañaba mucho, permanecimos juntos toda la tarde, platicando y riendo, sacamos fotos viejas, cocinamos juntos, vimos una película antigua de esas que le gustan a él. Llego el momento de llevarme al aeropuerto fue entonces que llego Nabiki.

-Akane, pero que agradable sorpresa ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Los extrañaba un poco y quise venir a verlos

-A que bien, dame un segundo

Se puso a dirigir a Sasuke para que bajaras las maletas y las acomodara n su lugar, aquella noche estaba vestida con una falda tuvo negra y camisa blanca, zapatillas de aguja, Kuno venia detrás de ella hablando por teléfono. Me dispuse a sacar la maleta mientras papá trataba de hablar con Kuno para pedirle que me llevaran al aeropuerto.

-No te preocupes pá, yo la llevo. – se giró para verme. - ¿lista?

Me despedí con un abrazo de mi papá tome mis cosas y camine detrás de ella hasta su auto, al acomodarse en su asiento se descalzo, prendió un cigarrillo y bajo la ventana. No sé, pero mi sexto sentido me decía que algo andaba mal, lucia contenta pero su aura se notaba molesta.

-¿Por qué has venido?

-Ya te lo dije, los extrañé y quería venir a verlos

-¿No tiene nada que ver con cierta persona? ¿Venias a verlo a él?, por que acabamos de llegar seguro si te da tiempo de pasar a saludarlo, ya sabes te puedo llevar a su casa, donde vive con esa mujer a que te humilles más…

-Pero ¿de qué diablos estás hablando? - grite, ¿Qué carajos se traía, por que me hablaba así?

-Pues que me resulta extraño que después del anuncio oficial de su boda vengas, ¿es que no tienes dignidad?

-No se que tengas en la cabeza, pero si vine fue solo para saludar a mi familia, nada que ver con Ranma, por mi se puede ir al diablo, en todo caso la que debería estar enojada soy yo, ¿Cómo por que sigues trabajando con él, después de todo lo que me hizo?

-Una cosa es una cosa y otra, otra, si aun trabajo con él es porque estamos ganando mucho dinero, dinero que sirve para pagar tu universidad, tu renta y tus gastos, para arreglar la casa y pagar las deudas, dinero que necesitamos, pero lo que no entiendo ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya te lo dije, si quieres creerme bien y si no pues vete al diablo

-Está bien, está bien, confió en ti, solo quiero aclararte que por ser mi hermana quiero lo mejor para ti, intento cuidarte y honestamente, no sé si puedo confiar en él, no por ahora, es que se dejó manipular tan fácilmente que me cuesta trabajo pensar que no sea culpable, probablemente si lo es y por eso accede a todo lo que ella le pide así sin más, ¡ah! Estoy tan molesta con él, de verdad que siempre pensé que algún día estarían juntos, yo se que tú lo amas y creí que él te amaba a ti, no entiendo que paso, supongo que solo crecimos

-Parece ser que todos llegaron a pensar que estaríamos juntos, yo también lo creí y si en algún momento decidí irme fue para darle espacio y tiempo de madurar, de saber que las cosas terminarían así, probablemente nunca me habría ido, no me mires así, es solo que, vaya, soy muy feliz he alcanzado todas mis metas vivo como quiero tengo la independencia que quiero, pero me falta algo, y ese algo era él, quería una vida con él, y ahora va a casarse con otra, ¿Cuándo imaginaste que las cosas resultarían así?- Sin darme tiempo a pensar las cosas empecé a llorar, Nabiki siguió conduciendo en silencio, dándome el tiempo de sacar toda esa angustia y resentimiento, maldita sea, maldito Ranma. Deje de llorar

-¿Estas mejor?

-Si, solo no sabia que aun guardaba algo por él, pero ya salió

-No te preocupes, fue tu primer amor, es normal que toda la vida lo recuerdes, pero depende de ti, si ese recuerdo duele o solo lo recuerdes con cariño. Te voy a decir algo, que probablemente no debería, pero para tomar la decisión correcta debes saber la verdad, ella no me agrada, creo que solo se está aprovechando de él, y él es idiota, eso es un hecho, a mi parecer él se entusiasmó con ella por un tiempo pero después la olvido y no volvimos a saber de ella hasta que firmamos un contrato millonario en casa, y desde entonces solo nos llegan excelentes ofertas, curiosamente fue entonces que ella se encapricho con él, pero si él fuera inocente de todo no tendría porque reaccionar de esta forma, ¿casarse? Pero que estupidez, cariño tu solo dime si deseas que averigüé las cosas y lo hare, si hay algo que descubrir lo haremos, pero si estas dispuesta a renunciar a él, entonces no regreses, y sigue con tu camino, sabes que nosotros estaremos bien y nunca te dejaremos sola.

-Alguien me a invitado a salir

-Pues sal con él

-No estoy segura, no me siento lista

-¿Sabes que no nos invito a su boda? Por órdenes de ella claro

-¿Eso qué?

-Nada, quería que lo supieras, pero si él esta por casarse con otra, tú ¿por qué no podrías salir con otro? Medítalo, y me avisas, siempre es bueno platicar contigo.

En ese momento llegamos al aeropuerto, bajamos las cosas del auto y nos despedimos con un abrazo, al final de cuentas si hable con Nabiki, hubiera estado bien que ella estuviera con otra disposición, pero al ser mi hermanan mayor supongo que es normal que también este molesta, curiosamente a mi ese tema cada vez me importaba menos, o sea si quería saber la verdad absoluta, pero ¿Cómo? No tenía tiempo ni ganas de ponerme a jugar al detective, y de entre toda la gente que me dio consejos el mejor fue el de papá, ¿Quién mas te brinda un buen consejo cargado de cariño, si no es tu familia?.

Tome una decisión, si él seguía adelante con sus planes sin interesarse en mí, yo haría lo mismo.

Llegue a casa puntual, Kagome y su novio estaban sentados comiendo una pizza y viendo películas, me les uní y conversamos un poco, evitando "el tema", sabia bien por la mirada de Kagome que moría de ganas por hablar de ese asunto, agradecí enormemente que ni siquiera lo sacara, en cuanto su novio se retiro a la habitación ella se acercó a mí.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, todo bien

-¿y?

-¿qué?

-¿lo viste?

-¿qué? Nooo, fui a ver a mi familia, ¿sabes? Ya se que hare, evidentemente es tiempo de olvidarlo, y el doctor Shinnosuke me invito a salir, o más bien me pidió permiso para conquistarme, creo que dejare que lo haga, ya es hora de darle vuelta a la página.

-si eso es lo que quieres adelante amiga, a veces le damos vuelta ala pagina para escribir un nuevo capítulo de nuestras vidas no necesariamente otra historia ¿sabes?. – al decir eso me guiño el ojo, obvio se refería a ella y su novio, pero es que esa era otra historia muy diferente a la mía, al parecer ellos si tenían futuro juntos.

Nos fuimos a dormir, estaba cansada en cuanto toque mi cama me quede dormida, y sorpresivamente descanse muy bien, al despertar fue como si me hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima, me arregle y Sali directo al hospital, de camino compre dos cafés y como iba con tiempo de sobra pase al consultorio de Shinnosuke, toque la puerta no tardo nada en responder, al abrir le ofrecí su café y prácticamente le cante "buenos días" a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa y me invito a pasar.

-Akane se que te dije algo hace un tiempo y que hoy me sorprendas con esto no sabes lo significativo que es para mí, pero debo decirte que estoy por partir me hablaron de un trabajo muy bueno para Estados Unidos no se cuanto tiempo me tome, hablan de medio año más o menos, ¿podrás esperarme?

¿esperarlo? ¿qué? Acabo de decidir darle una oportunidad ¿y se iba?

-Ni te preocupes, el trabajo es primero yo lo entiendo, cuando regreses volvemos a hablar del tema.

Y así, se fue mantuvimos le contacto por teléfono y redes sociales, él solía llamarme su chica pero no me sentía de esa forma en el fondo de mi cabeza, de mi corazón vaya en el fondo de todo mi ser sabia perfecto que le pertenecía a un solo hombre, nadie más me intereso, recibí muchas, bueno no muchas pero si unas cuantas, invitaciones para salir, algunas las acepte y otras deliberadamente las rechace, para ser sincera me dolía, en algún momento escuche que "el tiempo lo cura todo" pues ya le di tiempo al tiempo y todavía duele, paso su boda y no tuve noticias suyas, nació su hijo y no tuve noticias suyas, yo seguí concentrada en mi carrera, en mi rutina en todo lo que me mantuviera alejada de él, Kagome se comprometió pero no tenia planes de casarse hasta terminar sus estudios y mínimo trabajar un par de años, porque ella quería formar una familia y dedicarse por completo a eso, pero para eso necesitaba explotar todo lo que la vida tenia por darle, su novio se mudo con nosotros, lo cual nos ayudo bastante, la renta se dividió en 3 y pues era más dinero para mis gastos, que en realidad lo invertía todo en libros, talleres y cursos de especialización, ocupaba casi todo mi tiempo en el estudio y prácticas, lo que sobraba lo ocupaba Shinnosuke y mi familia, debo confesar que me deje arrastrar por Shinnosuke en eso de "tener una relación" éramos "novios" por teléfono, pero dirán lo que quieran "eso" no funciona, no es tener una relación, nunca nos habíamos besado, ni abrazado, ni pasado la noche juntos y todos los recuerdos que tenia de esas ocasiones eran de Ranma, o sea que si quería a Shinnosuke pero extrañaba a Ranma y cada que recordaba algo así, era él quien aparecía en mis recuerdos, era él a quien invocaba en mi imaginación, había noches largas, muy largas en las que una pues lo necesita, ¿ya saben? Si, eso, lo necesitas y al estar sola pues ni modo, siempre es mejor acompañada que sola, pero a falta de … ya se, ya sé que ñoña, les juro que si intente estar con otro, que Shinnosuke no se enterara, pero no era a él a quien cuidaba de una infidelidad, era a Ranma, maldito corazón, maldita cabeza, ¿Cuándo dejare de extrañarlo?.

Estaba por terminar mi guardia aquella mañana cuando me llamaron a urgencias, al parecer llegarían 3 lesionados de un accidente automovilístico y eran famosos así que desplegaron el protocolo "platino" no se debía ver a los que bajaban de la ambulancia ni se podía dar noticias suyas hasta que llegara su abogado y representante y obviamente se les debía dar la mejor atención, se desplego la carpa de la puerta de urgencia a la ambulancia, todo antes de que llegara, los heridos bajarían cubiertos, los paramédicos habían reportado que no había lesiones abiertas, por lo que no habría sangre visible, pasaron a uno de ellos directo al cuarto de rayos x, fue del que yo me encargue, no tenía grandes lesiones, un golpe en la cabeza pero con medicamento saldría adelante, un poco de mareos y largas siestas pero nada más, llene mi reporte y mientras lo hacía escuchaba a las enfermeras, eran 3 hombres completamente intoxicados por el alcohol manejando a exceso de velocidad, ¿pues que esperaban? Obviamente eso terminaría mal, pura selección natural, en fin mi caso estaba resuelto no tenia por que quedarme más tiempo, aparte debía llegar a temprano a casa, tenia programada una video llamada con Shinnosuke, pero algo llamo mi atención, 3 hombres alcoholizados y manejando a exceso de velocidad y solo salieron con raspones y moretones, pues ¿de que estaban hechos? De ¿goma? Les pedí el informe de los otros dos, uno de ellos el que manejaba al parecer tenía un enorme moretón justo en el pecho con la forma exacta del volante y se había roto la nariz, él si había pasado por cirugía y necesitaría quedarse en observación un tiempo, el otro no tenia nada, nada ni siquiera un golpe fuerte, tan solo estaba en cuidados por la comodidad de la cama y por que le estaba quitando la borrachera con sueros, me gano la curiosidad y vi el nombre Ranma Saotome, ¿QUÉ? ¿Mi Ranma? ¿Ranma estaba ahí por ebrio? No, no, seguramente era un error, él debía estar en su casa con su mujer y su hijo. Alguien estaba haciendo uso de su nombre para desprestigiarlo y eso no se quedaría así.

Caminé o más bien corrí a aquella habitación sin detenerme a pensarlo dos veces, un 30% de mi cerebro me decía que era otro sujeto, un 50% me decía que si era MI Ranma, y el 20% restante se concentraba en no vomitar o llorar de la emoción tenia tanto tiempo sin verlo, sin escucharlo, ¿qué más daba todo lo demás?, solo quería abrir esa puerta y encontrarlo, antes de abrir tome aire, y lo deje salir lentamente, empezaba a sentir como mil y un preguntas, palabras y frenos llegaban a mi cabeza, no las deje pasar, entre y cerré la puerta dejando todo atrás. Ahí estaba él recostado en su cama de hospital, tenia un suero sujeto al brazo, mismo que estaba por terminarse, tenia flexionada una de sus piernas y su otro brazo cruzando su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos, lucia una ligera barba, esa de 3 días lo que lo hacía lucir increíblemente atractivo y mayor, tan diferente, vestía una playera sin mangas negra pegada al cuerpo perfectamente definido que tenía y un pantalón de mezclilla.

-¿La encontró?. – hablo sin retirar su brazo de los ojos

-¿Disculpa?

-A la doctora que le pedí que buscara, ¿la encontró?

-¿qué doctora?

Retiro su brazo y con cara de cansancio volteo a verme abrió la boca y de inmediato la volvió a cerrar, yo solo sonreí, y me acerque a él, tome su historial clínico y lo revise, todo bien, intento decir algo, pero con un gesto le indique que permaneciera en silencio, cerré la carpeta, la regrese a su lugar, subí la mirada hasta encontrarme con sus bellos ojos azules, no supe interpretar su mirada, pero sabia bien lo que yo sentía y en ese preciso momento solo quería apretar su perfectamente bien torneado cuerpo al mío, acariciarlo hasta que sintiera que lo único que quiero para él es lo mejor que la vida pueda darle, expresarle que lo quiero desde siempre y para siempre y que si en esta vida no pudimos estar juntos será en la siguiente, pero que yo nunca dejare de preocuparme por él o de rezar por él para que le vaya bien.

Me senté con toda la calma del mundo en la cama a un lado de él, él se recorrió sin hacer ruido, ambos veíamos a la pared frente a nosotros y cuando por fin dijo una silaba yo simplemente lo volví a callar con un abrazo, con "ese" abrazo que tanto quería darle, me gire por completo y lo abrace por la cintura, torpemente quede medio recostada en la cama, enterré mi rostro en su cuello al borde de las lágrimas, él se incorporó un poco, apenas lo suficiente para tomarme con su brazo y acomodarme a lado de él, nos acostamos abrazados un buen rato, quien sabe cuánto, dejo de tener importancia, no dijimos nada por un buen rato, nos dedicamos a acariciarnos la espalda, el cabello, los brazos y como lo hacíamos al mismo tiempo, nos empezó a dar risa, subí mi mirada y ahí estaba la de él, esperándome.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-como un idiota, pero fuera de eso bien, como si nada

-pues si que idiota, ¿Cómo se les ocurre? – no dijo nada, volteo a la ventana, me incorpore y con una sonrisa en los labios, (es que no podía evitarlo, tenia tanto tiempo sin verlo) le pregunte. - ¿tienes hambre?

-curiosamente, no tenia hasta ahora que lo mencionas

-pues déjame ver si te puedo sacar de aquí y te invito a comer

Intente levantarme, pero me tomo por la cintura y me volvió a sentar en el colchón de la cama, nos quedamos abrazados un rato más, sentía pena, vergüenza, enojo, tantas cosas que no podía verle la cara, me pondría a gritar y arruinaría el momento, quien sabe cuándo lo volvería lo volvería a tener tan cerca de mí, no me podía dar el lujo de iniciar una escena, sujeto mi nao derecha y le dio un beso, lo que me obligo a subir la mirada, nos miramos por unos segundos y entonces él se acerco como queriendo besarme, ¿Cómo se atrevía el cínico descarado? Estaba a punto de empujarlo o de golpearlo, pero me recordé que no era el lugar para eso, en cambio me hice para atrás e intente una sonrisa, con toda la agilidad que tenía me levante.

-Iré por tu alta, arréglate regresando nos vamos.

Sali de la habitación con un torbellino de emociones, quería contarle a Kagome, o mis hermanas, pero no sabía como llegarían a reaccionar ante tal noticia y menos aún si les decía lo feliz que estaba por estar a su lado, no mejor no le decía a nadie, seria mi secreto, seguramente no pasaría de esa tarde, solo iríamos a comer y volvería a salir de mi vida, si era solo una despedida y mejor guardarla únicamente para mí, no necesitaba del escrutinio de la gente. El medico encargado de Ranma me dijo que antes de darle el alta quería verlo, se le hacía casi un milagro de la medicina que saliera sin un rasguño de un accidente así, pero es Ranma por favor, le puede caer encima un panda y no romperse un hueso.

Una hora después salimos del hospital, caminamos en silencio por las calles hasta llegar al parque del laberinto, en si era un laberinto enorme en cada esquina había una atracción empezando por la izquierda había juegos para niños, en la parte de atrás a la izquierda una heladería, atrás a la derecha una biblioteca, y de regreso en la esquina derecha un salón de té, ya que era muy grande y por lo general la gente que entraba le daba una especie de pánico antes de terminar el recorrido en cada esquina había una salida, en medio del laberinto se encontraba un kiosco con cafetería y unas bancas, pedí dos tés y dos conos waffles con topping de tocino, nos acomodamos en la banca bajo un árbol enorme completamente verde, a esa hora del día el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío.

-Están buenos- dijo Ranma con la boca llena de comida

-Si ¿verdad?

-Voy por otro ¿quieres más?

-Me apetece ahora una bowl de yogurt griego con frutos rojos

Ranma me alzo una ceja asintió con la cabeza y se fue, a pesar de todo me sentía tranquila con él a mi lado, había dejado de pensar en todo lo que quería reclamarle y decirle y todo, disfrutaría del momento y ya, estaba tan tranquila que no quería arruinarlo. Regreso poco después con el cono waffle más grande del lugar y mi bowl, me reí al final de cuentas hay cosas que no cambian.

-¿Cómo te va?- me pregunto sin dejar de comer

-Me va bien, estoy llena de trabajo y estudio y pacientes y todo ¿y a ti?

-No me quejo, el trabajo va de maravilla, prácticamente estoy ganado montones solo por salir bien en unas cuantas fotos, por pelear bien cosa que nunca he dejado de hacer, y por aparecer menos de dos minutos en televisión anunciando cualquier tontería.

-Suena bastante bien.- oh no primer alerta, tranquila Akane no digas nada.- muy bien y ¿qué más haz hecho?

-Mmmm pues terminamos un contrato millonario y estoy pensando en comprar algo con eso, no se igual y un terreno y mandar a construir un dojo o una casa o no se algo así.

-Vaya que interesante. - Respira Akane, no te corresponde opinar nada. – y ¿Qué otros planes tienes?

-Pues de momento nada. -Ranma hablaba como si nada, como si ese enorme elefante en medio de los dos no existiera, ¿qué diablos con este tipo de verdad ignoraría el hecho de que ahora tenía familia, ¿qué acaso no quería hablar de ellos, por qué?, ultimo intento, conserva la calma.

-¿Qué tal todo en casa?

-Todo bien papá y mamá tranquilos, al fin tengo el dinero suficiente para que papá deje de meterme en problemas y mamá esta muy bien, les diré que les mandas saludo, seguro se alegraran de recibir noticias tuyas

¿Qué en serio me estaba hablando de sus padres y no de su familia? Eso era el colmo deliberadamente pregunte por su casa y él hablaba de sus padres, definitivamente estaba evadiendo el tema. – Me alegro mucho de escuchar que están bien, pero yo te preguntaba por TU FAMILIA

-HA- silencio,

-¿y bien?

-Pues que te digo, ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿te interesa saber lo infeliz que estoy por atarme a una chica que no quiero? ¿qué tengo una familia que no pedí? ¿qué no sé que hacer? ¿qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así? Independientemente de como se hayan dado las cosas tienes una familia, deberías estar contento, tienes la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, no lo arruines.- estaba molesta, no se de que estaba molesta, pero lo estaba, pero que gran idiota.

-No me mal interpretes Akane, ellos están bien, ella gasta todo el dinero que le doy, el niño esta bien, no se parece en nada a mi, no vivo con ellos, les compre una casa para su comodidad, pero nunca estoy ahí, no se ni como es que nos pueden considerar una familia, paso más tiempo de viaje, es más, paso más tiempo en Sapporo que en Nerima.

-¿Cómo?- vaya ¿Cómo que pasaba más tiempo en Sapporo y esta era la primera vez que lo veía?

-Vengo muy seguido para acá- se mantuvo en silencio antes de continuar, como pensando en lo que estaba por decir- vengo a verte, siempre con la intención de hablarte de intentar acercarme a ti, pero ya he arruinado bastante las cosas que no encuentro el valor para hacerlo, no se como hacerlo y entonces no se como escaparme de la realidad, todo esta mal, nada tiene sentido, todo lo que tengo lo quería contigo, y ahora lo arruine, perdóname, no sé cómo arreglarlo, quería hablarte, volver a estar contigo…

-Vaya forma de captar mi atención, no tenias que accidentarte para hablarme, eso suena peligroso je

-No era mi intención, ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que paso, será la ultima vez que tome

-Haz estado tomando- lo dije más como una afirmación que como pregunta

-¿de qué hablas? yo no tomo- me dijo en tono casi ofendido

-Ja ¿a quien quieres engañar? Te conozco mequetrefe, se te ve en la piel, esta seca, en los ojos estas ojeroso y la mirada apenas la fijas y no es por el cansancio, y por tu resiente accidente eso quiere decir que ya estas lo suficientemente distraído, te podría decir que esta borrachera no fue la primera, ¿Por qué estas tomando?

-No lo sé, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, supongo que me ayuda a dormir, a dejar de pensar, me ayuda a dejar de estar enojado todo el tiempo, no lo sé, vamos ¿Por qué toma la gente?

Me sentí triste de verlo tan abatido, ese no era mi Ranma, quiera ayudarlo, pero ¿debía hacerlo?, claro que debía hacerlo, ya había futuro para nosotros, pero eso no significaba que haya dejado de ser una persona y como medico mi instinto me dictaba que debía darle mi ayuda, no sabia bien como estarían las coas en su casa pero si se veía tan mal seguro no eran buenas y ahí estábamos los dos, seria poco humanitario de mi parte no darle importancia a una persona que en su momento fue lo más importante en mi vida, ¡ha que madura soy!, decidido, lo ayudaría como amigos.

-No te preocupes todo mejorara, yo voy a ayudarte.


	9. Chapter 9

Tiempos Cruzados

Capítulo 9

Bien creo que debemos recapitular un poco, me encuentro en Sapporo con Ranma después de 8 años 8 meses desde que me Sali de casa, él ya tiene un hijo con una mujer a la que no ama ni aprecia y ciertamente a nadie le cae bien (no es por que a mi la mujer me caiga mal, lo juro, pero de mi a "esa" estoy segura de que sus padres me extrañan).

Mis hermanas gozan de sus respectivos trabajos y el dinero en casa ya no es un tema conflictivo, en realidad creo que la única que aun no aporta algo soy yo, pero es que entiéndanme yo todavía estudio y lo que me pagan en mis practicas apenas me alcanza para mí, de todos modos, no tengo por qué dar explicaciones, la cuestión es que ya me tocará dar mi parte y será bastante generosa. Mis dos hermanas son felices en sus respectivas relaciones, así sea la de Nabiki que esta sin ser definida aun que lleve con el mismo sujeto desde que tenia 17 años, o la de Kasumi que formo una linda familia de 4 personas por altos indicios de que planean un tercer hijo. Papá sale con quien fuera mi maestra en la preparatoria, y mis amigos de aquel entonces, pues, seguimos en contacto por redes sociales. En cuanto a las ex prometidas (amigas) de antes cada una siguió sus sueños y quiero pensar que están felices, se que Xianpu tuvo gemelos y esta muy enamorada de su esposo Mouse, Ukio sigue sin casarse, pero vive con Tsubasa y en cuanto a Kodashi fue la capitana del equipo de gimnasia olímpica de Japón se caso con un empresario y vive en Paris.

Entonces quedo yo ¿qué ha pasado conmigo? Pues "salgo" con Shinnosuke o algo así tenemos una relación a distancia, ¿debería decirle a Ranma? No, no es necesario, es una relación de chocolate, nunca nos vemos, nunca hemos estado juntos, no cuenta como relación ¿cierto? O sea si aprecio al chico y él a dicho que me quiere pero tenemos casi un año de "relación" y nada, entonces mejor no decir nada. Pero ¿Por qué me siento culpable? O ¿con quien me siento culpable? Esto no está funcionando, la próxima vez que hable con Shinnosuke le explicare que de esta forma no se puede y que mejor sigamos siendo amigos, si es lo mejor, se aproximan las vacaciones de diciembre, y acabo de descubrir que Ranma viene con bastante frecuencia a Sapporo, que ha tenido la intención de ponerse en contacto conmigo, pero que no encuentra el valor para hacerlo, siendo misericordiosa con él, hay que admitir que la cago bastante, si yo fuera él tampoco tendría cara para presentarme, pero definitivamente no me hubiera arrojado a la bebida, que acción más idiota. Lo tengo aquí, caminando en silencio a lado de mi, por muy enojada que este con él, no puedo evitar mi sonrisa de niña boba, ¿ya saben? Esa sonrisa que se dibuja cuando pierdes tu globo, se va volando y llega "ÉL" con toda su majestuosidad y prefecto cuerpo al rescate, te regresa el globo y tú solo sonríes "como boba", si, así me siento y así estoy, que patética, no importa cuantas veces me haya dicho que soy una mujer independiente y solitaria, con solo tenerlo cerca vuelvo a sentir que todas las piezas encajan perfectamente, sin él nada tiene sentido, ¿habré perdido la cabeza? Seguro que si, por su culpa, maldito seas Ranma Saotome (levante el puño al cielo maldiciéndolo, obvio solo en mi imaginación, si lo hiciera frente a él creería que estoy loca, y lo estoy, pero él no sabe ni debe saberlo).

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto

-Nada, ¿por?

-Suspiraste

-No es nada, me quede pensando en cosas

-¿Qué cosas?

-Nada señor entrometido, mejor pongamos a pensar como ayudarte

-Es muy sencillo, regresa conmigo, vivamos juntos aquí en Sapporo y ya

-JAJAJAJA que idioteces dices- claro está que me reí tan fuerte para acallar a la voz en mi interior que grito "SÍ" a todo pulmón, yo no era ese tipo de chicas, ordene al resto de neuronas toparle la boca y dopar a "esa" neurona loca, no servía. - después del chiste ahora pongamos a pensar, si no eres feliz con ella ¿Por qué no solo te divorcias y ya? – era obvio que respuesta más lógica, y entonces si liberaría a la loca para dejarla decir idioteces que con gusto haría.

-Ya lo intenté, no le digas a tu hermana por que me mata, pero déjame explicarte desde el principio, ¿vamos a tu departamento? - alarma, alarma, s.o.s., ok respiremos, Akane es en plan humanitario, le estamos dando una ayuda, no somos psicólogas ni nada por el estilo pero es nuestro amigo y necesita desahogarse, puedes con toda tranquilidad llevarlo a tu departamento a platicar sin que pase nada, si, claro que se puede, no eres un animal que no se resiste a sus instintos mas bajos y carnales y obscenos y, y, y, ¡maldita sea! ¿para que volteas a ver sus labios? Voltea a otra parte, no, no, no a su paquete, ¡ha, ardor en las mejillas!, contrólate Tendo pareces colegiala, di algo, responde, pensara que eres una pervertida.

-Claro, vamos, el viento esta frio y se empieza a nublar, probablemente llueva debemos resguardarnos no queras mojarte y yo tampoco y, si vamos

-JA tranquila, vamos a tomar un té y a platicar. – se rio, puede que se haya dado cuenta de que me puso nerviosa, no, no es posible lo disimule muy bien jeje

Rentamos una bicicleta doble para irnos a mi departamento, fui yo quien manejo, no quería que se esforzara, se resistió un poco pero al final acepto, otra vez hice del camino un recorrido, probablemente no paraba de hablar por que seguía nerviosa, me sudaban las manos, pero no podía dejar de sonreír, ¿les a pasado que aun que una parte de su cerebro les dice "corre lo más lejos que puedas y odia a esa persona para siempre" la otra parte del cerebro les dice "nel, déjate llevar si eres feliz disfrútalo, total no sabes cuando vuelva a pasar" pues así me sentía con él. Llegamos y no había nadie, el departamento estaba limpio y recogido, la habitación de Kagome estaba abierta, eso era señal de que no volvería en unos días y es que cuando salía con su novio para no regresar la dejaba abierta en caso de que yo necesitara algo de su armario, nunca había tomado nada, pero era un tipo de mensaje que nos dejábamos para saber que debíamos cerrar sin esperar a la otra. Lo invite a pasar a la sala en lo que ponía agua a calentar y tomaba las hiervas del té, últimamente nos daba por comprar en hiervas y no en sobres, ya saben esa onda de lo natural y orgánico, en fin apague mi celular, y cerré mi lap, no quería interrupciones de ningún tipo, no por que estuviera esperando que pasara algo, solo que no quería que alguien llamara y se dieran cuanta de que estaba con él a solas en mi departamento. Sali de la cocina con las dos tazas humeantes, justo en ese momento empezó a llover.

-Y bien, empieza por el principio. -le dije cuando le ofrecí su taza y me acomodé en el sillón de enfrente

-Pues veras conocí a Kyoko hace algunos años, al principio debo aceptar que me gusto, ella se me hacia una mujer muy guapa, muy culta pero conforme más la trataba me desilusionaba más y más, era fría y déspota, un día la lleve donde Ukio y la trato como a una sirvienta, Ukio la odia, en una cena le presente a Xianpu y la critico por su acento y su manera de vestir y bueno, no es que sea una mala persona pero su forma de ser no va conmigo y entonces comencé a alejarme de ella, lo malo fue que soy irresistible y pareciera ser que se obsesiono conmigo. – casi me atragante con el té, este hombre nunca cambia- a Nabiki se le hace curioso que su obsesión comenzara justo después de que se enterara que ella había perdido un contrato millonario por sus actitudes de diva y a mi me dieran otro todavía mejor, yo digo que fueron meras coincidencias. – si nunca cambiara, es idiota, hasta para mi me resulta obvio. – entonces el día que firme hicieron una recepción en tu dojo y ahí estaba ella, no recuerdo haber bebido tanto como para no tener idea de lo que paso, es más probablemente me tome dos copas de champagne y ya, pero me sentí muy mal en la tercer copa, ella se acerco y es todo lo que recuerdo, no te vayas a enojar pero recuerdo haber despertado con ella a mi lado en un hotel, no te enojes. –junto las palmas de sus manos y las puso frente a su rostro, puse una sonrisa en mi cara, ¿enojarme? ¿yo? ¿por eso? Claro que no, mírenme todavía no destruyo mi departamento sigo sentada bebiendo mi té, e indicándole con la mano que continúe su relato al chico más imbécil del maldito mundo, al no recibir ningún golpe se incorporó y siguió hablando. - entonces la fui a dejar a su casa, porque soy un caballero, pero ya no respondía sus llamadas, por que no se como se deshacen los caballeros de las personas con las que no quieren nada, y es que después de eso me quede con la incertidumbre de no saber que ocurrió esa noche, pero estaba seguro de algo, no quería volver a sentirme de esa forma, sentí que te falle. – clavo su mirada en mi. - sentí que podía perderte, y quería reparar las cosas, quería saber que podíamos estar juntos, necesitaba conquistarte, y hacerte mía, quería que vieras que había dejado de ser un niño y que podía ser el hombre que buscabas, tuve el impulso de ir por ti, pero me dije que por algo tú te habías marchado y volverías, estaba esperándote, sin embargo ella se puso más insistente, me acosaba, me mandaba mensajes con todos nuestros conocidos, me tenia harto y cuando salió una oportunidad de venir a verte, vine, no sabia en lo que me había metido, no sabia nada de ella, hasta que la vi en el set aquella noche, y seguí tu concejo, la trate bien para apaciguar las cosas, pero ella intentaba que estuviéramos a solas, en algún momento de la noche me dijo que necesitábamos hablar, que ella estaba embarazada y que era mío, le dije que estaba loca, yo no recordaba haberla tocado nunca y me fui hastiado de ella, termine diciéndole que mi novia me esperaba para cenar y que no quería que volviera a buscarme, se fue sin decir nada, yo pensé que hasta ahí llegaría el asunto, ya venia por ti cuando la vieron en el edificio, todavía recuerdo que grito mi nombre, me grito que si no quería hablar con ella tendría que cargar con su muerte el resto de mi vida, alguien intento ir por ella, pero no la alcanzarían a tiempo y tuve que ir, no pude despegarme de ella en toda la noche estaba como loca, a la mañana siguiente cuando te vi fuera de la habitación, se me derrumbo todo, ¿Cómo iba a explicarte todo eso? Maldije mi suerte, al fin había alcanzado estar contigo y venia ella a destruirlo, estaba molesto, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, pero no lo tenia y entonces te grite, perdóname, no era contigo con quien debía descargar mi frustración, no supe que hacer y Sali, para cuando volví escuche al otro doctor hablar de ti, y supe que no tenia derecho a involucrarte en todo el fango que yo solo me cree, tú estabas aquí sola saliendo adelante y haciendo lo que más amabas y yo solo había destruido todo, no tienes idea de todas las noches que he pasado en vela recordando aquella vez en las escaleras, quise decirte tantas cosas, pero eso solo lo haría peor, debía dejarte ir, más no pude me aferre a tu recuerdo, a las tardes juntos estudiando, a las practicas, nuestro primer beso nuestro primer todo, el saber que ya nunca tendríamos una oportunidad para estar juntos me destruyo, creo que fue ahí que empecé a beber, no quería estar en casa, ella se mudo ahí y la convirtió en su casa, cargo conmigo como si se tratara de un mueble viejo que no tiras por que aun te sirve, pero que no quieres, fue la primera vez que intente separarnos, le dije que yo me seguiría haciendo cargo de los gastos, que no necesitábamos estar juntos, pero no quiso dijo que no se convertiría en una madre soltera, insistió en que nos casáramos, fue algo absurdo, pero si ya nunca podría estar contigo y estaba por tener un hijo con ella quise hacer el intento, tú sabes que yo no tuve una familia unida, y no quería lo mismo para mi hijo, me convencí de que hacia lo correcto, sin embargo por más que trate de quererla no pude, la odiaba, si ella nunca hubiera aparecido estaría contigo, nunca pude volver a tocarla, si es que alguna vez lo hice, no podía verla, nos casamos por que ella se encargo de todo, yo solo tuve que ir a firmar, y desaparecí de nuevo, no volví a Nerima hasta que nació su hijo y me aviso, corrí al hospital para conocerlo, bien podía no amar a la madre pero seguro con el niño sería diferente, pero yo creo que es por mi genética, y por eso soy tan mal padre, ¿has escuchado que en cuanto ves a tus hijos te enamoras de ellos? Es casi por instinto o eso dicen, a mi no me paso así, por más que lo veo no siento ese amor irrevocable que tanto alardean los demás con sus hijos, es lindo el niño y todo pero no lo siento mío, no siento que sea "ese pedacito de ti" que dice mi mamá se siente cuando tienes un hijo, mis padres la tratan con respeto, ella prefiere no tener que convivir con ellos, si yo no estoy en casa ella se mantiene alejada de ellos, en realidad creo que solo han visto al niño una vez, entonces volví a intentar sepárame de ella después del nacimiento del niño, y fue cuando entendí por que debes de leer antes de firmar, yo confió en tu hermana y se que con ella no necesito leer las letras chiquitas, total si me hace firmar algo es solo para sacar más dinero, me explota un poco pero nada que no resista, en cambio Kyoko se encargo de hacer las cosas bien. – tomo un respiro, todas las cosas que acaba de decirme, no sabia que pensar, Ranma ¿en que lio te metiste? Y más importante ¿me amas? ¿lo amo? ¿mando todo al carajo y me arrojo a sus brazos? si pudimos contra un dios y seguimos vivos, una estúpida modelo no podría separarnos, ¿qué podía hacer?- antes de casarnos firme unos papeles, no los leí, no supe lo que estaba firmando, resulto ser un prenupcial y la nombre mi apoderada legal, es por eso que no puedo dejarla, si nos divorciamos por mi ella se queda con todo, hasta con mi nombre. – me caí del sillón

-Pero ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota?

-Oye, estaba destrozado, ya nunca podría volver a estar contigo, ya nada tenia sentido, eran solo unos papeles

-Pero Ranma, ¿tú crees que yo no te amo? No te haz dado cuenta de que te he amado desde que te conocí, probablemente nunca debí irme, no fue más que el capricho de una niña que no sabia expresarse y que encontró la salida más fácil, pero eso no significa que yo no te amara, yo tenia miedo de que tu solo estuvieras jugando conmigo, no pongas esa cara, nunca me diste mi lugar con las otras tres, si no era yo la que se defendía tú nunca hacías nada, era para que les dijeras "ella es mi prometida ustedes pueden ir a perderse", pero no, mejor ellas desistieron…

-Perdóname, tienes razón, debí ponerles un alto, supongo que ya es tarde para decirlo, pero tu siempre fuiste la única, me hacia sentir bien que otras chicas me siguieran e incluso que pelearan por mí, pero para mi tu siempre fuiste mi única prometida.

Guardamos silencio, vaya de haber hablado antes seguramente estaríamos en otra situación, Kasumi tiene razón el secreto esta en hablar.

-Ya no importa, no podemos arreglar el pasado, mejor concentrarnos en el problema del presente

-Bien, dime ¿qué necesitas?

-¿Yo? Nada, más bien tú, ¿qué podemos hacer? ¿qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé, aun no me atrevo a hablar con tú hermana para explicarle las cosas, se supone que ella es mi representante y recibe no se que porcentaje de mis ganancias

-¿En serio no sabes nada de la administración de tu carrera?

-Oye ¿de cuándo acá me interesan los números? A mi solo me importaba llevar en alto las artes marciales y hacer que el nombre del dojo predomine por sobre los demás.

-Necesitamos que nos asesoren, yo tampoco se mucho de eso, ahora lo más importante ¿quieres divorciarte de ella o lo quieres intentar? – en cuanto solté la pregunta mi corazón se detuvo, él lo medito unos segundos que parecieron eternos, si me decía que quería intentarlo no sabría como ayudarlo sin terminar con el corazón hecho pedazos, y si me decía que prefería divorciarse ¿qué debería hacer? Obviamente no quería que se divorciara por mi pero solo tenemos una vida no era justo que se mantuviera en una relación carente de amor y siendo infeliz por el resto de su vida.

-Me voy a divorciar, debo encontrar la manera de arreglarlo, no quiero nada con ella, supongo que seré tan mal padre como lo fue el mío, un padre ausente, pero es que esa familia no la siento como mía.

En cuanto escuche su respuesta pude relajarme, si eso era lo mejor, seguramente ella encontraría a alguien más, alguien a quien si quisiera, o a quien pudiera seguir sacando dinero, maldita vieja. Y en cuanto a su hijo, no lo sé, ¿qué opinan ustedes? Seria interesante poder obtener una prueba de ADN, algo en mi instinto detectivesco me decía que había ahí una duda que debía ser resuelta. Me estire en el sillón, tantas emociones en tan poco rato me dejaron cansada.

-Tengo sueño, iré a recostarme un rato

-Claro si quieres puedo irme de vuelta al hospital a ver como siguen los otros, aun que a uno de ellos ni lo conozco y el otro es un camarógrafo con el que suelo trabajar, debería ir a verlos y ver en donde puedo hospedarme

-Espera, si quieres saber como siguen no hace fala que vayas al hospital, todas tus cosas las tengo yo, me las dieron al salir, aunque no se si tu celular sirva. – saque de mi bolso sus cosas, eran solo su cartera y celular y se las entregue, el celular se había roto y efectivamente no prendía. – Si quieres puedo llamar a unas amigas enfermeras para que nos digan sobre tus amigos

-OK

Realice la llamada, al parecer sus amigos estaban bien a uno de ellos le habían dado el alta pero se quedo con el otro que todavía necesitaba reposo, pasarían ahí la noche.

-Mira si te sientes cómodo puedes quedarte aquí, yo tengo un poco de sueño he estado muy ocupada, pero no tengo problema con que te quedes. – vi la hora, ya era tarde para comer, pero temprano para salir a cenar, tenia el tiempo suficiente para tomar una siesta. – solo dormiré un ratito. – dije bostezando. – y después podemos salir a cenar ¿qué dices?

-Si por ti esta bien que me quede por mi mejor

-Excelente, acomódate donde quieras mi casa es tu casa

Me fui a mi recamara, realmente apenas podía mantenerme en pie, me pesaban los parpados, cambié mi ropa a algo más cómodo, un pants y una sudadera enorme de esas que tanto me gustaban, saque del armario una cobija de cerditos y me recosté. Apenas cerré los ojos y empecé a soñar, éramos él y yo jóvenes con el uniforme de la preparatoria viendo hacia el rio que pasaba por mi casa, estaba yo sentada sobre el pasto con las piernas cruzadas debajo de mi y él sobre ellas como un gato, como si estuviera bajo el efecto del nekoken, yo le acariciaba la espalda y por debajo de la barbilla, en mi sueño quería cuidar de él. Me despertó un agradable aroma a curry en principio no supe si seguía soñando o ya había despertado, me costó trabajo ubicarme en mi habitación, por un momento me sentí tan tranquila como su estuviera en Nerima oliendo los guisos de mi hermana lista para bajar e irme a la escuela, entonces recordé Ranma, ¿qué estará haciendo? Sali un poco soñolienta y me acerque a la cocina.

Ahí estaba él con el mandil que solía usar yo para cocinar, sobre la estufa estaba un guiso de curry terminando de cocerse, la arrocera indicaba que había terminado el ciclo de cocción del arroz, y él estaba terminando de preparar la ensalada, me enterneció tanto verlo ahí parado cocinando que sin pensarlo lo abrace por la espalda, como me gustaba su amplia, musculosa y bien formada espalda, recargue mi frente sobre él y suspire, por un segundo quise imaginar como seria mi vida si él estuviera siempre así conmigo, yo trabajando y al volver él esperándome con la comida hecha, ¡ay no que cursi! No puedo estar imaginado esas cosas con un hombre casado. Me despegue sin ganas dándole espacio para que volteara.

-¿Qué preparas?

-La cena

-¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?

-El suficiente para que bajara a comprar las cosas y terminara de cocinarlas

-Vaya, si que dormí

-No te preocupes, lucias cansada, y me gusta sentir que sirvo de algo, así lograste reponer energías y de recompensa una deliciosa cena

-No sabia que cocinaras

-Sabes que aprendí a hacerlo antes que tú, aparte sigo practicando, a mi nadie me cocina y no siempre puedo estar comiendo en restaurantes, por que lo que te puedo asegurar que he mejorado bastante.

En lo que él terminaba la ensalada yo empecé a sacar los platos y a acomodarlos en la mesa, mientras comíamos lo que si era una deliciosa cena, sí que había mejorado, pero no le daría el gusto de saber que seguía superando mi sazón por lo que no lo alabe demasiado, empezamos a platicar del próximo torneo al que estaba inscrito, entre la platica me dejo saber que Kyoko no sabia nada de eso por lo que sus garras no llegaron a tener acceso al control de su carrera por esa vía, ella solo tenia el control de su imagen pública, podríamos hacer algo al respecto, definitivamente debíamos hablar con Nabiki. Terminamos de cenar y juntos recogimos la mesa y lavamos los platos, la plática seguía muy animada y la continuamos en la sala, de pronto note que ya pasaba la media noche y él en menos de 10 minutos había bostezado 3 veces, pobre seguramente también estaba cansado y yo reteniéndolo.

-¿Quieres irte a acostar?

-No, no continua te estoy poniendo atención

-De eso anda, anda mañana podemos seguir, no tengo que ir a trabajar ni nada, tenia planeado ir al mercado y hacer …. Mmm nada ja, anda vamos a dormir, te preparare la recamara de Kagome, seguro debe haber por ahí un pijama de su novio, me imagino que son la misma talla

-Olvídalo no usare la ropa de otro hombre

-Bueno, ya se puedes dormir en boxers y sudadera, las mías son enormes, te daré la más grande, te vendrá bien.

Le di una sudadera negra que a mi me quedaba enorme, pero a él le vino bien, le quedaba un poco justa del pecho y la espalda por todo lo demás lucia bien. ( les diré un secreto mis sudaderas las acostumbro a comprar en el área de chicos)

-Te dije que no usaría ropa de otro hombre, esto ¿de quien es?, ¿de tu novio?. – me reclamo en un tono bastante molesto, casi arrancándose la ropa

-Jajajaja relájate es mía, al final resulta que, si soy un poco marimacha, me gustan más las sudaderas de hombres que las de mujeres, me lucen bien y son muy cómodas, esa sudadera es mía

-¡AH! Esta bien. – nos quedamos unos segundos en el marco de las puertas de las recamaras.

-Bueno, buenas noches. – me despedí y dejé por "accidente" la puerta abierta, no piensen mal, es solo que hacia tanto que no lo veía que me entusiasmaba tenerlo cerca y cerrar la puerta aun que estuviera a unos pasos de mi me hacía sentir que estaba en otro continente, no sabia si él se sentía igual, pero también dejo la puerta abierta. Aun que me acosté y cerré los ojos no podía dormir, estaba muy nerviosa, rodé en la cama un par de veces vi el reloj marcaba las 2.40 am cerré con fuerza los ojos debía dormir, no podía conciliar el sueño, me gire al otro lado de la cama y con desesperación abrí los ojos, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Ranma ahí parado frente a mi cama en pantalones y sudadera, cuando estuve a punto de gritar me tapo la boca.

-Shhh no grites soy yo, voy a soltarte, ¿lista? No vayas a gritar

Ahogue el grito. – pero ¿Qué haces aquí? – dije gritando en un susurro. – casi me matas del susto

-Akane es que no puedo dormir y te escuchaba dar mil vuelta y venia a ver si sigues despierta

-Si estoy despierta y con el susto que acabas de darme probablemente no vuelva a dormir jamás

-Cálmate no fue para tanto, haber hazte para allá

-¿De qué hablas? No puedes dormir en mi cama

-Anda, déjame dormir contigo

-No ¿cómo crees?, yo no soy ese tipo de mujer, no duermo con hombres casados

-Oye relájate, no tiene que pasar nada, digo somos adultos, podemos solo dormir en la misma cama sin tener que hacer algo, aparte yo tampoco soy ese tipo de hombres.

Me empecé a deslizar del otro lado para dejarle lugar. - ¿de que hablas?

-No soy el tipo de hombre que engaña a su esposa, puede que no la ame, y que no la haya tocado en todo este tiempo, es más no he tocado a nadie desde… aquella.. ultima vez… contigo, pero definitivamente si soy el hombre que sabe de respeto y lealtad

-Aja si como no, ¿quieres que te crea?

-En serio, te lo juro. – Se metió a la cama y se tapo hasta la barbilla, sacándome una carcajada en el proceso, parecía un niño. Se giro para verme a los ojos. – piénsalo, todos los hombres se creen muy hombres por estar con muchas mujeres, pero eso no lo hace nada extraordinario, es tan común como cualquier otro, en cambio el hombre que sabe valorar y querer a una sola mujer, eso si es extraordinario, pocos muy muy pocos tienen esa fuerza y valor de vivir para una sola dama.

-Vaya Ranma no sabia que pensaras así. Me dejas sin palabras

-Lo se soy estupendo

Nos reímos al unísono, me sentí alagada al escucharlo decir que no había estado con nadie más y hubiera sido estupendo no ser por que él era padre de un niño, y todos sabemos como se hacen los niños, pero aun así si era cierto que él no recordaba nada de la noche en que fue concebido y después de eso no volvió a estar con nadie… eso era raro ¿Cómo le haría entonces para…?

-O sea ¿cómo? ¿no haz vuelto a estar con nadie?

-No

-¿Con nadie?

-Con nadie

Se me escapo un bufido de risa. – No te puedo creer, entonces ¿cómo le haces para… ya sabes, sentirte mejor?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Perdón me intriga bastante

-Pues con la mano. – abrió la palma de su mano derecha y la embarro en mi cara

-¡AY OYE!

-Jajajajaja, con la mano ni modo

\- Y ¿ya?

-Si, es que… no sé cómo decirte esto, aquí voy, cada vez que intente estar con otra no podía evitar recordarte, cada centímetro de piel, cada suspiro, tus labios, tus curvas, todo de ti, y en comparación ellas no eran nada, así que nunca lo intente completamente, a veces solo me decía " hoy iré por ella, o aquella" e iba decidido a estar con otra pero las escuchaba hablar y eran decepcionantes, me acercaba lo suficiente para olerlas y si tenían un aroma similar al tuyo de inmediato me iba a otro lado y si no era como el tuyo me… no sé, no se como explicarlo simplemente creo que no puedo estar con nadie que no seas tú.

Nos quedamos en silencio, un silencio bastante incómodo.

-Te entiendo, me pasa igual, exactamente lo mismo, a veces digo que me enferme de ti y por eso no puedo estar con nadie más, eres como un virus que se instalo en mi cerebro y me bloquea los sentidos, por eso no puedo ver a otros hombres. Y debo confesarte que muchas veces desee estar con otro para olvidarte, pero por más que me esforcé nunca pude si quiera besar a otro.

El silencio incomodo regreso, sentía un par de lágrimas reuniéndose en mis ojos, nos seguíamos confesando cosas que ya no tenían sentido, bueno hubiera sido saberlas antes, pero ahora él estaba casado y yo en una relación ¡santa madre! Mi novio y yo en la cama con otro, bueno no era mi novio, novio y no estaba encamada con otro solo acostada en la misma cama con otro. ¡maldita sea la regla de lo moral! Decidí que ya era hora de dejar el tema, jale la cobija de mi lado y me gire dándole la espalda, mañana seria otro día y debía evitar hablar de estos temas, ahora solo éramos amigos y de verdad quería ayudarlo a ser feliz, nada más, seguir hablando de "esos" temas solo lograría confundirnos y hacer algo que nuestra moral no nos permitiría.

-Buenas noches Ranma

-Buenas noches Akane

Despertamos abrazados y fue la mejor manera de despertar en la vida, nadie más debe saber lo feliz que me hizo pasar la noche con él así abrazados y despertar así y vivir para siempre así, ¡sí!, ¡maldita sea! Perdón me deje llevar, pero es que tengo su rostro tan cerca de mí, puedo ver cada pestaña, la curvatura de sus labios, sus cejas perfectas, su cabello negro revuelto, sus brazos están rodeándome, imposibilitando que pueda mover los míos que están recargados en su pecho, siento una de sus manos en mi espalda esta tan caliente y la otra esta poco arriba de mi trasero, excitándome, ¡maldición, maldición! Tenemos las piernas entrelazadas, si quisiera darle un beso podría hacerlo sin necesidad de moverme lo tengo tan cerca de mí. ¿Quién la sabría? Lo hare, le daré un beso, no puedo resistirlo, júzguenme como lo que quieran, pero este será nuestro secreto, por que no importa nada, yo lo amo, lo amo, lo amo podría gritarlo a todo pulmón y que el mundo entero sepa que lo amo con toda el alma, no me importa que me digan que soy débil por volver a caer rendida a sus pies, lo cierto es que lo amo, y voy a luchar por él. Me acerque a sus labios y apenas los roce, me separe un poco esperando alguna reacción de su parte, nada, volví a intentarlo, pero esta vez humedecí un poco su labio inferior con mi lengua, sonrío y siguió dormido, hice un poco de succión a su labio al mismo tiempo que lo masajeaba con mi lengua y ahí si sentí que estaba por despertar. Me separé de él y volví a cerrar los ojos, fingiendo estar dormida, percibí que despertó y dejo un beso en mi frente, pero no hizo el intento por despertarme, seguimos abrazados.

Muy bien nuevo plan de ataque, atentos, lo ayudare a divorciarse y a recuperar lo que es suyo, no para que corra a mis brazos, por que no se trata de eso, se trata de que sea feliz, yo ya soy muy feliz y quiero que él lo sea, de esa forma si llegamos a estar juntos ya nada podrá separarnos, aparte es lo justo, esa pinche vieja arrastrada no merece nada, ok no, me calmare. Segundo paso averiguar si mis sospechas son ciertas. Paso 3 guardar en lo más profundo de mi ser el secreto de que aun lo amo y creo que hasta más que antes, ahora si siento que me gusta todo de él, esto si es estar enamorada, no le encuentro defecto alguno, pero no diré nada hasta que sea el momento adecuado, no quiero presionarlo o que se haga ideas que no son, yo de verdad solo quiero su bien, y si al conseguirlo estamos juntos estupendo, si no de verdad que solo espero que sea feliz. Ultimo paso hablar con Shinnosuke, seguro entenderá, no es como si tuviéramos la mejor de las relaciones. ¿debería prender ya mi celular? No, para que, si mis hermanas quisieran llamarme y no respondo el móvil lo harían al departamento. Estamos mejor así, sin interrupciones.

Sentí como empezaba a pasear la mano por mi espalda y a llamarme al oído, no pude evitar que se me pusiera la piel de gallina, empecé a abrir los ojos.

-Hola tú

-Hola bella durmiente, ¿quieres desayunar?

-Solo si tú haces el desayuno, si no prefiero seguir durmiendo

-Anda vamos a ver que hacemos. – me apretó en sus brazos y luego salto de la cama, directo al baño, en cambio yo gire de su lado, para descubrir que mis sabanas olían a él, probablemente no las volveré a lavar nunca más, me levante estirándome, me puse mis pantuflas y camine a la cocina, todavía sobraba comida del día anterior, podríamos terminarla en el desayuno y después salir a pasear o al mercado o algo.

-Yo lo caliento en lo que tú pones la mesa. – me dijo al oído detrás de mí.

-vale

Era como jugar a la casita, y estaba realmente feliz, ojalá esto durara para siempre. Ese mismo día debía llamar a Nabiki, teníamos que darnos prisa, no sabia cuanto tiempo tenia antes de que tuviéramos que separarnos nuevamente y menos sabia cuando lo volvería a ver o que pasaría ahora, ¿seguiríamos en contacto?, tantas cosas por hacer.

Antes de todo a disfrutar el desayuno.


	10. Chapter 10

Tiempos Cruzados 10

Desayunamos en silencio, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos o mas bien ambos lo estábamos, me hubiera gustado tener subtítulos frente a él para saber que pensaba, por mi parte trataba de hacer una lista mental de las cosas que teníamos que hacer para sacarlo del lio en el que se había metido.

-Lo primero será llamar a Nabiki y explicarle las cosas. – dije después de morder un pan tostado con mermelada como postre de desayuno.

-Mmm no lo sé, no me gustaría decirle nada, últimamente esta de mal humor y decirle las tonterías que hice, seguro la harán ponerse peor.

-Ya viste lo que causo que no hablaras, y ya esta de malas, si vas a hacer esto entonces, lo mejor será enfrentar las cosas como van, ¿qué es lo peor que te puede pasar?

Guardo silencio, meditando lo que acababa de decirle, dio un sorbo largo a su café y después asintió dándome la razón. Fue una mañana tranquila, realmente no hicimos gran cosa, y como tenia el fin de semana desocupado me di el lujo de apagar el celular, (si un médico jamás debe hacer eso pero, en mi defensa yo aun no me graduaba y mis pacientes eran supervisados por los médicos más experimentados y no tenia muchos, bien si júzguenme, como una idiota e irresponsable, pero les prometo que será la ultima vez que lo haga, aparte se trata de Ranma).

No llame a Nabiki, no llame a nadie, fuimos al mercado por lo indispensable para pasar el fin de semana juntos, claro esta que él no sabia nada de eso, era mi plan perfecto, si se que suena estúpido, pero pudiera ser que tan solo tuviera ese fin de semana para jugar a la casita con él y después regresar a nuestra amarga realidad, ¿qué les digo? Me deje llevar, nos encerramos en el departamento todo el fin de semana, vimos películas, series, botaneamos, incluso lo convencí de hacer lo menos masculino del mundo, le invite un noche de spa en casa, al principio no le pareció una buena idea pero para el final de la noche no parábamos de reír, estaba él con una banda en el cabello para evitar que callera en su rostro, con una mascarilla de carbón que supuestamente elimina los puntos negros, obviamente yo leí las instrucciones hace bastante tiempo y sabia usarla en cambio él no hizo caso y la unto en toda su cara, moría a carcajadas de verlo sufrir al quitar la mascarilla, él en venganza me hizo calzón chino, jalo mis pantaletas hasta la mitad de mi espalda, Dios bendiga la ropa tipo anciana, eso evito que me retorciera de más de dolor, intente zafarme pero me lo impedía girando entorno a mí, entre el escandalo de las risas y las cosas que tirábamos a nuestro paso tropezamos, él cayo primero amortiguando mi caída con su cuerpo, enterré mi rostro en su pecho, en parte por la pena de verme descubierta usando esa ropa interior en parte porque no podía dejar de reír y por ultimo porque tenerlo tan cerca me ponía nerviosa, sabía que no podría contenerme a besarlo si lo veía a los ojos.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con forme se regularizaba su respiración, permanecimos un rato tirados en el suelo del baño, sentí una de sus manos posarse en mi espalda, acariciándome apenas con las yemas de sus dedos con la otra me obligo a alzar la vista, nuestros ojos se encontraron, tenia una de dos opciones o me soltaba a llorar en ese instante o lo besaba, naturalmente me estire y alcance sus labios, lo bese tratando de transmitirle todos mis sentimientos, todo lo que pensaba, esperando que él sintiera lo mismo, ¡maldita sea! ¿Dónde están las estrellas fugaces cuando se necesitan? Justo en ese momento hubiera deseado que el tiempo se detuviera, que nos dejara estar juntos, reponer el tiempo perdido y dejarnos amar.

Empecé a desvestirlo con angustiosa prisa, lo necesitaba y no podía seguir engañándome, tenia el control de la situación, era yo quien mandaba, la que inicio todo y no me echaría para atrás, cuando sentía que se quería apartar atrapaba de nuevo sus labios, lo mordía, le enterraba las uñas, me senté a horcajadas sobre él y empecé a desvestirme, advertí el rudo toque de sus manos sobre mi pecho, se inclinó hacia mí y mordisqueo ambos senos, paseándose de uno al otro, yo enterré su cabeza en mi pecho, realmente necesitaba fundirme con él, me eche para atrás hasta que mi espalda toco la fría loza del baño, seguía sujetando su cabeza, comencé a guiarlo hasta mi entrepierna, él iba dejando un rastro de saliva con su lengua, grite su nombre en completo éxtasis. sentir su lengua recorrerme en la humedad de mi entrepierna era delirante, por momentos creí desmayarme, lleve mis manos a mi boca, mordiéndome para evitar seguir gritando, trepo por mi cuerpo dejando fuertes mordidas en mi cadera, mi abdomen, mi cuello, en un segundo entro con una fuerte, ruda embestida, él salía y entraba por completo en mí, nos olvidamos por completo de todo, entregándonos a nuestros deseos, dejamos de lado lo "lindo" de hacer el amor y pasamos a coger, si, si a coger como dioses, quise alzarme e imponerme de nuevo pero, no me dejo en vez de eso me dio la vuelta, ahora era mis pechos los que chocaron con el suelo, jalo mi cadera alzándola, tenia el trasero levantado y los pechos pegados en el piso, con una mano me tomo del cabello y jalo fuerte, su otra mano la metió debajo de mi pecho aprisionando fuerte mi seno, me dio una tosca nalgada, y al instante volvió a entrar en mí acelerando el ritmo de sus embestidas, me levanto un poco tirando de mi cabello, con ambas manos me sujetaba la cadera, teníamos el espejo de frente, podía ver ni rostro enrojecido, mis labios hinchados y secos de tanto jadear, y todo su majestuoso cuerpo, brilloso por el sudor de ambos, nos corrimos juntos, recargo levemente el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, yo me erguí unos centímetros girando mi cabeza para poder besarlo, aún estaba dentro, de a poco en poco nos separamos.

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, desnudos, sudados y extasiados, nuestras respiraciones seguían agitadas, trague saliva y di una larga exhalación, tratando de relajar el cuerpo, me levante primero, tendí mi mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, esquive su mirada, él me tomo del mentón y me obligo a verlo a los ojos, no supe reaccionar y me reí, me siguió.

-Bueno, esto no estaba en mis planes, pero, gracias

-¿De qué hablas? Si alguien debe agradecer algo soy yo, Akane tienes el cuerpo de una diosa, es un privilegio poder estar contigo.

Me entro un sentimiento de amargura, si pudiéramos vivir para siempre en esa burbuja, era una lástima que tuviéramos que salir y enfrentarnos a la realidad de no estar juntos, y ¡carajo! Que él está casado y yo en una "relación", era momento de hablar. Torcí la boca de lado, estaba segura de que mi semblante expresaba por completo lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-Nada

-¿Nada?

-Dije que nada

-Te conozco, estas arrugando la nariz, viendo hacia un punto fijo con la cara más seria del mundo, algo tienes

-Pues ¿qué quieres que tenga?

-Perdón no te estoy entendiendo, soy lento en esto de saber que les pasa a las mujeres, podrías por favor explicarme ¿qué te pasa?. – dijo cerrando los ojos y sobándose la frente con los dedos, notablemente harto de la situación.

Caminé a la recamara y empecé a vestirme, mientras volteaba furtivamente a mirarlo, indecisa si hablar o no hacerlo, que rayos, debía hacerlo.

-Lo que pasa, es que creo que te amo. – levante la mano indicándole que no dijera nada, ante su obvia intención de querer hablar- no se si alguna vez deje de hacerlo, y menos se si algún día dejare de hacerlo, pero de que te amo, te amo, ahora lo malo es que estas casado y sea como sea tu relación yo no quiero ser "esa" ni por un segundo, yo quiero amar bien y que me amen de vuelta, ¿me explico?

-Perfectamente, pero por nada creas que eres "esa" tú toda la vida has sido la única y lo serás por siempre, antes de ti nadie, después de ti nadie.

Lo mire de manera irónica, no quería obviar que evidentemente no era cierto

-Se siente lindo que digas eso, pero seamos sinceros si no estamos juntos es por algo.

No dijimos nada más respecto al tema, y dejamos pasar el fin de semana como si fuéramos una pareja de enamorados, al llegar el lunes me levante temprano para ir al trabajo, lo invite a ir conmigo, sin embargo, se negó él también tenía temas pendientes que deseaba arreglar, en cuanto tuve un rato libre me comunique con mi hermana.

-¿Lo que me estás diciendo es que lo tienes oculto en tu apartamento y lo usas como muñeco sexual?, oye cariño pero que quieres "mejorarle" de esa relación, es lo mejor del mundo, no le muevas nada, no tienes que lavarle la ropa sucia, no debes hacerle de comer, es más ni siquiera debes preguntarle por su día, tan solo lo ocupas para lo que quieres y lo mandas de vuelta a su casa y él no podrá decirte nada de nada por que ya esta casado, ¿lo entiendes? Podrías salir con quien tú quieras y hacer lo que tu quieras sin darle cuantas a nadie de lo haces o dejas de hacer.

Se escuchaba demasiado entusiasmada con la idea que ella solo implanto en su cabeza, daba miedo.

-Pero entiende no es eso lo que quiero, yo quiero estar con él y con mi familia en navidad, llevarlo a las fiestas de cumpleaños, pasear con él por la playa, ya sabes poder decirle a todo el mundo que lo amo y que él me ama a mi sin que nadie salga herido o vaya sin que nadie lo vea como algo malo.

-Ay cariño en serio que no pudiste salir más cursi, entonces, ¿Qué es lo que esperas que haga por él tarado de tu "no novio"?

-Para nada quiero tus consejos de amor, pero si serias de gran ayuda si me ayudas con su situación legal.

-Déjame hacer unas llamadas, para saber que tanto la cago y te llamo en cuanto tenga respuestas, por cierto, dile que no sea cobarde y que me llame, tenia un par de trabajos para él pero a sabiendas de lo que está pasando será mejor suspender sus labores por un tiempo, hasta estar seguros.

Colgué el teléfono entusiasmada no había duda mi hermana podría ayudarnos, no habían pasado ni 10 segundos cuando volvió a sonar mi celular, pensé que se trataba de ella, seguramente se había olvidado de decirme algo, enorme fue mi sorpresa al ver el nombre del contacto que intentaba comunicarse conmigo, se trataba de mi "novio" del que supuestamente era el oficial, aun no le confirmaba nada a nadie de mi relación con él pero "según " entre nosotros si había una relación, en todo el fin de semana me había olvidado de él.

Conteste sin mucho ánimo, puse la excusa de que estaba muy ocupada y cansada por el trabajo, cierto era que estaba exhausta incluso algo distraída, pero para nada era por cuestiones del trabajo, en realidad se debía a que había estado gran parte del fin de semana como coneja encerrada con cierto ojiazul que me traía loca, no pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar el agigantado paso que dimos en nuestra relación,(culposamente satisfactoria) pasamos de ser un par de individuos a los que les suda la mano por tocarse a ser amos, que digo amos, dioses en la cama, ok estoy exagerando, pero dejamos el sexo vainilla y pasamos a algo más tosco, salvaje, depravado, nos dejábamos llevar por todos nuestros bajos instintos, cobrando con creces todas aquellas horas perdidas, en fin recordar todo eso estaba muy mal más que mal sobre todo porque hablaba por teléfono con mi novio y estaba recordando los apasionados besos del "otro" con quien no debería estar saliendo por que estaba casado, ¿ven lo mal que suena eso? ¡carajo! ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?, volví a concentrarme en la llamada justo a tiempo para enterarme que mi novio estaba por volver y quería verme ¡verme! ¿Cómo se supone que lo vea? No tengo cara para verlo, volvería solo por un par de días, bueno lo mejor sería explicarle la situación desde el primer momento y terminar siendo amigos, buenos colegas, con suerte no tendría que mencionar nada de nadie a ninguno, y no es porque estuviera haciendo algo malo, ¿cierto? ¿A quién quiero engañar? En fin, dejemos las cosas claras en todos los aspectos. Era lunes, él volvería para el miércoles y se iría de nuevo el sábado debía ingeniármelas para salir con él sin decirle nada nadie y sin que nadie sospechara, ¡maldita sea! ¿Cuándo volvería Kagome?

De pronto una oportunidad única, mi estimado Dr. Sexy hablo con todos sus residentes, uno par de nosotros debía ir a Tokio desde el martes hasta viernes a una conferencia en la universidad y a recoger un material extranjero que llegaría allá, bendita mi suerte la casa de mi papá esta en Tokio, se lo comente al doctor, y alegue que así se ahorraría el hospital lo del hospedaje, y ¿Quién mejor que yo? Y no se alguien más daba igual, por suerte accedió sin pensárselo mucho. Le envié un mensaje a Shinnosuke explicándole que me había sido imposible negarme al pedido del superior, pero que con suerte estaría a tiempo de regreso para poder vernos. Llámenme cobarde no me importa, aun no estaba lista para terminar con algo que en realidad nunca empezó.

Llegue a casa un poco tarde, todas las luces del departamento estaban apagadas, camine llamando a Ranma, no obtuve respuesta, hasta deslizar la puerta del balcón ¿ya les hablé del balcón? Era pequeño, estaba cubierto de hojas de la panta trepadora de la vecina de arriba, logrando el efecto de cortinas, como Kagome y yo no sabíamos nada de jardinería y la vecina no tenía reparo en invadirnos, nunca nos dimos a la tarea de podarla, y en realidad nos gustaba que se viera así, era nuestro pedacito de jungla en la ciudad, teníamos dos sillas tejidas colgadas del techo.

Llegue al borde para asomarme hacia abajo, en medio de los edificios había un gimnasio público, me imagine que podría estar ahí, lo busque con la mirada y nada, me gire para ir a buscar mi celular y llamarlo pero entonces una manos grandes me atraparon, sujeto ambas manos por arriba de mi cabeza y comenzó a besarme en la clavícula, con su mano libre jugueteo con mis labios, introdujo uno de sus dedos a mi boca, y luego subió su rostro al mío para besarme, fue un beso dulce y corto, como aquellos que me daba después de uno largo y apasionado, era como su firma.

-Buenas noches señorita, hace rato que la espero

-Hola. – respondí y al instante mordí mi labio inferior exponiendo mis dientes superiores, la cara de una boba

Él rio. – ven te invito a cenar, necesitamos salir de aquí o no dejare de propasarme contigo

Salimos a un puesto de comida callejera cerca de casa, nada elegante, durante la cena le propuse regresar juntos a casa, le conté las buenas noticias y le pedí que se pusiera en contacto con Nabiki, al regresar a casa la llamamos, resulta que "aquella" tenia el dominio de su nombre por lo que de los próximos contratos que firmara bajo su nombre, las regalías le pertenecerían a ella, si quería cerrar su "ingreso" debía divorciarse cuanto antes, lo malo es que el muy tarado se caso bajo bienes mancomunados, ósea que si se divorciaba la mitad de todo se lo tendría que ceder, solo había una forma de hacerle justicia y eso era con el contrato prenupcial que habían firmado, en el que se estipulaba que si se demostraba evidencia de una infidelidad de parte de alguno el divorcio seria inminente, a veces daba miedo pensar en toda la información que mi hermana poda obtener de los demás con solo unas llamadas. Necesitábamos un plan y como ya estaba cansada, le sugerí ir a la cama a dormir, ya mañana pensaríamos en algo, nos acostamos en mi cama, de haber querido algo más allá que solo dormir yo hubiera accedido gustosa, probablemente habría aplicado el clásico "hazme lo que quieras, solo no me despiertes y al terminar me tapas" pero, no fue necesario él se conformo con acariciar mi espalda desnuda hasta quédame dormida, eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana cuando desperté, no debí tomar tanta agua antes de ir a descansar, me encontraba envuelta en sus brazos, se estaba tan bien ahí protegida que no quería levantarme, sin embargo, mi vejiga que era del tamaño de una nuez me obligo a ponerme de pie e ir al baño, tome mi celular de la mesa de noche para alumbrar mi camino, y es que uno nunca sabe cuando te puede salir el "coco" (si, ya era una adulta y aun le tenia miedo a la oscuridad) estaba sentada en el inodoro sin querer abrir los ojos para no despertarme del todo pero, una notificación en la pantalla de mi celular llamo mi atención, tenia un par de correos, me dispuse a leerlos, uno de ellos era del Dr. Sexy en el nos daba detalles del viaje y el otro era de mi compañera era la respuesta al primer correo, daba los por menores del viaje nos iríamos en tren hasta Tokio partiríamos el martes a las 6 de la mañana y volveríamos el viernes a las 6 de la tarde, al parecer estaba todo planeado, solo pedían mi confirmación con respecto al hospedaje, ¡maldición! Había olvidado llamar a papá para preguntarle y no solo eso, había olvidado en que día vivía, el tren saldría en unas horas y todavía no le decía nada a Ranma, lo dejaría dormir una hora más en lo que ella preparaba algo de ropa para el viaje, como él no tenia nada de ropa ahí no tendría problema, la ropa que estaba usando se la acababa de comprar y siempre podría dejar algo en mis gavetas, digo por si acaso, lo desperté con pequeños besos alrededor de toda la piel que me dejaba ver, me costó mucho trabajo hacer que abriera los ojos, le explique la situación y accedió, de todas formas debía regresar, en ese instante me asalto una duda, en todo un fin de semana no la había mencionado, ¿será que tampoco la había llamado? Que matrimonio tan raro.

Tomamos el tren a tiempo, en el camino le escribí a papá para informarle que me quedaría unos días por allá con una amiga. No había pensado en como debía interactuar con Ranma y mi compañera, él quería estar un poco cariñoso, ya saben tomarme de la mano o acariciar mi rostro de vez en cuando pero, nadie en el hospital sabia algo respecto a mi vida personal, y me gustaba mantenerlo así, de esa forma se evitaban los chismes, me comporte un poco renuente con él, no sé si se enfado o entendió el mensaje, íbamos sentados los tres en un vagón privado, ella enfrente de los dos, a veces nuestras manos se rozaban y jugábamos con los dedos distraídamente, estábamos en silencio hasta que ella hablo.

-Oye Akane ¿sabes algo del doctor Shinnosuke?

-¿Mmm?

\- Es que creí que ustedes eran cercanos, se la pasaban juntos gran parte del día en el internado y bueno se nos hacía curioso a mi y a las chicas por que el no era de tu área

-Ah no es que somos buenos amigos. – rayos al parecer, aunque quieras pasar desapercibido la gente siempre comenta algo de ti

-Ah, entonces ¿sabes si es soltero o si regresara al hospital?

-La verdad no lo sé. – por una milésima de segundo sentí una punzada de celos

-Hum, bueno habrá que esperar

No dije nada más, noté que Ranma se puso tenso, y después se giró dándome la espalda, se quedo dormido. Al llegar nadie paso por nosotros tomamos un taxi a casa, ella y yo bajamos nuestras cosas Ranma por su parte le dio otra dirección, iba a su casa, a unas cuadras de la mía. Tuve el impulso de invitarlo a pasar de pedirle que se quedara conmigo, pero no sabría como reaccionaria papá, no habíamos hablado mucho de él pero el instinto me decía que probablemente no lo vería bien, no quería que se fuera seria extraño estar en casa sin él después de nuestro fin de semana. Instale a mi amiga en la antigua habitación de Ranma, al día siguiente tendríamos la conferencia y terminaría hasta el jueves, el viernes por la mañana nos entregarían el paquete para el hospital y por la noche regresaríamos a Sapporo, estaba nerviosa, la situación con Ranma me tenia tensa y pensar en regresar para enfrentar a Shinnosuke me hacia sentir tan culpable.

A la hora de la cena volvió mi papá venia de casa del tio Genma, estaba animado, al parecer muchos sakes, lo lleve a su habitación para que descansara, mientras tanto Sali a cenar con mi amiga, la lleve donde Ukio, ella no estaba y nos atendió Tsubasa.

-Perdón Akane pero debo preguntar él chico que venia contigo ¿es amigo tuyo? Se me hace conocido

-Si es un amigo de hace muchos años, probablemente lo reconoces por que es algo famoso

-Ah claro es modelo ¿no?

-Algo así

-Y ¿es tu novio?

-¿Qué?

-Es que no me mal intérpretes, pero es que se ven bien juntos, y se tratan con tanto cariño que dan envidia. -¿De que hablaba está loca? Apenas cruce palabra con Ranma en todo el trayecto, al parecer vio mi cara de confusión por que agrego. – es que la manera en como te abre la puerta o la manera en la que se miran, pareciera que se derriten el uno por el otro, o cuando tropezaste y te sujeto por la cintura para evitar que te caigas una persona normal te agarra del brazo o no sé, se burla de ti, pero él no, él venia cuidándote de todo. – no me había dado cuenta de esos detalles.

-Es porque somos buenos amigos, de hace mucho

-Ah, tú solo tienes buenos amigos ¿eh?. – ¿a qué se refería con eso?

-Entonces solo eres amiga del doctor Shinnosuke, vaya, en el hospital tenemos una apuesta ahora que regrese, y si tú me estas confirmando que solo son amigos entonces se puede hacer valida la apuesta

-¿De qué va esa apuesta?

-Varias chicas apostamos a que la que consiga más logros en el hospital tiene derecho a hablar con él, pero como creíamos que había algo entre ustedes hasta ahí o dejamos, sin embargo, si tú me estas confirmando que no hay nada entonces podremos agrandar la apuesta, ahora que regrese la que haya salido con la mejor calificación podrá invitarlo a salir

Solté la carcajada, eso sonaba tan de chicas de secundaria

-Que envidia me das, tienes puros amigos guapos, deberías de juntarte más con nosotras sirve que nos presentas a tus amigos, por allá hay puro nerd que no te invita a salir ni nada ¿Cómo se supone que encontremos marido?

-Sera que todos están ocupados estudiando y en sus practicas, deja que se termine el periodo de residencias e internado y seguro algunos se animaran a salir

-Eso dices, pero ¿a quien no le gustaría tener un tórrido romance a esta edad?, somos jóvenes, y tenemos todo por delante, ¿Por qué no disfrutar también de un noviazgo como el de las películas? Ya sabes alguien con quien estudiar para tus exámenes, alguien que paseé contigo por los pasillos del hospital en las guardias, que te escuche, te invite a comer, te masaje los pies después de un día pesado, ser la envidia de todos.

Todo eso lo tenia yo con Shinnosuke y no me había puesto a pensar en lo afortunada que era, tal vez no en las ultimas fechas, pero mientras él estuvo ahí hicimos todo eso.

-AH lo que daría por un novio así, en vez de eso, Sali por tres años con un idiota, egocéntrico, narcisista, flojo y patán que apenas vio a una mujer bonita y con más tiempo disponible y se fue, sin decir nada, ya hasta se va a casar con ella y el muy idiota me llamo hace poco para que le de "una despedida" ¿lo puedes creer? En serio que tontas somos las chicas, damos todo por la persona que menos lo merece y cuando tenemos algo bueno enfrente no lo sabemos valorar.

No había forma de que ella supiera mi situación y aun así hablaba como si quisiera darme un consejo, no dije nada me limite a sonreír. necesitaba una prueba de que Ranma no era como "ese tipo" de hombres, no había llamada ni mandado un mensaje desde que llegamos. Pagamos la cuenta, nos fuimos caminado a casa hablando de lo que expondríamos en la universidad y de las exposiciones a las que debíamos estar presentes, al llegar ella se fue directo a dormir alegando que si no dormía temprano mañana no seria capaz de levantarse, yo fui a la cocina por un poco de agua tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, ahí me encontré con papá.

-¿Qué haces despierto? Yo te deje en tu cama

-Me dio hambre venia a ver si había algo por aquí

-Si quieres te puedo preparar un sándwich

-Esta bien

Saque las cosas del refrigerador, papá tomo asiento en la mesa, puse a hervir agua para hacerle un té, seguramente estaba un poco deshidratado.

-Sabes Akane posiblemente me vuelva a casar ¿tú que piensas?

-No lo se papá ¿ya lo hablaste con mis hermanas?

-No aun no, ambas son felices con la vida que llevan, no quiero deprimirlas con mis cosas

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues mírame solo en esta casa tan grande, mi hija mayor con su familia, la mediana viajando por el mundo con su novio, aunque no lo quiera admitir se que lo es, el chico antes de salir de viaje viene a darme obsequios y a pedirme permiso para acompañarla, ella sigue diciendo que es su socio, pero yo se que no es así y luego estas tú, sola lejos de casa

-¡Oye! Que yo estoy perfectamente

-Y no lo dudo, pero aun eres joven puedes estar con quien tu quieras, en cambio yo, ya soy muy mayor, y tu mamá fue el gran amor de mi vida, jamás podría olvidarla pero estoy solo, si no fuera por ti hoy estaría solo, hija lo que tú quieras hacer esta bien siempre y cuando te haga feliz y con quien quieras estar estate segura de que es el adecuado para pasar el resto de tu vida junto a él, de lo contrario te veras igual que yo

-Estas todavía ebrio y te pones melancólico papá, las cosas no son tan malas

-Claro que lo son, hoy estuve con los Saotome, es increíble como después de todas las tonterías que hizo Genma Nodoka todavía disfruta de su compañía y lo cuida como desde el principio

-¿Por qué no los invitas a vivir contigo?

-No, no quiero ser el mal tercio de esos dos, aparte la casa que les compro su hijo es muy bonita, ahí tienen su espacio, yo solo seria una carga, lo mejor será que yo siente cabeza

-Si es lo que tú quieres por mi esta bien, no creo que mis hermanas se opongan, pero piénsalo bien.

-Hoy estuve con ellos recordando viejos momentos de cuando éramos jóvenes, que ilusión nos hacia reunir las dos escuelas de artes marciales, hubiera sido estupendo tener un heredero juntos

-Papá…

-Ya sé, ya sé, no te quiero convencer de nada solo fue un comentario, es una lastima que Ranma fuera tan inmaduro, Genma no puede ni ver a su propio nieto, "aquella" no deja que convivan por que no quiere que el niño se dedique a esto, lo quiere convertir en estrella desde pequeño, si vieras lo mucho que te extraña Nodoka.

Lo sabia algo en mi me decía eso jeje, papá tomo su cena, se despidió de mí y se volvió a ir, si que se escuchaba triste, por mi parte tome el agua que fui a buscar y me fui a mi recamara pensando ¿qué estoy haciendo?, me tire en la cama aun sin desvestirme y entonces lo escuche, un ruido de golpecitos en la ventana, tal y como en los viejos tiempos.

-No creí que te vería hoy

-Estuve un poco ocupado, ¿me invitas a pasar?

-No creo que sea buena idea, Sakura duerme enfrente en tu ex recamara y papá esta despierto

-Mmm ya, no quiero regresar a mi casa, pero lo mejor será que me vaya

-Espera ¿Qué harás mañana?

-En la mañana estaré ocupado, pero tengo la tarde libre

-¿No veras a tu esposa?

-Ya la vi hoy, la llevé a comer le di dinero, jugué con el niño y luego me fui con Ukio por unas cosas

-Ah, ¿te parece bien si nos vemos mañana?

-Por mi perfecto, pero ¿seguro quieres que tu amiga me vea contigo? No vaya a ser que le digan al tal Shinnosuke

-Ay cállate, te veo mañana en la tarde, salgamos a enseñarle la ciudad, si puedes lleva unos amigos. – alzo la ceja, pero asintió con la cabeza

-De acuerdo preciosa. – me dejo un beso un los labios y se fue.

Ya era tarde, preferí ponerme a leer lo que se supone que expondría al día siguiente, ya habría tiempo para pensar en mi caótica vida amorosa. Me levante a las 5 de la mañana para arreglarme y preparar el desayuno, quería dejarle la mesa puesta a papá para tratar de reconfortarlo, mi amigo se levanto poco después de mí, salimos a las 7 en punto nos demoramos media hora en llegar, necesitábamos preparar el stand de nuestra exposición en el auditorio de la universidad, ambas vestíamos falda tuvo negra, zapatillas abiertas y camisa blanca, más la bata del hospital, pareciera que nos pusimos de acuerdo, la única diferencia entre nosotras estaba en el cabellos ella lo usaba amarrado en una trenza tipo diadema y yo usaba una cola de caballo alta.

En general nos fue bien, los estudiantes estaban muy atentos a nosotras, varios quisieron pasar a dejar su solicitud con nosotras para realizar sus practicas en el hospital en el que trabajábamos, al salir ella quiso ir a comer pero quise sorprenderla.

-Espera déjame hacer una llamada, ¿recuerdas a mi amigo? Ayer le pedí que nos viéramos hoy y que trajera amigos con él.

-Ay no Akane ¿Cómo crees? Que pena. – me detuve a verla, tenia ambas manos en la boca y veía directo a mi celular. – bueno ¿qué esperas? Llámalo

El timbre sonó tres veces antes de atender, le indique que podía pasar a buscarnos en la universidad, él me dijo que estaba con sus dos amigos inseparables de la preparatoria, si bien no eran galanes de novela no eran feos, podía servir, hubo un silencio enorme y amargo cuando pregunte a donde iríamos.

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero es que no estoy seguro de que lugar podríamos ir sin…que..

-NO te preocupes entiendo, si no se puede entonces mejor otro día. – estuve a punto de colgar

-Espera, podemos ir al café del gato, seguro ahí nunca se aparecerá, no se lleva nada bien con Xianpu

-Claro. – sentí hierro en la boca, estaba tan mal salir con él a escondidas. Suspire y colgué, gire a ver a mi amiga y con una sonrisa le indique que venía para acá con sus amigos, pude ver como casi brinca del gusto al saber que venia con dos, no uno, dos amigos. Llegaron por nosotras en una Jeep que le pertenecía a Daisuke, quien por cierto estaba cambiadísimo, más alto y atlético, ¿la razón? Le había pagado a Ranma un entrenamiento personalizado para estar en forma, si bien nunca aprendió artes marciales, sí que se veía hacia ejercicio, en cambio Hiroshi se veía como cualquier otro chico, no era feo pero tampoco era guapo. No tardamos nada en llegar. Apenas entre sentí un abrazo extremadamente fuerte a mi alrededor.

-Akane vaya milagro, no creí que volvería a verte, eh esperado tanto por ti, en serio que tardaste, ya no soporto a "esa" mujer, si alguien debía estar con Ranma era yo, pero si no eras tú, eras la única que lo merecía, que bueno por fin verlos juntos, ahora si espero que vengan a visitarme más seguido.

-Ah gracias Xianpu. – dije esbozando una sonrisa torcida, que situación más acida. – pero solo somos amigos, venimos para enseñarle a mi amiga el lugar. – dije señalando a Sakura

-Ah vaya que impertinente fui. – dijo dándose con la palma de la mano en la boca. – aun así debería de reclamar lo que es tuyo, yo solo digo. Si necesitas ayuda cuneta conmigo. – me guiño el ojo y fue por los menús.

-Con que solo amigos ¿eh? Hay algo ahí que deberías contarme. – dijo Sakura al pasar por mi lado y sentarse en la mesa, talvez después de todo no había sido tan buena idea salir al café del gato.

Nos atendieron como a clientes de primera, no es que no lo fuéramos, pero el trato fue excepcional, la comida deliciosa, y los encantadores hijos de la china estaban preciosos, me los presento mientras su padre lavaba los trastes del restaurante y cargaba con ellos uno al frente y otro atrás, había cosas que nunca cambiarían, los chicos empezaron a tomar ligeras cargas de alcohol, menos Ranma y yo, al terminar querían ir a bailar, sin embargo Ranma no quiso/pudo ir, les propuse dejarlos a todos en algún bar, pasar a dejar a Ranma en su casa y volver con ellos, naturalmente todos accedieron. Antes de irnos Xianpu me alcanzo y me susurro al oído "confió en ustedes, se que van a estar juntos algún día, no te desesperes" me dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a lado de su esposo, me quede sorprendida por su gesto solo atine a despedirme con la mano. Los dejamos en un lugar que propuso Daisuke, antes de irnos Ranma lo tomo del brazo y le dijo: "te encargo a las chicas deben volver a su casa sanas y salvas y a tiempo ¿oíste?" sonó más a una amenaza, pero así son los chicos, seguramente así se llevan.

-No me tardo en volver solo lo dejo y me regreso. – les dije detrás del volante, de camino a su casa quería preguntarle por tantas cosas, me contuve. Él iba indicándome el camino, llegamos a una casa enorme, toda de blanco y ventanas enormes de cristal verde, tenían jardinera aun en la banqueta, era como un palacio moderno.

-Parece que no hay nadie, ¿quieres pasar?

¿QUÉ? Pasar a la casa que comparte con otra ¿esta loco? ¿para que querría yo pasar? ¿Acaso quería enseñarme la decoración, sus cuartos, los retratos, lo que lo hacia un hogar?

-No creo que sea buena idea. – guardamos silencio

-Yo …. No sabes como me siento, no se ni que pensar, has sido tan buena, eres tan diferente a como eras antes, la Akane de antes ya me habría mandado a volar, no merezco que sigas conmigo.

-No digas nada, lo resolveremos, digo para eso están los AMIGOS. – hice énfasis en eso, no quería que sintiera que por pasar un grandioso fin de semana juntos ya teníamos algo, o sea si quería todo con él, pero no así, torció su boca, tratando de sonreír.

-Anda ve con tus amigos, te llamare mañana. – nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, apenas se fue puse la música, irónicamente en la radio sonaba una canción de las "viejitas" que te sabes pero que no admites saber, trataba de una chica que peleaba con otra mujer por definir quien merecía estar con el amor de su vida, nunca la cantaba en publico me daba pena, pero en eso momento estaba sola, le subí volumen y cante a todo pulmón, llegue a un semáforo justo en el coro, no se que habrán pensado de mi los chicos que en eso momento se colocaron a mi lado pero arrancaron casi de inmediato después de verme y es que imagínenselo, estaba cantando con todo lo que daba mi voz, desentonando por completo, llorando con el rímel hasta las mejillas, toda una histeria, me dio igual total seguí cantando hasta llegar con mis amigos.


	11. Chapter 11

Tiempos Cruzados 11

Nos acercamos al final de mi redacción, a la toma de decisiones, básicamente ya les conté como fueron 8 años de mi vida, estos dos últimos años tratare de resumirlos y darme a entender lo mejor que pueda.

Al terminar mi residencia me ofrecieron trabajo en el hospital, lo malo es que seria una empleada más del hospital, y por ser muy joven no me querían dar el puesto de jefa tenía la experiencia y el conocimiento para poder desempeñarme bien pero no bastaba para ser le jefa necesitaban otro perfil, el sueldo era atractivo, pero era un límite yo quería ganar más, en esas vacaciones volví a casa para estar con mi familia.

Mi mejor amiga ya se había casado, había sacado sus cosas del departamento y ya era solo mío, a veces recibía la visita de Ranma, perdimos el miedo a expresar públicamente nuestros sentimientos, él no estaba casado por gusto o por amor todo había sido una treta pasaron varios meses antes de que pudiera divorciarse, por más que intentamos ayudar a Ranma con estrategias legitimas para anular su matrimonio no era posible sin que él perdiera gran parte de sus acciones y dinero, desafortunadamente en ese tiempo su hijo se enfermo y tuvieron que ir al hospital, paperas, fue ahí que aprovechamos para obtener una muestra de sangre, el niño no era suyo, todo ese tiempo desperdiciado nadie nos lo podría regresar, obviamente él se molestó muchísimo y exigió el divorcio ahora si tenía todo para separase, sin embargo estoy enamorada del mejor ser humano, él pudo dejar en la calle a aquella tipa y en vez de eso llego a un acuerdo con ella le daría una única pensión (la cuela fue bastante para que viviera tranquila por mucho, mucho tiempo y cubrió los estudios de su hijo por el resto su vida) ella no tendría que volver a preocuparse por mucho tiempo y aparte era bonita, seguro encontraría a alguien que quisiera mantenerla.

El día que firmo su divorcio yo termine con mi ficticia relación a larga distancia, no era justo para Shinnosuke, me hubiera gustado hacerlo de frente, pero hacia tiempo que la comunicación se hacia cada vez más escasa, supongo que él ya lo veía venir, intento convencerme en que ya pronto regresaría y podríamos tener una bonita relación tal y como se debe, no lo deje seguir hablando no tenía caso, comprendió a lo que me refería y me deseo lo mejor, yo hice lo mismo, él era un gran médico, y merecía a alguien que pudiera amarlo con todo su ser, en cambio yo ya amaba a otro con toda el alma, terminamos bien. Ranma y yo no pudimos vernos hasta una semana después a escondidas, la prensa estaba sobre él, el escándalo de su divorcio tenia a muchos paparazis siguiéndolo todo el tiempo y no quería afectarme con esas tonterías. Nos vimos en un hotel de Tokio, y entonces si pudimos amarnos tanto como quisimos, nos encerramos tres días completos, no contestábamos llamadas ni mensajes más que en las noches, al terminar nuestro encierro acordamos no dar señales de afecto en público hasta que todo regresara a la normalidad, los únicos que sabían lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo era nuestra familia y amigos cercanos.

La fecha de mi graduación llego tan pronto que apenas tuve tiempo de asimilarlo, por aquel día tuve ciertos malestares, supuse que se debía al hecho de presentar el último examen de mi vida, mi tesis y todo lo demás, me dio algo así como una bulimia nerviosa, en mi fiesta de graduación me sentía tan mal que solo estuve en la ceremonia y después me fui con mi familia a cenar, algo más tranquilo, Ranma y Nabiki no pudieron acompañarme, sin embargo mis sobrinos, mi cuñado y hermana ahí estuvieron, junto con mi padre y la familia de Ranma, recuerdo bien haber dormido toda la noche, si ya se que aburrida soy ¿no? Peor de verdad me sentía mal, nauseas, mareos, vomito y todo lo demás, díganme ¿ustedes estarían a gusto en una fiesta con esos síntomas?.

A la mañana siguiente bajamos a desayunar al restaurante del hotel donde todos estaban hospedados, apenas percibí el olor de los huevos y corrí al baño a vomitar, me debía una gran comida al fin había cumplido todas mis metas y por el resto de mi vida debía atender mis responsabilidades, las cuales con gusto esperaba, pero ni estúpido estomago no quería participar en la fiesta, maldita sea, regrese al comedor del restaurante y ya todos estaban esperándome, desayune poca fruta y avena con un té, durante el desayuno mi cuñado me hablo de sus planes.

Quería abrir un hospital en Nerima de especialidades, y necesitaba una jefa en el área de ortopedia, yo seria la cabeza principal, ¿qué creen que dije? Obvio acepte de inmediato, eso significaba volver a casa con el trabajo de mis sueños esperándome, ya no tenia nada que hacer en Sapporo.

Mi hermana mayor vivía en su casa con su familia, mi hermana la mediana vivía como nómada así que no necesitaba un hogar convencional, con la suite que tenia junto a su eterno novio en su edificio le bastaba, yo regrese a casa de mi padre a vivir, lo curioso fue que al llegar él tenia sus maletas listas para irse, se mudaba con mi ex maestra de la escuela, estaba feliz por él, así que me quede yo en esa enorme casa sola, apenas pudo Ranma se instalo conmigo, teníamos un mes viviendo solos cuando note cierto detalle, ¿recuerdan que les dije que me auto diagnostique bulimia nerviosa? Pues encontré un nuevo síntoma, mi periodo tenia dos meses de retraso, naturalmente pensé: debe ser que estoy anémica, casi no he comido y me la paso volviendo el estómago, seguramente ya afecto hasta mi ciclo, fui con el jefe de ginecología del hospital, mi hospital ( ah, olvide decirles, compre acciones del hospital era dueña del 40% de el) y él me mando a hacerme estudios, yo, como era una chica lista obviamente tenia cuidado en no embarazarme así que la idea nunca cruzo por mi cabeza, cabeza que azote contra la pared cuando después de recibir la llamada del médico pidiéndome que asistiera acompañada pues tenia noticias importantes que darme.

Debo confesar que apenas llegué me separaron de Ranma, a mí me pidieron pasar al tocador a cambiarme la ropa por una bata, de ahí me encaminaron al consultorio del doctor ya estaba mi novio ahí con cara de espanto, él podía enfrentar grandes amenazas y poner una cara ruda, la más ruda del condado, pero cuando lo vi ahí sentado frente al doctor con cara de no saber que esperar me enterneció tanto que casi corro a abrazarlo y consolarlo, ¿qué podía ser? Seguro nada grave, el medico me recostó en su camilla, le pido a la enfermera cubrirme con un campo quirúrgico de donde empezaban mi bragas para abajo, encendió su maquina, unto gel frio sobre mi vientre y paso el ultrasonido.

-Tal y como lo supuse, señorita usted tiene de 12 a 14 semanas de embarazo

En ese instante se detuvo el tiempo, ¿qué acababa de decir? ¿qué yo qué?, gire de inmediato la mirada al monitor, no lograba ver nada, ¿ de qué rayos estaba hablando este doctor, acaso estaba ebrio?. Vi a Ranma levantarse de su asiento y correr en cámara lenta a mi lado, por alguna razón deje de escuchar todo sonido a mi alrededor, lo veía hablar pero no escuchaba nada, una de sus manos sujeto con fuerza la mía mientras entablaba una conversación con el doctor, con su otra mano acariciaba mi cabello, de pronto nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me sonrió, fue entonces que el sonido volvió a mis oídos y pude escuchar todo.

Resulta que si estaba embarazada, que Ranma parecía estar llorando su voz se escuchaba entrecortada y juraría que vi lagrimas en sus ojos, no paraba de hacerle mil preguntas al medico.

Que si necesitaba vitaminas, que no sabíamos que estuviéramos embarazados y no habíamos tomada nada, que esto que aquello, lo que llamo mi atención fue que por años lo vi batallar con su "paternidad", él no tenia idea de nada, en realidad en ocasiones parecía abrumado con todo el tema y ahora viéndolo ahí conmigo, se le daba tan natural, ni yo estaba prestando tanta atención, ni tenia dudas, el tiempo ya me dira que hacer, como que sencillamente no me lo creía, juraba que en cualquier momento la enfermera diría "ah sonrían, estamos grabando un programa de bromas", peor no, eso no pasaba, la consulta termino con Ranma intercambiando teléfono con el ginecólogo, haciéndolo prometer que respondería sin importar la hora ni el día.

Recuerdo muy bien que aquel día el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, el aroma a primavera estaba en el aire, y de pronto las nauseas y mareos desaparecieron, Ranma me miraba de reojo, completamente rojo, de la nada se empezó a reír.

-Ahora si me metí en líos, embarace a mi novia de la prepa- volteo a verme y me abrazo, no supe que responder solo le devolví el abrazo.

Como todo en nuestra vida siempre era un drama optamos por no decir nada a nadie hasta que fuera imposible de ocultar, era nuestro pequeño secreto, él se levantaba en las madrugadas por mis antojos y me dejaba dormir todo el rato que quisiera, fue el caballero más amoroso del mundo, no dejaba clavos sueltos, todo lo media y hacia a la perfección.

Tuvimos "la platica" bien al parecer volveríamos a ser prometidos, y al estar solos en casa debíamos hacernos cargo de ella, con la super pensión que le dio a su "ex" ella no volvió a buscarlo, nunca jamás volvimos a saber de ella, él me propuso dejar sus trabajos como modelo, ya que le hacían viajar mucho y pasar mucho tiempo fuera de casa, cuando recuerdo sus palabras mi corazón se vuelve a derretir de amor por él, " estoy creando lo mejor que pude hacer en la vida y eso es una familia a lado de la mujer que más amo en el universo entero, así que, ya hice dinero suficiente como para invertirlo en algo a futuro y hacernos cargo del dojo de tu padre", remodelamos la casa el piso que mando a hacer Nabiki lo hicimos nuestra habitación, con baño spa, un armario de ensueño y una terraza, el segundo piso la convertimos en habitaciones mas grandes, la del bebé, invitados y bueno dejamos otra por si queríamos más familia, abajo quedo igual y al dojo le incluimos un gimnasio. Dábamos clases de defensa personal y enseñábamos las técnicas de combate libre. La casa, el dojo y el trabajo marchaban bien, yo trabaja en el hospital a tiempo completo hasta que me creció la panza después tuve que ir solo a dar consultas.

Por momentos me entraba miedo de ver salir corriendo a Ranma, pero estos temores se iban cada vez que lo veía entrar a la habitación con el desayuno listo para los dos, nos gustaba desayunar en la cama viendo las noticias, o cuando de madrugada salía por alguno de mis antojos, cuando lo veía esperándome en la puerta del hospital para irnos juntos a casa, o cuando me llamaba para recordarme tomar las vitamitas de embarazo, debo reconocer que por su experiencia pasada tenia mis dudas sobre nuestra paternidad, él con su no hijo nunca mostro ese instinto paternal, pero ahora conmigo lo sentía tangible, una noche poco antes de que naciera nuestro bebé me entro tanto miedo de perder todo lo que amaba, estábamos recostados en la cama, él ya dormía y yo sufría de un insomnio horrible, todo fue tan ilógico que me puse a llorar como una niña, él despertó y me abrazo sin decir nada, solo me dejo llorar, cuando por fin logre calmarme me pregunto el por qué de mi llanto, tuve que explicarle que tenia miedo, que nunca había sido tan feliz y que cada vez que la felicidad se acercaba a nosotros siempre ocurría algo que nos alejaba, entonces por que ahora que todo marchaba por que debíamos ser felices, seguramente él se iría nada mas naciera nuestro bebé, huiría y no lo volvería a ver. Fue entonces que me callo con un beso, no cualquier beso, al separarnos me miro directo a los ojos y me dijo muy convencido " si antes no mostré sentimientos o actitudes de buen padre, fue por que con la mujer que estaba no la amaba, nunca la ame a veces incluso sentía odio por ella, y con el niño sencillamente nunca sentí "eso" el tan solo era un accesorio más en mi vida, pero no lo sentía mi hijo y todo el tiempo tuve razón, en cambio contigo te amo más que a la vida propia, te amo tanto que si lo comparáramos por cada te quiero es contar una estrella y yo por ti siento una galaxia entera, amo todo de ti y este bebé es por fin la muestra viviente de todo el amor que te tengo, no hay nada en el mundo que se compare con el amor que les tengo"

¿Se imaginan? Jamás olvidare aquella noche y como me sentí, todas esas dudas se desvanecieron, casi a la semana nació nuestro primer hijo, supongo que tenia tantas ganas de conocer a su padre como Ranma a su hijo, fue un niño precioso e idéntico a Ranma (ahí si no había lugar para las dudas) toda mi familia estuvo presente junto con mis suegros, los cuales no cabían de la felicidad, a la semana empezaron a llegar nuestros amigos para conocer a nuestro primogénito, fue la sensación más extraña del mundo, pensar que a todos ellos los conocí hace años y ahora llegaban todos con sus hijos también o mínimo con sus parejas, fueron desde Xianpu con Mouse y sus hijos, Ukio con su Tsubasa, ella se auto proclamo la tía de mi hijo y bueno al se la mejor amiga de mi eterno prometido ya era casi de la familia así que no tuvimos problema con dejarle el titulo, Kodashi envió un video con su hermano en el que apartaba desde ya a mi hijo como su futuro yerno, si ella no podía quedarse con Ranma por que ya estaba casada con el amor de su vida (un rico empresario francés) nuestro hijo debía quedar con su futura hija, no debo decir que solo reí y apague el video, mi amiga de la universidad se vino a vivir con el amigo de Ranma así que continuamos viéndonos, ella de vez en cuando me hablaba del doctor sexy y lo mucho que me usaba como ejemplo para sus otras residentes, o de Shinnosuke, Kagome junto con su esposo mantuvieron el contacto, quedamos de vernos algún día que no estuviéramos tan ocupados. Y así mi vida continuo, hasta que tres meses después me entere que estaba nuevamente embarazada ( si, no pudimos esperarnos a terminar la cuarentena).

Hace dos noches cumplí 10 años de haberme salido de mi casa, y cuando me pongo a pensar si volvería a hacerlo, diría que sí, todo ese tiempo me sirvió para crecer, para darme cuenta que con o sin Ranma yo podía hacer las cosas por mi misma, que el esfuerzo y dedicación traen sus recompensas, y que si amas de verdad la vida es maravillosa a lado de la persona que amas, hace dos noches Ranma me pidió oficialmente que nos casemos, tenemos dos hermosos hijos, que practican artes marciales con su padre, mi hospital en poco tiempo ya fue reconocido como el mejor de la zona, todos mis amigos y familia están bien, no hay nada de lo que pueda estar preocupada más que por una cosa.

¿ustedes que opinan? ¿ debemos planear una boda tipo oriental u occidental? La verdad es que me propuso matrimonio enfrente de toda la familia, incluso de los amigos y los hijos de los amigos, así que mi idea en este momento es ir por mi padre y encargarle a sus nietos tomar a mi eterno prometido y llevármelo de viaje a algún lugar lejos de todo, coger con él todo el tiempo y gritar cuanto lo amo sin que nadie nos escuche y después escaparnos a alguna capilla o registro y casarnos en secreto solo ´él y yo, sin fiesta ni nada, no necesito otra cosa que no sea él.

Fin

Soun Tendo vivo rodeado de sus nietos y se junto con la maestra de Akane

Genma y Nodoka estaban cuidaban todos los días de sus nietos por que adoraban a esos pequeños, y mientras su padre estaba dando clases y su madre estaba en el hospital ellos se hacían cargo de sus nietos, al menos hasta que ellos fueron más grandes.

Kasumi y Tofu tuvieron un total de 5 hijos y vivieron felices para siempre.

Nabiki y Kuno nunca se casaron ni tuvieron hijos, pero no hubo un solo día en que no se demostraran amor y admiración.

Xianpu y Mouse hicieron crecer su negocio de tallarines chinos tuvieron 4 hijos, 4 gatos y un par de patos como mascotas.

Ukio y Tsubasa se encargaron del restaurante/ escuela en compañía de Kasumi, ellos se hicieron padres después de los 30 años, adoptando a dos pequeños un niño y una niña.

Kodashi jamás volvió a Nerima vivió en Francia junto a su esposo, con el tiempo se hizo cargo de su padre, tiene una niña.

Ryoga y Akari se convirtieron en una pareja de influencers en las redes sociales, promoviendo la vida sana y viajando por el mundo, Akari quiere tener muchos bebes sigue convenciendo a Ryoga, posiblemente la próxima navidad le de una sorpresa.

Kagome y su esposo tuvieron 3 hijos, viven lejos de Akane y Ranma pero acostumbran a salir de vacaciones juntos y en cada fiesta de cumpleaños se vuelve a reunir.

Akane y Ranma tuvieron 2 hijos y una niña, se hacen cargo del dojo Tendo, casi nunca están de acuerdo uno con el otro, pero hay algo que siempre los hace estar en común acuerdo, y eso es el amor que se tienen.

Notas de la autora

Perdón me tarde mucho en actualizar, es que tuve una auditoria en el trabajo y luego vacaciones y luego otra auditoria y en fin apenas tuve tiempo de terminar, se que de pronto se corto la historia pero trate de darle un fin respetable y es que perdí mi block de notas así que algunas ideas se quedaron en el infinito de mi mente, las pondré en otros fan fics, espero que este les haya sido de su agrado. Pronto volveré con más historias.


End file.
